


Обжигающий лед и Ледянящее пламя

by all_decay



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия коротких не связанных друг с другом историй по КолдФлэшу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сквозь пространство и время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Даже находясь на борту космического корабля вне пространства и времени, Леонард продолжает думать о том, кто остался на Земле.

_Loving you is hard, being here is harder.  
Lana Del Rey. «High by the Beach» _

  
  
      Всю последнюю неделю на корабле было невыносимо скучно и так тихо, что собственные мысли казались ревом стадиона. И Леонарда это жутко бесило. Ведь все его размышления, в конце концов, сводились к одному – Барри Аллену. Он не хотел думать об этом мальчишке, не хотел о нем вспоминать. Не хотел в своих снах видеть наивный взгляд его больших карих глаз, всегда смотрящих на него с немым укором и все равно способных разглядеть остатки чего-то хорошего, о чем сам Лен даже не догадывался. Или алые губки Барри, лишь не намного светлее его костюма. То, как они непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке при виде Холода или кривятся, готовые произнести какую-нибудь колкость, как правило, оказывающейся не такой уж колючей. А еще представлять, как эти же губки скользят по возбужденному члену Леонарда, как томно закрываются глазки, а на щеках появляется румянец не столько от смущения, сколько от удовольствия…  
      Леонард еле сдержал стон и заставил себя успокоиться. Нет, он был вполне с собой честен и ясно осознавал, что Спидстер интересует его уже давно не только как противник. Слишком уж тот был привлекателен в своем обтягивающем костюмчике, и Лен готов был поспорить на все им наворованное, что под ним Барри гораздо соблазнительнее. «Под ним» имелся в виду костюм, конечно же, но невольно Лен представил под собой раскрасневшегося парня, со сбившимся дыханием, с зацелованными и закушенными губами, и умоляющем о чем-то большем или в изнеможении сладко стонущем…  
      На этот раз сдержаться не получилось. Изо рта вырвался рык, а сжатая в кулак рука встретилась со стеной, на которой непременно осталась бы вмятина, не будь она выполнена из особо прочного сплава. Зато боль в руке отвлекла от опасных мыслей. Опасных только на борту корабля, будь он сейчас на Земле своего времени, он легко бы справился со своими желаниями – поймать Флэша не так уж сложно, как может показаться. Но здесь в замкнутом пространстве, запертом вместе с кучкой людишек с различными закидонами, стоит быть осторожней с желаниями и даже с действиями. Вся команда, как не разорвавшийся снаряд, то есть ты точно знаешь, что рванет, но от чего и когда непонятно.  
      Обычно, чтобы не думать о том, ради кого он (если быть до конца честным) согласился на всю эту дурно пахнущую авантюру, Леонард проводил свободное время либо с Миком, пока напарнику от скуки окончательно не снесло башню, что наверно, стоило бы задуматься о его изоляции. Либо с Канарейкой. С ней было легко, может, от того что внутри нее сидели собственные демоны, а может, потому что можно было говорить обо всем, легко обходя острые и неуместные темы. Или можно было просто молча играть в карты, соперницей она оказалась вполне себе достойной (а вот с профессором лучше за стол не садиться – пробовал и неожиданно остался должен).  
      Но когда ничего из этого не помогало отвлечься, Лен сдавался и уходил в грузовой отсек, обычно пустующий, в котором был большой экран и свободный доступ к бортовому искусственному интеллекту. И где можно было, наконец, выпустить накопившиеся мысли на волю.  
      — Гидеон, покажи мне Централ-сити 2016-ого.  
      — Что именно вас интересует? — Мгновенно откликнулась машина приятным женским голосом, однако звучащим непривычно безжизненно.  
      — Как обычно: Флэш.  
      На экране тут же появились полосы газет, упоминания в различных соцсетях, фото, видео и т.д. Где-то Флэш был лишь размытым силуэтом, кому-то удавалось заснять очередную победу над злодеем, посмевшим сунуться на территорию города принадлежащего Капитану Холоду, пока сам он геройствовал (Леонард скривился на это непривычное по отношению к нему слово) неизвестно где. Но особенно любили мусолить неудачи Спидстера. Такие материалы Леонард сразу пропускал. Во-первых, в основном там был всякий бред невежественных людишек, а во-вторых – видя Флэша в руках какого-нибудь подонка, Лен начинал неконтролируемо злиться и переживать, что в его ситуации было неуместно.  
      Флэш был чем-то постоянным, он был тем, ради кого хотелось вернуться, кого не хотелось подвести, ради кого он постарается стать хоть немного лучше (Лен не питал иллюзий и вряд ли у него получится измениться полностью – он уже далеко не мальчик и натуру так легко не сломишь).  
      — Гидеон, найди все упоминания о Барри Аллене.  
      Да, одного Флэша было недостаточно. Костюм костюмом, но хочется увидеть лицо этого парня без маски и в естественной среде обитания, если так можно выразиться.  
      А вот о Барри сведений совсем немного, впрочем, ничего странного, ведь без супергеройского костюма – он никто. И все же, вот пара упоминаний в заумных журналах о каких-то его достижениях, несколько фото с мест преступлений, просочившихся в сеть, где он занимается своими непосредственными обязанностями. Отметки на фотографиях из соцсетей сделанных его близкими. Пожалуй, это все.  
      Леонард вывел вперед на экран фото, где Барри улыбался, смущенно глядя в камеру.  
      — Набери номер Аллена в 2016-ом.  
      — Спешу напомнить, что это не очень хорошая идея, которая может привести…  
      — Выполняй! — Какое дело Леонарду до того, что он может что-то там нечаянно изменить. Это всего лишь телефонный звонок.  
      По отсеку пронеслись гудки, а затем послышался знакомый голос: — Да? — но Лен все-таки не спешил отвечать, он просто хотел услышать голос Барри. — Алло? Я слушаю. Говорите. …Алло?.. хм.  
      Он отключился, а Лен все еще смотрел на его фото. Стало ли легче? Отчасти. Зато появилась некоторая уверенность, что все это не напрасно, что он все делает правильно. Глупость, конечно. Стоит ему вернуться в свое время, как он непременно вернется к привычному для него занятию. В чем он уверен процентов на 90, то есть на 80, ладно на 75… Черт!  
      — Так вот ради кого ты согласился на все это дерьмо?  
      Сзади внезапно послышался немного удивленный голос Лэнс, но Леонард ни единым движением не позволил понять, что его застали врасплох. Обычно он заранее слышит любое приближение, но из-за этой своей минутной слабости по Флэшу, все остальное выпало за ненадобностью.  
      — Убери это, — это обращение к Гидеон. — Какого черта тебе надо? — а вот это уже Саре.  
      — Капитан собирает всех. Кажется, наше заточение подходит к концу.  
      — Ясно. Сейчас приду. — Лен еще хотя бы пару минут хотел побыть в одиночестве, однако девушка с места так и не сдвинулась. — Что-то еще?  
      — Ты не ответил на мой первый вопрос.  
      — А по мне похоже, что я собирался?  
      Сара разумно не стала реагировать на выпад, если им в ближайшее время предстоит новое дело, то не стоит сейчас выводить Снарта из себя.  
      — В любом случае, Барри Аллен – как причина быть здесь, куда лучше той, что ты озвучиваешь официально.  
      — Ты с ним знакома? — удивление сдержать не удалось.  
      — Не лично. Так кое-что слышала от Стрелы. Он знает?  
      — Если ты об этой самоубийственной миссии, то нет, не знает. Мы не настолько близки.  
      Наверное, что-то проскользнуло в его взгляде, от чего девушка не стала продолжать этот разговор, но и в ее лице удалось заметить, что забывать это она не намерена, и Лена в ближайшее время определенно ожидает ненавязчивое продолжение.  
      — Пойдем. Барри, скорее всего, даже не заметит твоего отсутствия, а вот наш капитан нас уже точно заждался.


	2. Объявления порой бывают полезны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рассматривая объявления в газете, Леонард находит то, что выбивает его из колеи. И он сделает все, чтобы это исправить.

_They all think I have it all._   
_I've nothing without you._   
_Lana Del Rey. «Without You»_

  
  
      Во время миссии у Лена появилась привычка время от времени просматривать статьи основных газет Централ-сити, начиная со дня, следующего за их отбытием и на несколько месяцев вперед. Конечно, Хантер не раз предупреждал, что будущего лучше не знать, чтобы ненароком не изменить, но Снарту было плевать, да и их капитану необязательно знать все, что происходит на его корабле.  
      Вообще Лен это делал не оттого, что скучал по дому или еще ради каких сантиментов, он просто никогда ими не страдал. Для него это был задел на будущее. Например, выставки или приобретения сильными мира сего редких предметов искусства, ювелирных изделий и прочего, что особенно любят освещать в прессе. А еще люди часто не понимают, сколько полезной информации они раскрывают, давая объявления вроде «Продам/Куплю». Порой там находятся действительно ценные вещи.  
      И вот в перерыве между прыжками во времени, Леонард вновь просматривал заголовки газет примерно месячного будущего от его времени, когда взгляд зацепился за знакомое имя. Барри Аллен. Он по инерции пролистал несколько страниц вперед, прежде чем до него дошло, о чем именно была та статья. Объявление находилось в колонке, где пары официально объявляли о состоявшейся помолвке.  
  
_«Мистер Джозеф Уэст объявляет о помолвке своей дочери - мисс Айрис Уэст, с мистером Бартоломью Алленом - сыном мистера Генри Аллена и покойной миссис Норы Аллен. Проведение свадьбы планируется на...»_  
  
      Какого хрена!? Его не было – или не будет? хрен пойми эти прыжки во времени – всего ничего, а его лучший враг вдруг решает остепениться, причем вместе с этой посредственной журналисточкой!  
      Да, Лен был взбешен. Ради чего он тогда здесь зад надрывает? Останься он в Централ-сити, глядишь и Флэш был бы под присмотром...  
      И да, он также понимал, что будущее изменчиво и когда они вернутся домой, этих заголовков может и не быть, ведь он уже сам не раз наблюдал, как заголовки газет за один и тот же день кардинально изменялись. И все же ждать окончания их миссии он был не намерен. Если и менять будущее, то лучше прямо сейчас.  
      — Хантер, мне срочно нужно вернуться в 2016! — Влетев в кабинет капитана, Лен поднял за собой вихрь, смел им со стола какие-то бумаги, чем напугал сосредоточенно изучающего их капитана корабля.  
      — И зачем же, позволь узнать?  
      — Утюг забыл выключить. Какое тебе дело? Надо, раз говорю.  
К их разговору начали прислушиваться некоторые члены команды, а именно Канарейка и обе половины Огненного шторма, до этого что-то увлеченно рассматривающие на навигационном столе под неустанным надзором Гидеон.  
      — Все же хотелось бы знать причину, прыжок отсюда нелегкий будет. — Капитан был настойчив, но прежде чем Леонард успел придумать подходящую причину, а главное не вызывающую лишних вопросов, в разговор вмешалась Лэнс.  
      — Не знаю, зачем ему понадобилось домой, но вообще идея хорошая. — Поддержка – это хорошо, так как капитан обычно имел странную привычку прислушиваться к словам Канарейки. — У нас ведь есть время, пока Гидеон обрабатывает данные следующего предполагаемого нахождения Сэвиджа.  
      — Чуть больше суток, — кажется, Хантер начал колебаться.  
      — Мы вполне успеем долететь до 2016 и провести какое-то время с родными. Я, например, так и не успел пообедать с Клариссой, хотелось бы наверстать.  
      — Я тоже за. Проведаю маму.  
      Вот и старик с пацаном поддержали Снарта, со своими причинами, конечно, но Лену было на них плевать, главное, чтобы сработало.  
      — Да, проведать маму не мешало бы. В прошлое свое появление в Централ-сити, я это сделать не успела.  
      Похоже, последнее слово Лэнс было решающим, и капитан сдался.  
      — Возможно, вы правы и небольшой отдых вам не помешает. Сообщите остальным: я отправляю вас домой.  
      После тряски, временной слепоты, глухоты и нарушений речи — и Мик вновь не справился с собственным желудком, — им, наконец, выпала возможность покинуть борт осточертевшего корабля, под очередные стенания Хантера, что они ничего и никому не должны рассказывать из того, что видели или слышали, дабы уберечь ход истории. Все убедительно покивали, тут же выбросив это из головы.  
      — Ты вернул нас в тот же день, когда мы ушли? — прежде чем они разбрелись по своим делам, успел полюбопытствовать Палмер. Но вопрос по сути правильный.  
      — На самом деле, прошло два дня с вашего отбытия.  
      — Какого черта? Ты же обещал, что пройдет всего пара минут?  
      — Ну, из-за внезапного вмешательства Хроноса тогда, самое безопасное время для вашего возвращения – через два дня.  
      Пока остальные возмущались и переживали по этому поводу, Леонард успел перед уходом побеседовать с Гидеон и узнать где в данный момент находится Барри Аллен или Флэш, в зависимости от обстановки. Судя по селфи выложенном в сеть парой минут раньше, Барри со своей подружкой был в их излюбленной кофейне. Лен отправился прямиком туда, предупредив Мика, что присоединится к нему позже и, слушая вопли Рипа о том, что тот будет ждать их всех на корабле к завтрашнему утру.  
      В это время дня в кофейне было многолюдно, что только на руку: как это ни странно, но чем больше народа, тем меньше шансов, что им помешают. Дождавшись пока девчонка оставит Аллена одного, неважно по какой причине, Леонард проскользнул внутрь заведения и нагло уселся напротив обалдевшего парня, заняв освободившееся место.  
      — Привет, Скарлет.  
      — Снарт?! — вскрикнул Барри, но вовремя спохватился, что выкрикивать в общественном месте имя одного из самых разыскиваемых преступников не самая хорошая идея, и поэтому максимально понизил голос, при этом слегка нагнувшись к мужчине. — Ты что тут делаешь?  
      — Да так, зашел поздороваться, — вообще Лен и сам еще до конца не знал, зачем именно он здесь и что хочет предпринять. Просто должен был сделать нечто такое, от чего той статьи никогда не появится.  
      — Ну, здравствуй. Доволен? А теперь уходи, Айрис скоро вернется.  
      — Звучит так, словно ты в спешке прощаешься с любовницей – любовником, в данном случае, – опасаясь возвращения жены.  
      — Что за бред! — Может и так, но Барри так мило покраснел, что видимо доля правды в этом была. — И вообще, разве ты не должен быть на какой-то важной миссии?  
      — Старик рассказал?  
      — Профессор, — Снарт пожал плечами, вроде: я же так и сказал. — Вам удалось?  
      — Пока нет. Но мы близки. Сейчас у нас небольшой выходной. — В глазах Барри загорелся уже знакомый Леонарду огонек, и нужно было это скорее пресечь. — Я уже вижу, что ты собираешься сказать. Даже не думай. Никакого геройства, я все еще тот же негодяй, а в этой миссии у меня свои мотивы и цели.  
      — И какие же? Если не секрет.  
      Тут Леонард заметил, что возвращается девчонка Аллена и нужно срочно что-то придумать. Повезло, и кто-то из знакомых ее задержал, отвязаться ей не удалось и пришлось вступить в беседу, но при этом она продолжала смотреть на их столик, не заметить Снарта она не могла. Самое время не допустить то объявление.  
      — Правда хочешь знать? — с таинственным видом произнес Лен и слегка нагнулся к парню напротив. Тот кивнул в ответ и тоже невольно потянулся навстречу. Тогда Леонард, не задумываясь о своем поступке, просто схватил парня за одежду и, притянув еще ближе, накрыл его губы своими.  
      Конечно же, Аллен заупрямился и попытался освободиться, но как-то неубедительно, и стоило усилить, углубить поцелуй, как Барри приглушенно застонал и раскрылся навстречу. Пусть ничего подобного Леонард не планировал, но целовать этого парнишку оказалось безумно приятно. Он был таким вкусным, что непременно хотелось попробовать его всего и, судя по ответной реакции, ему бы это позволили. Значит, Лен не ошибся, когда предполагал, что между ними всегда было много недосказанного. Однако размышлять об этом было не место и уж тем более не время. Краем глаза он заметил, что девушка спешно заканчивает разговор, вот только от шока у нее не получается выдавить ни слова, что дает им еще немного времени.  
      Лен оторвался от губ Барри под тихий разочарованный стон и, обхватив лицо парня руками, глядя прямо ему в глаза, быстро зашептал.  
      — Барри, пообещай мне, что не будешь делать поспешных решений, и когда я вернусь, мы продолжим. Обещаешь?  
      — Л-ладно, — кажется, он не до конца понимал, о чем его просят, но объяснять было некогда.  
      — Хороший мальчик.  
      Леонард на прощание чмокнул парня в губы и спешно покинул кофейню, оставляя Барри возможность самому объясняться с девушкой, которая видела с каким удовольствием ее предполагаемый парень, а то и будущий муж! целуется с другим мужчиной.  
      Остаток дня прошел в приятных воспоминаниях о поцелуе с Флэшем, пьянке с Миком и спонтанной кражей какой-то хорошо охраняемой безделушки, просто ради развлечения. А утром вернувшись на корабль, Леонард первым делом попросил Гидеон показать ту злосчастную газету. Никакого объявления в ней больше не было.


	3. Гроза не может длиться вечно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Идея привлечь Снарта к тренировкам, казалась Барри отличной, пока не началась гроза, в корне изменившая его мнение.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к части: http://all-decay.tumblr.com/post/144594107374

_The voice of Nirvana says «come as you are»_  
_And I will._  
_The nighttime is almost ours._  
_Lana Del Rey. «Oh say can you see»_

  
  
      — Барри, тебе лучше вернуться...  
      — Циско, не сейчас!  
      — ...к вам стремительно приближается гро... — последние слова растворились в оглушительном раскате грома и связь с командой оборвалась. В наушнике остались лишь шумы да помехи и Барри его в раздражении отключил.  
      И тут же его левую ногу обожгло холодом.  
      — Ааа! Бл... Снарт, какого?.. — Барри пригнулся к обмороженной ноге, но даже коснуться ее было страшно, лед нестерпимо жег прямо через защитную ткань костюма. Где-то на костюме был механизм запускающий обогрев, но от боли мозг соображал туго, а Циско не было, чтобы активировать удаленно.  
      — Не стоит отвлекаться, малыш. Мы прямо посреди сражения. — Снарта эта ситуация откровенно веселила. Вот все-таки есть в нем что-то садистское! Однако нападать вновь он отчего-то не спешил. — В реальном бою тебя за эту секунду промедления могли бы убить, и никакая скорость не помогла бы.  
      — Но это не значит, что нужно было примораживать меня к земле! — Барри, наконец, активировал спрятанное под эмблемой устройство и его костюм ощутимо нагрелся, растапливая лед.  
      — Ну, тебе повезло, что убить я тебя не могу. А позыв был. — Леонард вновь направил пушку на Барри, но тут же убрал. — Но, во-первых, без Флэша в городе станет слишком скучно. А во-вторых, мы с тобой договорились.  
      — Когда это тебя останавливало?  
      — Тогда смотри пункт один.  
      — Слишком сложно. Боюсь, не запомню, — съязвил Барри. И тут же неподалеку к земле пронеслась ослепительная вспышка молнии, а последующий раскат грома заглушил все вокруг. — Черт! Разве ты не видишь, что скоро мы в самом эпицентре грозы окажемся?  
      — И при чем здесь это? Дождика что ли испугался?  
      — Не дождика, а молний. Я для них как магнит, из-за спидфорса или еще из-за чего, не знаю.  
      — Ну, так перенеси нас отсюда, ты же быстрый.  
      — Не могу. А все потому, что кто-то ранил меня именно в ногу!  
      Барри недовольно запыхтел и попытался ускориться, но лишь со стоном повалился на землю – нога не слушалась, отзываясь болью. Нужно хотя бы минут десять, чтобы можно было ускориться. Но даже этого времени не было, гроза стремительно приближалась, обещая большие опасности, чем обморожение.  
      — Нам нужно срочно найти укрытие.  
      — Идти можешь? — Что это? Неужели нотки волнения в голосе Холода?  
      — С трудом.  
      — Тогда поднимай свою попку с земли и ковыляй за мной. Пока мы тут круги нарезали, я успел заметить какое-то строение здесь недалеко.  
      А ведь еще пару часов назад идея привлечь Снарта к тренировкам казалась не такой уж безумной. Он реальный противник, сильный, умный и уж точно не станет себя сдерживать, боясь навредить Барри, впрочем, так и вышло. А еще напрасно он перенес их обоих так далеко от города, все боялся несдержанности Снарта и возможных разрушений. Зато теперь они неизвестно где, иногда Барри сложно было контролировать себя и скорость, поэтому сейчас они могли находиться не просто за городом, но и вообще где-нибудь в другом штате. Как Флэш он был временно бесполезен, а если их все же настигнет гроза, то временное может стать долгосрочным.  
      Не успели.  
      Когда до укрытия, оказавшегося вполне себе уютным на вид коттеджиком, оставалось всего каких-то метров сто, гроза подобралась вплотную и очередная молния попала прямо в Барри. И даже гром не смог заглушить его крик боли.  
      — Барри! Вот гадство! Ты как, жив? — Леонард мгновенно оказался рядом. Сложно оставаться равнодушным, слыша столько боли в голосе, даже неприятеля.  
      — Жив. Костюм поглотил большую часть разряда. Но теперь у нас куда большие проблемы, чем моя нога.  
      — Ты о чем?  
      — Позже. Нужно поскорей попасть в дом, в моем случае поговорка, что молния дважды в одно место не бьет, не действует. — Барри кряхтя, попытался подняться, но тщетно, тело сразу заломило. Да еще и ливень начался, причем такой плотный, что все вокруг стало словно в молоке. — Помоги встать.  
      — Так будет быстрей. — Леонард легко подхватил на руки лежащего на земле парня и поспешил к коттеджу. От удивления Барри замер и не посмел ничего возразить, лишь одной рукой покрепче вцепился в мгновенно намокшую парку Снарта. Ведь так действительно быстрей.  
      Коттедж предсказуемо оказался заперт, но для вора это была не проблема, даже с ношей на руках, Леонард справился с замком за пару секунд.  
      Дом определенно не был заброшен и, судя по совсем небольшому налету пыли, регулярно посещался. Но в данный момент был вполне необитаем. Внутри была одна большая комната без перегородок, обставленная в эдаком охотничьем стиле, лестница на второй этаж, а еще здесь был камин, подготовленный к растопке. Очень кстати, ведь они оба успели насквозь промокнуть.  
      — ..рт. Лен! — Вот уже какое-то время Барри старался докричаться до мужчины, но тот словно завис. И встрепенулся, лишь услышав свое имя, при этом вопросительно посмотрев на парня. — Ты уже можешь меня отпустить.  
      Лен разжал руки, и Барри мешком свалился на пол.  
      — Чего так буквально-то? Можно было и понежнее, — проворчал он, потирая не в первый раз за день пострадавшую пятую точку.  
      Леонард пожал плечами, и скривил губы в усмешке: — Малыш, мы ведь не любовники, чтобы нежничать, — и перешагнув через поперхнувшегося воздухом парня, прошел к камину. — Кстати, ты вроде говорил о какой-то новой проблеме?  
      — Если вкратце, то в этом домике нам придется задержаться примерно часов на пять. Молния, поразившая меня, временно лишила меня скорости. Будь мы в лаборатории, эту проблему быстро бы решили, а так придется ждать, пока она восстановится естественным путем.  
      Барри ожидал недовольства, но мужчина вообще никак не отреагировал. И он не стал больше ничего говорить, просто перебрался в кресло поближе к огню, надеясь согреться, на костюм рассчитывать не приходилось, весь заряд был потрачен, чтобы растопить лед.  
      — Пойду посмотрю, что на втором этаже. — Леонард повесил поближе к камину отяжелевшую от дождя куртку и остался в одной довольно обтягивающей водолазке под горло.  
      — Ты не злишься?  
      — А разве должен?  
      Барри пожал плечами и на какое-то время остался один на один с весело потрескивающим поленьями камином.  
      Было немного странно оказаться в такой уединенной обстановке, причем сильно смахивающей на романтическую, со своим некогда непримиримым противником. Честно признаться, определенные мысли это вызывало. Особенно вспомнив сильные руки, которые так уверенно держали его в невольных объятиях, Барри даже слегка покраснел, но остановить мысли уже не мог.  
       _Холодные руки, приятно холодящие разгоряченное тело. И как контраст, горячее дыхание, обжигающие поцелуи..._  
      — Эй! Ты в порядке? А то выглядишь под цвет своему костюму.  
      Барри аж на месте подпрыгнул, услышав голос Снарта, словно тот застал его за чем-то неприличным. Хотя примерно все так и было, только в мыслях и с небольшой эрекцией невидимой под плотной тканью костюма.  
      — В порядке.  
      Леонард с сомнением его осмотрел, но настаивать не стал.  
      — Тогда раздевайся.  
      — Чего? Зачем это? — парень окончательно растерялся. Неужели он чего-то не знает и Снарт научился читать мысли?  
      — Затем, что тебе нужно согреться, а в твоем одеянии это сделать сложновато.  
      — К чему эта забота?  
      — Это не она. Просто если я верну обратно простывшего и сопливого героя, меня распнут на месте.  
      — Вообще-то заболеть я не могу...  
      — И все же рисковать мне бы не хотелось. — Леонард спустился с лестницы, где все это время стоял и подошел ближе к парню. — Если ты сейчас же не снимешь с себя свои супергеройские шмотки, это сделаю я. И, поверь, выглядеть это будет не слишком героически.  
      — Тогда ты не мог бы отвернуться? — Это была последняя попытка скрыть и не думающую спадать эрекцию, которая кажется, стала только больше из-за близости Холода. И ведь он даже белья под костюмом не носил, неудобно.  
      — Барри, тебе что, пятнадцать лет?! Ты же мужчина, как и я, так чего я там, по-твоему, не видел? — Барри в ответ что-то нечленораздельно пробубнил и Лен не выдержал. Протянув руку, он подтянул парня к себе поближе и, найдя на его костюме застежку молнии, потянул ее вниз. — Вот и все, а ты боялась, только...  
      Однако расстегнув молнию практически до паха, он ощутил, отчего глаза Барри в панике практически выскакивали из орбит, а сам он был невозможно красного оттенка.  
      — Так ты из-за этого беспокоился? — Леонард словно невзначай провел рукой по напряженному члену парня, просто чтобы подразнить. Однако ответная реакция заставила задуматься. Барри неосознанно потянулся вслед за рукой, желая продолжения этой нехитрой ласки. — Эй, я не твоя подружка!  
      — Прости, — почти простонал Барри и отшатнулся от мужчины. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Но эта обстановка... а еще от тебя так приятно пахнет...  
      Почему он не чувствовал этого раньше, но от Лена шел просто безумный и резкий аромат холода, мягкий, словно ему несколько дней, аромат дорогого одеколона, и несильный запах пота, который нисколько не смущал, наоборот, он-то и сводил с ума больше всего.  
      — Малыш, кажется, молния ударила тебя сильнее, чем ты думаешь.  
      — Может быть.  
      Барри сам расстегнул до конца свой костюм и начал медленно его стягивать, в конце отбросив его подальше и представ перед своим бывшим врагом полностью обнаженным, уязвимым и возбужденным.  
      — Скар... Мал... Барри! — Снарт от изумления сбивался с одного прозвища на другое. — Ты что меня соблазнить пытаешься? Зачем?  
      — Гроза не будет идти вечно, и моя скорость скоро вернется. И все это забудется как очередной сон. А раз это забудется, я хочу хотя бы раз поддаться своим желаниям.  
      — Если твое желание – это я, то я не против.  
      Барри почувствовал, как руки, о которых он еще совсем недавно мечтал, обвили его талию, невозможно крепко прижимая к сильному телу. Как в голове пронеслась мысль, что мужчина все еще одет и надо поскорей это исправить. И он уже было потянул вверх водолазку, но тут его губы накрыли поцелуем и он обо всем забыл. Когда поцелуй прекратился, Барри мог чувствовать, что Лен возбужден не меньше его самого. Тогда он толкнул его на стоящий позади диван, а сам попытался устроиться у него между ног, но Леонард не позволил, усадив парня к себе на колени.  
      — Не нужно. Возможно, позже ты обо всем пожалеешь, не усугубляй. И не возражай. — Барри действительно хотел возмутиться, но сказано было таким тоном, что лучше не спорить. — Я все сделаю сам. И ответственность возьму на себя.  
      Он вновь поцеловал парня и одной рукой скользнул вниз по его груди, накрывая давно требующий ласки член. Вторая рука быстро справилась с молнией на брюках, высвобождая напряженный орган.  
      Барри потерялся в ощущениях, в удовольствии. Ему нравились властные поцелуи Снарта, обжигающей цепочкой скользящие ото рта и до груди, недолго задерживающиеся на сосках, чтобы вновь вернуться к губам, при этом стараясь подчинить, проникнуть еще глубже. И он буквально сходил с ума от умелых движений рук на своем члене. А ощутив приятное давление второго члена в кольце рук, Барри мог только невнятно стонать, уткнувшись лицом в плечо мужчины и несдержанно ерзать по его бедрам, стараясь прижаться посильнее.  
      — Ах, я сейчас... — пробормотал Барри и, вцепившись руками в спинку дивана, кончил, забрызгав семенем одежду Снарта.  
      Лен почувствовав, как парень на нем задрожал в оргазме, сделал еще пару поступательных движений и излился следом, смешивая их семя на своей одежде.  
      — Спасибо, — Барри был чертовски смущен, но так хорошо и легко он уже давно себя не чувствовал. Он все еще сидел верхом на Лене, и легко обняв его за шею, поцеловал сам, вложив в поцелуй все, что чувствовал на данный момент: от простой благодарности, до пока еще незнакомых, нежных чувств.  
      — Обращайся.  
      А затем он легко снял с себя парня и аккуратно уложил его на диван, накрыв тут же лежащим пледом. Только тогда Барри понял, как же он на самом деле вымотан.  
      — Отдохни. А когда проснешься, ты уже будешь в полном порядке.  
      — А ты?  
      — Я в полном порядке. Но мне нужно разобраться вот с этим, — он показал на следы их близости оставшиеся на его одежде.  
      — Но ты вернешься?  
      — Куда я денусь.  
      Барри уже практически спал, когда почувствовал, что уже не один лежит на диване, тогда он развернулся и, довольно уткнувшись носом в грудь мужчины рядом, тут же крепко заснул. Сейчас он был счастлив, ему даже казалось, что он влюблен в Леонарда Снарта. И ему совершенно не хотелось думать, что все это ненастоящее и, скорее всего, является последствием удара молнии. Вероятно, позже на него найдет сожаление, но пока он предпочел бы побыть еще хоть немного счастливым.  
      Проснулся он один, и первым делом решил проверить, вернулась ли скорость. Вернулась, так как спустя всего пару мгновений он уже стоял посреди прибранной комнаты и полностью одетый. А затем он увидел Его и понял, что совершенно ни о чем не жалеет и все, что он делал и чувствовал ранее – было настоящим.  
      Лен спускался по лестнице, когда к нему подлетела желтая вспышка, и он оказался вовлечен в страстный поцелуй.  
      — Воу, малыш, полегче.  
      — Пообещай, что наши отношения уже не будут как прежде, — затараторил Барри, нисколько не обращая внимания на усмешку Лена.  
      — Барри, ты все еще не пришел в себя?  
      — Я все это время был в себе. И то, что между нами произошло – я хотел этого и все еще хочу.  
      — И как ты себе это представляешь? Ты – герой, я – преступник. Да еще почти на два десятилетия тебя старше. Между нами пропасть длиною в жизнь. — Леонард отстранил от себя парня, и внимательно глядя ему в глаза, пытался донести истину. — Я уже говорил, что беру всю ответственность за случившееся на себя. Так что просто забудь и живи дальше.  
      — А ты? Я не верю, что ты ничего ко мне не чувствуешь.  
      — Но я и не чувствую.  
      — Ты врешь.  
      — Вру. Но так будет лучше, поверь.  
      В глазах Барри заискрился спидфорс и Леонард вдруг понял, что стоит полностью одетый в дверях приютившего их коттеджа. Еще совсем короткий промежуток времени и он уже у порога собственного дома.  
      — Полагаю, пришло время прощаться. Спасибо, что подбросил. — Он отвернулся, чтобы отпереть дверь, но все еще ощущал, что Флэш рядом. — Что-то еще, Барри?  
      — Да. Я лишь хотел сказать, что так не будет лучше, и я не намерен сдаваться.  
      Прежде чем вновь уйти в спидфорс, Барри заметил теплую улыбку на губах Лена и нежность в его глазах. Все-таки он был прав – ему не стоит сдаваться. Гроза, может, и закончилась, но их чувства только-только начали проявляться.


	4. Даже героям нужны выходные

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наконец-то взяв выходной, Барри решает провести его полностью отгородившись от остального мира, однако всегда найдется такой человек, который нарушит все планы.

_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_  
_But you fit me better than my favourite sweater_  
_Lana Del Rey. «Blue jeans»_

  
  
      У Бар­ри бы­ла тя­желая ночь. На­паде­ние сра­зу двух ме­та-лю­дей, при­чем в раз­ных кон­цах го­рода. Так что по­бегать приш­лось ос­но­ватель­но. Хо­тя нес­коль­ко спа­сен­ных жиз­ней и пре­дот­вра­щение раз­ру­шений смяг­ча­ли ощу­щение ус­та­лос­ти, Бар­ри все же ре­шитель­но за­явил, что бе­рет вы­ход­ной как суд­ме­дэк­сперт и как Флэш. Да­же ес­ли вдруг на зем­ле за вре­мя его от­сутс­твия слу­чит­ся апо­калип­сис, он не по­шеве­лит­ся, по­ка его вы­ход­ной не за­кон­чится.  
      Вер­нувшись до­мой, в оче­ред­ной раз, по­радо­вав­шись, что пе­реб­рался в собс­твен­ную квар­тирку, он от­клю­чил все средс­тва свя­зи и прос­то за­валил­ся спать. Пос­ле то­го как его ор­га­низм из­ме­нил­ся, для пол­но­го вос­ста­нов­ле­ния энер­гии ему тре­бу­ет­ся го­раз­до мень­ше вре­мени. По­это­му спус­тя все­го ка­ких-то че­тыре ча­са он уже вов­сю бодрство­вал, и ве­село нас­висты­вал ка­кой-то мод­ный при­лип­чи­вый мо­тив­чик, ожи­дая по­ка сва­рит­ся ко­фе. Он да­же ус­пел сбе­гать в его лю­бимую пе­кар­ню за луч­ши­ми в шта­те бу­лоч­ка­ми, и не бе­да, что она на­ходит­ся в дру­гом го­роде в нес­коль­ких сот­нях ки­ломет­ров, ког­да он вер­нулся до­мой от бу­маж­но­го па­кета все еще ис­хо­дил пар све­жей вы­печ­ки. Те­перь нич­то не ме­шало ему за­быть­ся на вре­мя, рас­сла­бить­ся и пос­мотреть Netflix. За оче­ред­ным се­ри­алом он не за­метил, как нас­ту­пил ве­чер, а еще он сов­сем за­был, что обе­щал се­год­ня встре­тить­ся с Ай­рис, ка­жет­ся, она что-то хо­тела ему ска­зать. Но вряд ли там что-то серь­ез­ное, ина­че она приш­ла бы к не­му до­мой. Да и ви­дят­ся они поч­ти каж­дый день, так что ни­чего страш­но­го, что се­год­ня он про­пус­тит.  
      Тем бо­лее на ве­чер у не­го бы­ло зап­ла­ниро­вано дру­гое ме­роп­ри­ятие.  
      Он со­бирал­ся при­нять го­рячую ван­ну.  
      Воз­можно, это не впол­не муж­ское за­нятие, но Бар­ри всег­да нра­вилось при­нимать имен­но ван­ну, а не душ. Прав­да, в пос­леднее вре­мя от это­го приш­лось от­ка­зать­ся, из-за бес­ко­неч­ной за­нятос­ти Флэ­ша. Вы­ход­ной он в ос­новном ра­ди это­го и брал: что­бы от­дохнуть, поз­во­лить мыс­лям течь сво­бод­но, без зап­ре­тов, и… под­ро­чить. Бар­ри аб­со­лют­но без сму­щения об этом ду­мал – он еще мо­лод, и у не­го есть оп­ре­делен­ные пот­ребнос­ти, ко­торые, раз он не в от­но­шени­ях, мож­но удов­летво­рить и та­ким спо­собом.  
      Но сей­час он был пол­ностью пог­ло­щен про­цес­сом под­го­тов­ки. У не­го да­же собс­твен­ный ри­ту­ал пос­вя­щен­ный это­му был, ко­торый он вы­пол­нял ме­тодич­но, с удо­воль­стви­ем и без ис­поль­зо­вания сво­ей су­пер­ско­рос­ти.  
  
_1\. Под­го­вить по­лотен­це и одеж­ду, ко­торую он на­денет пос­ле ван­ны. У не­го был за­меча­тель­ный бан­ный ха­лат, та­кой мя­гонь­кий, что ка­зал­ся прак­ти­чес­ки не­замет­ным на те­ле._  
 _2\. Спо­лос­нуть ван­ну и быс­трень­ко спо­лос­нуть­ся са­мому, что­бы ни­какая лиш­няя грязь не от­вле­кала._  
 _3\. Вот­кнуть проб­ку в во­дос­ток и мож­но на­чинать на­пол­нять ван­ну во­дой, пе­ред этим от­ре­гули­ровав ее до нуж­ной тем­пе­рату­ры._  
 _4\. Те­перь мож­но до­бавить не­кото­рые средс­тва для ван­ны. Здесь у Бар­ри то­же бы­ли свои пред­почте­ния: ес­ли хо­телось взбод­рить­ся, наб­рать­ся сил, то луч­ше ис­поль­зо­вать со­ли, а ес­ли хо­телось прос­то от­дохнуть, впол­не под­хо­дила пе­на для ван­ны или па­ра ка­пель эфир­но­го мас­ла._  
 _5\. Се­год­ня прох­ладно и по­это­му что­бы ком­на­та ско­рее прог­ре­лась, луч­ше зак­рыть ок­на и две­ри, и пар от го­рячей во­ды быс­тро наг­ре­ет по­меще­ние._  
 _6\. До­бавить па­ру при­ят­ных штри­хов. Мож­но за­жечь све­чи, бла­гово­ния. Вклю­чить при­ят­ную му­зыку. Или зах­ва­тить жур­нал или кни­гу, что­бы по­читать по­ка не­жишь­ся в ван­не, но при этом глав­ное не уро­нить их в во­ду._  
  
      Во­да быс­тро на­бира­лась, взби­вая пе­ну и раз­но­ся по ком­на­те аро­мат грей­пфру­та, а еще Бар­ри ре­шил за­жечь све­чи, ко­торые ока­зались аро­мати­чес­ки­ми и до­бави­ли сла­бый за­пах ко­рицы и еще че­го-то та­кого, чем обыч­но так при­ят­но пах­нет с лот­ков про­да­ющих вос­точные пря­нос­ти. За ок­ном уже стем­не­ло, но вклю­чать свет Бар­ри не то­ропил­ся, по­это­му ком­на­ту ос­ве­щали лишь сла­бо бь­ющий че­рез не­заш­то­рен­ное ок­но свет улич­ных фо­нарей, си­яние све­чей и не­боль­шой дис­плей пе­ренос­но­го про­иг­ры­вате­ля. Нас­тро­ив про­иг­ры­ватель на вол­ну мес­тной ра­ди­ос­танции, где сей­час весь­ма удач­но зву­чал его лю­бимый ис­полни­тель, он мед­ленно опус­тился в го­рячую во­ду, по са­мый под­бо­родок, за­рыв­шись в гус­тую пе­ну.  
      Ше­велить­ся не хо­телось, по те­лу раз­ли­валась при­ят­ная ис­то­ма, и под нег­ромкую и бес­смыс­ленную бол­товню дид­же­ев на ра­дио, ста­ра­ющих­ся раз­влечь поз­дних слу­шате­лей, мыс­ли Бар­ри ле­ниво пе­река­тыва­лись в го­лове, ухо­дя все даль­ше и даль­ше от ре­аль­нос­ти.  
  
      Пер­вой в па­мяти воз­никла ехид­ная ус­мешка: кра­сиво очер­ченные чуть пол­но­ватые гу­бы, лишь из­редка поз­во­ля­ющие се­бе ис­крен­нюю улыб­ку, и в ко­торые нес­терпи­мо хо­чет­ся впить­ся по­целу­ем до бо­ли, до кро­ви. Или этот сво­дящий с ума взгляд хо­лод­ных го­лубых глаз. Гля­дя в них, по­нима­ешь, что то­нешь в их глу­бине, но при этом не де­ла­ешь ни еди­ной по­пыт­ки вып­лыть. А эти длин­ные и лов­кие паль­цы, прох­ладные ла­дони, тон­кие кис­ти рук – ру­ки про­фес­си­ональ­но­го во­ра, ко­торые меч­та­ешь ощу­тить пов­сю­ду на сво­ем те­ле. Они с лег­костью мо­гут по­хитить сер­дце пря­мо у те­бя из гру­ди, а ты да­же не за­метишь, пол­ностью под­давшись их лас­кам. Так же в мыс­лях без заз­ре­ния со­вес­ти мож­но поз­во­лить се­бе сла­бость и при­жать­ся к это­му силь­но­му, нат­ре­ниро­ван­но­му те­лу, ут­кнуть­ся ли­цом в ши­рокую, креп­кую грудь, и за­быть­ся в объ­яти­ях, в ус­по­ко­ении или же в страс­ти…  
  
      Воз­никший в го­лове Бар­ри об­раз муж­чи­ны был нас­толь­ко ярок, да­же ка­залось, что чувс­тву­ет­ся его за­пах, чуть слыш­ный из-за ви­та­ющих в ком­на­те аро­матов цит­ру­са и Вос­то­ка. Но ру­ки са­ми неп­ро­из­воль­но опус­ти­лись под во­ду и по­тяну­лись к ор­га­ну, воз­бужден­но­му от од­них лишь мыс­лей. Он лас­кал се­бя, поз­во­ляя этим мыс­лям воп­ло­щать его эро­тичес­кие фан­та­зии. Во­да в ван­не пош­ла вол­на­ми, за­бур­ли­ла от не­кон­тро­лиру­емо­го спид­форса, ка­жет­ся, про­лилась на пол, но Бар­ри бы­ло все рав­но, он был уже на гра­ни. Ос­та­вив од­ну ру­ку на чле­не, дру­гую он под­су­нул под се­бя, лег­ки­ми, ос­то­рож­ны­ми дви­жени­ями пог­ла­живая поп­ку и ак­ку­рат­но паль­чи­ками про­никая внутрь. От неп­ри­выч­ных, но при­ят­ных ощу­щений он зад­ро­жал, а ру­ка на чле­не за­виб­ри­рова­ла, под­во­дя его к раз­рядке.  
      — Ах, …Лен… ммм… — в пол­ней­шем бес­па­мятс­тве прос­то­нал он имя сво­его на­важ­де­ния и тут же обиль­но кон­чил.  
      — Так вот как от­ды­ха­ют су­пер­ге­рои.  
      Бар­ри по­холо­дел от ужа­са. Он си­дел спи­ной к две­ри и не мог ви­деть го­ворив­ше­го, но и так прек­расно уз­на­вал этот ехид­ный го­лос. Все еще на­ходясь в па­нике, он на ско­рос­ти выс­ко­чил из ван­ны и, схва­тив ле­жащее не­пода­леку по­лотен­це, об­вя­зал его вок­руг бе­дер, что­бы хоть нем­но­го прик­рыть­ся. Но тут же пос­коль­знул­ся на мок­ром по­лу и, не удер­жав рав­но­весие, Бар­ри упал на ко­лени и в та­ком ви­де прос­коль­зил по ка­фелю пря­мо к но­гам сто­яще­го в две­рях муж­чи­ны.  
      — Я, ко­неч­но, по­нимаю, что ты рад ме­ня ви­деть, но вста­вать на ко­лени бы­ло не­обя­затель­но, — ус­мехнул­ся Ле­онард Снарт, с боль­шим ин­те­ресом наб­лю­да­ющий за пред­став­шей пе­ред ним сце­ной.  
      — Все не так, как ка­жет­ся!  
      На са­мом де­ле бы­ло мно­жес­тво воп­ро­сов, ко­торые сто­ило бы за­дать: как дав­но он здесь? сколь­ко ус­пел уви­деть? как про­ник в дом че­рез всю ох­ра­ну от С.Т.А.Р. Лабс? и за­чем во­об­ще при­шел? Но Бар­ри смог вы­давить из се­бя лишь это жал­кое оп­равда­ние.  
      — Ка­жет­ся, буд­то ты сос­ку­чил­ся…  
      И преж­де чем Бар­ри ус­пел воз­ра­зить, Ле­онард наг­нулся к не­му и по­цело­вал. Он от­ве­тил на по­целуй. Где-то кра­ем соз­на­ния он об­нял муж­чи­ну за шею и од­ним рыв­ком под­нялся на но­ги, при­жав Снар­та спи­ной к сте­не, по­целуй при этом не прер­вался ни на се­кун­ду. Это бы­ло тем, че­го он бе­зудер­жно же­лал. Это бы­ло прек­расно, но и неп­ра­виль­но в то же вре­мя.  
      — Так нель­зя. Это неп­ра­виль­но, — что он и оз­ву­чил, рез­ко пре­рывая по­целуй. И толь­ко он соб­рался от­шатнуть­ся, как силь­ные ру­ки тут же об­хва­тили его за та­лию, воз­вра­щая на мес­то. Бар­ри лег­ко мог ос­во­бодить­ся и уй­ти, но не стал.  
      — Неп­ра­виль­но кон­чать с име­нем про­тив­ни­ка на гу­бах. Но спа­сибо, что раз­вя­зал мне ру­ки.  
      — Но…  
      — Ма­лыш, да­вай не сей­час. По­ка наб­лю­дал за то­бой в ван­не, ус­пел слег­ка воз­бу­дить­ся, — Лен взял ру­ку пар­ня и ос­то­рож­но по­ложил ее се­бе на ши­рин­ку, по­казы­вая нас­коль­ко это прав­да. Гла­за Бар­ри ок­ругли­лись, он ни­как не ожи­дал, что то­же мо­жет вы­зывать по­доб­ную ре­ак­цию, и не­силь­но сжал ла­донь, чувс­твуя, как член под ней ста­новит­ся боль­ше. Ле­онард ти­хо зас­то­нал и, при­тянув пар­ня к се­бе, вновь по­цело­вал. А за­тем сдер­нул с не­го раз­дра­жа­ющее по­лотен­це и од­ним дви­жени­ем пе­ревер­нул его ли­цом к сте­не, зас­та­вив упе­реть­ся в нее ру­ками.  
      — С-стой! Что?.. что ты де­ла­ешь? — Бар­ри слег­ка за­икал­ся, яв­но нер­вни­чая.  
      — Ни­чего, что те­бе не пон­ра­вит­ся. Рас­слабь­ся, так бу­дет луч­ше для нас обо­их.  
      Бар­ри слы­шал, как за спи­ной вжик­ну­ла зас­тежка мол­нии и к его об­на­жен­ным яго­дицам при­жалась го­рячая плоть, а чу­жие ру­ки неж­но об­хва­тили его вновь воз­бужден­ный член. Ес­ли в го­лове и ос­та­вались мыс­ли о неп­ра­виль­нос­ти си­ту­ации, то те­перь они по­пус­ту ис­па­рились. Да ка­кого чер­та! ведь это бы­ло имен­но то, че­го он хо­тел еще сов­сем не­дав­но ле­жа в ван­не. На ка­кое-то вре­мя ру­ки, лас­ка­ющие его, ис­чезли, и до за­мут­ненно­го по­хотью соз­на­ния до­нес­ся аро­мат жас­ми­на, а за­тем он по­чувс­тво­вал, как меж­ду его яго­диц сте­ка­ет прох­ладная жид­кость – мас­ло для те­ла, не­весть как ока­зав­ше­еся в его ван­ной ком­на­те. И как тон­кие паль­цы, неж­но лас­кая его зад­ний про­ход, не встре­чая соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, сколь­зят внутрь.  
      — На удив­ле­ние сво­бод­но. Так вот как имен­но ты се­бя удов­летво­рял. Бес­стыд­ный маль­чиш­ка, — го­рячо за­шеп­тал Бар­ри на ухо Ле­онард и, чувс­твуя, как па­рень зад­ро­жал в от­вет, по­шеве­лил паль­ца­ми внут­ри не­го, слу­чай­но за­девая прос­та­ту. Бар­ри прог­нул спи­ну на встре­чу прон­зивше­му его удо­воль­ствию и в го­лос зас­то­нал, умо­ляя не ос­та­нав­ли­вать­ся. — И не со­бирал­ся да­же, но за это поз­же ты мне по­кажешь, как имен­но ты се­бя лас­кал.  
      Бар­ри кив­нул, сей­час он мог по­обе­щать все что угод­но, лишь бы эти ощу­щения не за­кан­чи­вались. Но Ле­онард ос­та­новил­ся. Он вы­тащил паль­цы, и его сра­зу же обож­гло взгля­дом пол­но­го ра­зоча­рова­ния и оби­ды.  
      — Прос­ти, но сам я боль­ше не мо­гу ждать.  
      Он об­хва­тил Бар­ри за бед­ра, опус­кая его чуть ни­же и прис­та­вив свой воз­бужден­ный ор­ган к пуль­си­ру­юще­му от не­тер­пе­ния от­вер­стию, лег­ко на­давил, ос­то­рож­но про­никая внутрь. Бар­ри ожи­дал боль от не­малень­ко­го дос­то­инс­тва Ле­на, но ее не бы­ло, сов­сем. Его вновь нак­ры­ло удо­воль­ствие и не в си­лах се­бя сдер­жи­вать, он за­виб­ри­ровал.  
      — О Бо­же, Бар­ри! Я так быс­тро кон­чу. Ос­та­новись.  
      Он с яв­ным тру­дом под­чи­нил­ся, и Лен смог дви­гать­ся в нуж­ном им тем­пе. Ни­каких про­мед­ле­ний, они бы­ли слиш­ком воз­бужде­ны для это­го, лишь ко­рот­кие, рез­кие тол­чки во всю дли­ну по­лово­го ор­га­на, ред­кие сто­ны и вздо­хи, что­бы не сбить­ся с рит­ма и лег­кие обод­ря­ющие по­целуи меж­ду ло­паток.  
      — Не мо­гу это кон­тро­лиро­вать, — с тру­дом вы­давил из се­бя Бар­ри и вновь за­виб­ри­ровал.  
      — Ни­чего, я уже поч­ти…  
      Еще все­го па­ра тол­чков и про­нес­ша­яся по те­лу вол­на удо­воль­ствия, зас­та­вила Ле­на кон­чить так бур­но, что он ед­ва ус­пел вы­тащить член. Бар­ри ощу­тив на по­яс­ни­це го­рячие кап­ли, по­могая се­бе ру­кой, зат­рясся в ор­газме, заб­рызги­вая спер­мой сте­ну пе­ред со­бой. Но тут же раз­вернул­ся и, при­жав­шись к Ле­онар­ду всем те­лом, нак­рыл его гу­бы сво­ими. Муж­чи­на с за­мет­ным удо­воль­стви­ем пе­рех­ва­тил ини­ци­ати­ву, и все мог­ло бы пой­ти по но­вому кру­гу, но у Бар­ри вне­зап­но гром­ко за­ур­ча­ло в жи­воте.  
      — По­жалуй, нам сто­ит пе­редох­нуть, — нег­ромко рас­сме­ял­ся Ле­онард, ви­дя не­ожи­дан­ное сму­щение пар­ня.  
      Бар­ри быс­тро при­шел в се­бя. Он пе­ренес Снар­та в гос­ти­ную, пол­ностью одел­ся и приб­рал в ван­ной. На все у не­го уш­ло мень­ше ми­нуты. Он усел­ся на ди­ван пе­ревес­ти ды­хание, но же­лудок вновь на­пом­нил о се­бе.  
      — Вот черт! Ужас­но хо­чу есть. Я от­лу­чусь не­надол­го, — об­ра­тил­ся он к муж­чи­не, ко­торый воль­гот­но ус­тра­ивал­ся в лю­бимом крес­ле Бар­ри, нис­коль­ко не сму­ща­ясь быс­трой сме­не об­ста­нов­ки. — Обе­щай, что не уй­дешь.  
      Па­рень смот­рел та­кими ще­нячь­ими гла­зами, что Лен не­воль­но вздрог­нул, по­нимая, что прос­то бес­си­лен ему от­ка­зать: — Это я обе­щать мо­гу. Тог­да и мне что-ни­будь зах­ва­ти.  
      Бар­ри кив­нул и ис­чез в спид­форсе. Как бы он не то­ропил­ся, ему все рав­но ка­залось, что он жут­ко мед­ленный, а на­хож­де­ние в пиц­це­рии его и вов­се чуть не до­било. По­это­му ког­да он вер­нулся до­мой наг­ру­жен­ный ко­роб­ка­ми пиц­цы, раз­личным фаст-фу­дом и да­же су­ши, он уже прак­ти­чес­ки не на­де­ял­ся уви­деть там Ле­на. Но муж­чи­на был на мес­те и ув­ле­чен­но смот­рел ка­кое-то шоу на ТВ.  
      — Так ско­ро? Здесь да­же рек­ла­ма еще не на­чина­лась.  
      — Да я во­об­ще быс­трый. За­был? — Он не стал го­ворить, что за вре­мя по­купок у не­го чуть ин­фаркт не слу­чил­ся от мед­ли­тель­нос­ти об­слу­жива­юще­го пер­со­нала.  
      — Прис­ту­пим?  
      Во вре­мя еды, они мол­ча­ли, но в го­лове Бар­ри вер­те­лось столь­ко воп­ро­сов, го­товых сор­вать­ся с язы­ка, что он еле-еле их сдер­жи­вал. А еще ему очень силь­но за­хоте­лось вновь по­цело­вать Ле­на, по­ка наб­лю­дал, как тот ел и об­ли­зывал гу­бы от кро­шек.  
      — Ма­лыш, ты сей­час во мне ды­ру прож­жешь взгля­дом. Го­вори уже.  
      — За­чем ты при­шел ко мне до­мой?  
      — Ес­ли ска­жу, что сос­ку­чил­ся, по­веришь? — Ле­онард хит­ро улыб­нулся, и сы­то за­катив гла­за, от­ки­нул­ся на­зад в крес­ле.  
      — Нет. Но хо­телось бы. — Бар­ри вер­нул улыб­ку, но слиш­ком уж грус­тную, и Лен, от­че­го-то чувс­твуя, что дол­жен как-то под­бодрить пар­ня, пох­ло­пал ру­кой по спин­ке крес­ла, под­зы­вая Бар­ри к се­бе. И па­рень при­шел, нес­коль­ко не­реши­тель­но при­сажи­ва­ясь на под­ло­кот­ник, но Лен сра­зу же стя­нул его, уса­живая се­бе на ко­лени.  
      — Зна­ешь, Бар­ри, на са­мом де­ле уже не­важ­но, по­чему я при­шел. Сей­час го­раз­до важ­нее, по­чему я ос­тался.  
      — И по­чему?  
      — Ду­маю, от­вет впол­не оче­виден. — И вмес­то слов, на ко­торые оба бы­ли не го­товы, они вновь сли­лись в по­целуе. Нас­толь­ко дол­гом и жар­ком, что Бар­ри за­ер­зал си­дя на ко­ленях, на­мекая на про­дол­же­ние. — Ти­ше, ма­лыш, я уже не нас­толь­ко мо­лод, и что­бы прий­ти в фор­му мне нуж­но боль­ше вре­мени.  
      — Тог­да не бу­дем то­ропить­ся. — Бар­ри быс­тро чмок­нул муж­чи­ну в гу­бы и, сос­ко­чив с его ко­леней, пе­ресел на ди­ван и с не­воз­му­тимым ви­дом от­крыл ко­робоч­ку с рол­ла­ми.  
      — Раз­ве зав­тра твой вы­ход­ной не за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся?  
      — Ты и об этом зна­ешь? — Лен лишь по­жал пле­чами. — Ну, я ду­маю, что еще один день го­род впол­не обой­дет­ся без Флэ­ша.


	5. Мы сами определяем свою судьбу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пребывание на Земле-2 оказывается для Барри куда более неожиданным и волнительным, чем он думал. Может, в собственной жизни он все же что-то упускает?

_My baby lives in shades of blue_   
_Blue eyes and jazz and attitude_   
_Lana Del Rey. «Shades of cool»_

  
  
      Пе­ремес­тившись на Зем­лю-2, Бар­ри и Цис­ко чувс­тво­вали се­бя, слов­но по­пали в ки­но. Их вос­хи­щало аб­со­лют­но все: род­ной вро­де го­род за ок­на­ми С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, но в то же вре­мя ку­да бо­лее прод­ви­нутый; те же лю­ди, что и на Зем­ле-1, но с со­вер­шенно раз­ны­ми ха­рак­те­рами и судь­ба­ми. Со сто­роны пар­ни выг­ля­дели как глу­хие про­вин­ци­алы, впер­вые по­пав­шие в боль­шой го­род. По­ка они дош­ли до ла­бора­тории У­эл­лса, Хар­ри­сон не раз ус­пел по­радо­вать­ся, что не стал сра­зу же вы­пус­кать этих «не­ан­дерталь­цев» в го­род, а па­ру раз ему да­же бы­ло не­удоб­но пе­ред сот­рудни­ками за их по­веде­ние. Ос­та­вив пар­ней в сво­ем ка­бине­те, Хар­ри­сон был вы­нуж­ден от­лу­чить­ся – его слиш­ком дол­го не бы­ло до­ма, и за вре­мя его от­сутс­твия ус­пе­ли на­копить­ся воп­ро­сы, тре­бу­ющие его не­пос­редс­твен­но­го учас­тия.   
      Цис­ко тут же за­нял­ся тех­ни­чес­кой сто­роной их пу­тешес­твия, то есть на­чал рыс­кать по всей ла­бора­тории в по­ис­ке вся­ких по­лез­ных и прос­то при­коль­ных шту­ковин. А Бар­ри за­дер­жался воз­ле те­ле­эк­ра­на. Ему боль­ше бы­ла ин­те­рес­на пов­седнев­ная жизнь Зем­ли-2. И на­до же, ока­зыва­ет­ся Зе­леная Стре­ла здесь вов­се не Оли­вер, а его отец, вы­жив­ший в ко­раб­лекру­шении вмес­то сы­на. По­жалуй, эта не та но­вость, ко­торой сто­ило бы по­делить­ся при встре­че. А еще он уви­дел се­бя, то есть Бар­ри-2, и в го­лове мгно­вен­но воз­никла бе­зум­но прив­ле­катель­ная идея.  
  
 _«Се­год­ня мэр Снарт по­сетит с ви­зитом не­дав­но от­рестав­ри­рован­ный Цен­траль­ный по­лицей­ский учас­ток. День­ги на рес­тавра­цию од­но­го из ста­рей­ших зда­ний Цен­трал-си­ти бы­ли соб­ра­ны в рам­ках бла­гот­во­ритель­ных ак­ций с под­дер­жки са­мого мэ­ра...»_  
  
      Гром­ко из­ве­щал их ве­дущий но­вос­тей, но ник­то не об­ра­тил на эту но­вость вни­мания, так как в по­меще­ние во­шел Хар­ри­сон У­эллс, и ему яв­но не пон­ра­вилось то, что он уви­дел. Но как для не­го са­мого, так и их об­ще­го де­ла, за­дум­ка Бар­ри по­менять­ся мес­та­ми с его мес­тным двой­ни­ком выг­ля­дела пер­спек­тивно.  
  
      По­меще­ние по­лицей­ско­го учас­тка выг­ля­дело зна­комо и нез­на­комо од­новре­мен­но, вро­де все на сво­их мес­тах, но как буд­то в зер­каль­ном от­ра­жении. Не­кото­рые сот­рудни­ки по­лиции и прес­тупни­ки по­меня­лись мес­та­ми. Дру­гие фор­ма, ору­жие. И да­же этот ба­рель­еф на сте­не иной, су­дя по все­му, этот от­ра­жа­ет со­бытие, пос­ле ко­торо­го ис­то­рии их Зе­мель ра­зош­лись.   
      — Ал­лен! — Бар­ри вос­торжен­но ос­матри­вал­ся и не за­метил, как к не­му по­дош­ла прив­ле­катель­ная мо­лодая де­вуш­ка. — Бар­ри!  
      — Ай­рис? Ты че­го здесь де... — Хо­рошо вов­ре­мя вспом­нил, что не дол­жен ни­чему удив­лять­ся, ина­че это выг­ля­дело бы стран­но. К то­му же он за­метил на по­ясе у де­вуш­ки ко­буру и по­лицей­ский же­тон. Зна­чит Ай­рис это­го ми­ра – де­тек­тив. Ин­те­рес­но, что ее тол­кну­ло на этот путь? И где тог­да Джо?  
      — Ты где был? — ого­вор­ки она не за­мети­ла или не соч­ла важ­ной.   
      — На... мес­те прес­тупле­ния. За­дер­жа­ли неп­редви­ден­ные об­сто­ятель­ства.  
      — Быс­тро под­ни­май­ся к се­бе. Мэр Снарт уже при­был и, неп­ре­мен­но, за­хочет ос­мотреть твою ла­бора­торию.   
      — Лад­но. — Толь­ко сей­час Бар­ри за­метил, что су­ета в учас­тке го­раз­до боль­ше обыч­ной. Од­на­ко в сло­вах де­вуш­ки его прив­лекло не это. — По­дож­ди. Снарт?  
      — Иди уже!  
      Ре­шив, что раз­бе­рет­ся со стран­ностя­ми это­го ми­ра поз­же, Бар­ри, пос­лушно, нап­ра­вил­ся к лес­тни­це.   
      В его ла­бора­тории все бы­ло прак­ти­чес­ки так, как он ос­та­вил у се­бя на Зем­ле, раз­ве что стол был чуть боль­ше зах­ламлен, да по­яви­лась кое-ка­кая но­вая тех­ни­ка, и то ви­димо, как пос­ледс­твие не­дав­не­го ре­мон­та. Вос­поль­зо­вав­шись воз­можностью, Бар­ри заг­ля­нул в ба­зы дан­ных по­лиции, воз­можно, удас­тся об­на­ружить что-ни­будь по­лез­ное. Бла­го оп­ре­делить па­роль, что­бы вой­ти в сис­те­му, тру­да не сос­та­вило – у это­го Бар­ри бы­ли аб­со­лют­но та­кие же вку­сы и ин­те­ресы. Но до­воль­но ско­ро ему приш­лось отор­вать­ся от мо­нито­ра, так как к не­му при­бежал за­пыхав­ший­ся Эд­ди, пре­дуп­ре­дить, что мэр уже идет сю­да и неп­ло­хо бы нем­но­го приб­рать­ся. А Бар­ри толь­ко и ус­пел, что прос­мотреть лич­ное досье Джо, и ока­зыва­ет­ся, что здесь он – джаз­мен и по­ет в клу­бе «Джит­терс». Хо­телось бы пос­лу­шать...  
      Две­ри вновь от­кры­лись и в по­меще­ние сна­чала вош­ли двое ох­ранни­ков, с ка­мен­ны­ми ли­цами ог­ля­дев зас­тывших пос­ре­ди ком­на­ты пар­ней, а за­тем уже во­шел сам мэр. И это дей­стви­тель­но был Ле­онард Снарт. Прес­тупник на Зем­ле-1 и нас­толь­ко ува­жа­емая пер­со­на здесь, уди­витель­но. И от­че­го-то Бар­ри ни­как не мог отор­вать от не­го взгляд, да­же за­пол­нившие по­меще­ние ру­ководс­тво де­пар­та­мен­та по­лиции, вер­ные прих­ле­бате­ли мэ­ра и вез­де­сущие жур­на­лис­ты, не смог­ли по­мешать это­му. На­до приз­нать, что муж­чи­на выг­ля­дел ве­лико­леп­но, оде­тый не в при­выч­ную пар­ку, а в от­лично скро­ен­ный кос­тюм-трой­ку тем­но си­него цве­та в ед­ва за­мет­ную тон­кую бе­лую по­лос­ку. Од­на­ко же цеп­кий взгляд, лу­кавая по­лу­улыб­ка ос­та­вались не­из­менны­ми.  
      — Это по­меще­ние по прось­бе на­шего кри­мина­лис­та – Бар­ри Ал­ле­на, прак­ти­чес­ки не ре­мон­ти­рова­ли, но за­то сме­нили все обо­рудо­вание на са­мое сов­ре­мен­ное. — Выс­ту­пил впе­ред нез­на­комый Бар­ри муж­чи­на, по­хоже на этой Зем­ле он – на­чаль­ник учас­тка. А сам Бар­ри и сло­ва вы­давить из се­бя не мог, зас­тыв под изу­ча­ющим взгля­дом мэ­ра.   
      — В та­ком слу­чае, я уви­дел все что нуж­но. Но мне бы хо­телось здесь за­дер­жать­ся на па­ру ми­нут, — Снарт нак­ло­нил­ся к од­но­му из ох­ранни­ков и что-то ему шеп­нул. — А за­тем я спу­щусь вниз и ска­жу па­ру слов.   
      — При­кажу всем соб­рать­ся. Ты, Ал­лен, то­же спус­кай­ся… как за­кон­чи­те, — Бар­ри не по­нял в чем при­чина этой за­мин­ки в сло­вах «его» на­чаль­ни­ка, но все рав­но ут­верди­тель­но кив­нул.  
      И те­перь он, в за­меша­тель­стве, наб­лю­дал, как ох­ра­на мэ­ра веж­ли­во про­сит всех по­кинуть по­меще­ние, но толь­ко не его. И су­дя по то­му, как Снарт про­дол­жа­ет на не­го смот­реть, он яв­но же­ла­ет ос­тать­ся с Бар­ри на­еди­не. Пос­ледни­ми уш­ли са­ми ох­ранни­ки, и ед­ва дверь за ни­ми зак­ры­лась, как муж­чи­на быс­тро пре­одо­лел раз­де­ля­ющее их с Бар­ри рас­сто­яние. Он при­об­нял пар­ня за та­лию и при­жал­ся к его гу­бам сво­ими. От не­ожи­дан­ности Бар­ри да­же сна­чала от­ве­тил на по­целуй, но ког­да по­нял, что имен­но он де­ла­ет и с кем, ра­зор­вал по­целуй и по­пытал­ся отс­тра­нить­ся, но хват­ка Снар­та бы­ла пря­мо же­лез­ной.  
      — Ты че­го де­ла­ешь? — Да, он пом­нит, что не дол­жен ни­чему удив­лять­ся. Но как в та­кой си­ту­ации во­об­ще мож­но сох­ра­нять не­воз­му­тимость?!  
      — А что, я не мо­гу по­цело­вать сво­его мо­лодо­го му­жа?  
      «Му­жа?! Ка­кого хре­на во­об­ще про­ис­хо­дит на этой Зем­ле? Как!? как я, черт возь­ми, умуд­рился вый­ти за­муж? же­нить­ся? – ть­фу ты, блин – на Снар­те?» — По­ка Бар­ри ти­хо внут­ри па­нико­вал, внеш­не он впал в сту­пор, и Ле­онард, при­няв это как доз­во­ление про­дол­жить, вновь при­пал к его гу­бам.  
      Уве­ряя се­бя, что дол­жен иг­рать по пра­вилам это­го ми­ра, Бар­ри вновь от­ве­тил на по­целуй. Вот толь­ко где-то в глу­бине соз­на­ния, он знал, что ему это да­же нра­вит­ся, и что его те­ло са­мо, без под­сказ­ки, ре­аги­ру­ет на лас­ку, слов­но все про­ис­хо­дящее – пра­виль­но, слов­но все так, как и дол­жно быть.  
      Ка­жет­ся, он да­же слиш­ком вжил­ся в роль, по­тому что на этот раз по­целуй прер­вал Ле­онард.  
      — Что-то ты че­рес­чур на­порист стал, — ус­мехнул­ся муж­чи­на. — Но да­вай с этим до до­ма пов­ре­меним.  
      — Прос­ти, ви­димо я прос­то сос­ку­чил­ся.  
      Бар­ри вдруг по­нял, что не сов­рал. Он и прав­да ску­ча­ет по «сво­ему» Снар­ту. Пос­ледний раз они ви­делись уже до­воль­но дав­но, и меж­ду ни­ми ос­та­лось мно­го не­дос­ка­зан­но­го. Ес­ли за­думать­ся, то их от­но­шения ни­ког­да не под­хо­дили под опи­сание клас­си­чес­ко­го про­тивос­то­яния ге­рой – зло­дей. С са­мой пер­вой встре­чи это бы­ла не­кая одер­жи­мость друг дру­гом, и в кон­фликт она пе­рерас­та­ла лишь от то­го, что не на­ходи­ла ино­го вы­хода. Ко­торый эти Бар­ри и Лен смог­ли най­ти.   
      «Ну, вот, до­бегал­ся. Он уже Лен…» — он мыс­ленно за­катил гла­за, но, ка­жет­ся, те­перь иг­рать чу­жую роль ему ста­нет про­ще.  
      — Мне по­ра вер­нуть­ся к сво­им обя­зан­ностям, — не за­метив ме­тания пар­ня, об­ра­тил­ся к не­му Ле­онард. — Но это все ра­бочие мо­мен­ты на се­год­ня. Так что ес­ли ты здесь за­кон­чил, — он ука­зал на за­вален­ный бу­мага­ми стол, — мо­жем по­ехать до­мой вмес­те.  
      — До­мой?  
      — Знаю, я обе­щал те­бе ужин в рес­то­ране, но этот день ме­ня окон­ча­тель­но вы­мотал, еще од­но по­яв­ле­ние на пуб­ли­ке, бо­юсь, я не вы­дер­жу. Ты прос­тишь мне это, ма­лыш?  
      Бар­ри не­воль­но вздрог­нул, ус­лы­шав до бо­ли зна­комое об­ра­щение, но про­из­не­сен­ное с та­кой лю­бовью и неж­ностью, а не с при­выч­ным сар­казмом и нас­мешкой. Во рту вне­зап­но пе­ресох­ло, что ед­ва смог от­ве­тить:  
      — Ни­чего, я то­же очень хо­чу до­мой.   
      Они спус­ти­лись по­рознь. Ко­неч­но, ни для ко­го не бы­ло сек­ре­том, на ком имен­но же­нат их мэр, но лиш­ний раз про­воци­ровать прес­су не сто­ило. Речь, в ос­новном со­дер­жа­щая вы­раже­ние бла­годар­ности всем по­жер­тво­вав­шим день­ги на рес­тавра­цию зда­ния и по­жела­ния ус­пешной опе­ратив­ной ра­боты не­пос­редс­твен­но учас­тку, как Лен и обе­щал, не за­тяну­лась на­дол­го, и спус­тя уже пол­ча­са они еха­ли в ма­шине в са­мый центр го­рода. В од­ной из мно­го­эта­жек, в ко­торых с са­мой их пос­трой­ки се­лились толь­ко обес­пе­чен­ные лю­ди, и на­ходи­лись апар­та­мен­ты мэ­ра.  
      Рас­те­ряв­шись, Бар­ри слег­ка за­тор­мо­зил на по­роге – он не при­вык к рос­ко­ши, да и как-то слож­но бы­ло по­верить, что Бар­ри-2, на вид пол­ный за­нуда и бо­тан, мо­жет столь же без­ро­пот­но здесь жить.  
      — Все в по­ряд­ке? Выг­ля­дишь рас­те­рян­ным.  
      — Прос­то ус­тал. — Бар­ри теп­ло улыб­нулся в от­вет. Так стран­но и так при­ят­но слы­шать сло­ва за­боты от Снар­та.  
      — Тог­да я быс­тро при­му душ, а по­том при­готов­лю нам ужин, раз уж рес­то­ран на се­год­ня от­ме­нил­ся.  
      Лен пе­ресек всю ком­на­ту, по пу­ти сни­мая с се­бя пид­жак и гал­стук и рас­сте­гивая вер­хние пу­гови­цы ру­баш­ки. Та­кой слег­ка неб­режный вид де­лал его чер­тов­ски сек­су­аль­ным и ког­да он ос­та­новил­ся на по­роге спаль­ни, что­бы по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся, что при­гото­вить на ужин, Бар­ри еле сдер­жался, что­бы ос­та­вать­ся на мес­те, и не рва­нуть впе­ред и впить­ся тре­бова­тель­ным по­целу­ем в гу­бы муж­чи­ны, нап­ле­вав на мо­раль и при­личия.  
      — Все рав­но, лишь бы это го­тови­лось быс­тро. Я жут­ко го­лоден. — На са­мом де­ле он не со­бирал­ся здесь за­дер­жи­вать­ся до ужи­на. Про­дол­жать иг­рать в семью – по­пус­ту да­вить на боль­ную мо­золь. Ведь яс­но же как день, что в сво­ем ми­ре Бар­ри ни­ког­да не стать нас­толь­ко же счас­тли­вым с этим же че­лове­ком. Да и по­мимо это­го, на Зем­ле-2 они с со­вер­шенно ины­ми це­лями.  
      Ле­онард ушел, а Бар­ри нап­ра­вил­ся бы­ло к вы­ходу, но за­метил ми­га­ющий ого­нек ав­то­от­ветчи­ка. Он и сам не по­нял, что имен­но зас­та­вило его прос­лу­шать ос­тавлен­ное со­об­ще­ние, од­на­ко заз­ву­чав­ший в ди­нами­ке го­лос ма­тери, приг­воздил его к мес­ту. Она про­сила пе­рез­во­нить, что Бар­ри, не за­думы­ва­ясь, и сде­лал.  
      — Ма­лыш, ты че­го? — Пос­ле раз­го­вора с ма­мой, Бар­ри не смог сдер­жать сле­зы и не ус­пел их скрыть, ког­да вер­нулся Ле­онард. Он про­шел на кух­ню, преж­де чем за­метил сос­то­яние му­жа, но толь­ко он по­думал по­дой­ти, как тот уже улы­бал­ся.   
      — Раз­го­вари­вал с ма­мой. Бла­года­рит за би­леты в Ат­ланти­ду.  
      — Тог­да к че­му сле­зы?   
      — Сос­ку­чил­ся. Дав­но их ви­дел. — Бар­ри не знал, так ли это на са­мом де­ле у его двой­ни­ка, в этот раз он го­ворил толь­ко за се­бя.   
      — Да, дав­но. Но я ведь уже го­ворил и пов­то­рю еще раз, что те­бе не сто­ит пре­неб­ре­гать встре­чами с ро­дите­лями толь­ко по­тому, что у ме­ня кон­фликт с тво­им от­цом.  
      «Ес­ли уж здесь есть та­кой кон­фликт, то до­ма он бы точ­но прев­ра­тил­ся в ка­тас­тро­фу. Там ведь два от­ца…» — но вслух он, ко­неч­но же, ни­чего это­го го­ворить не стал. За­то по­пытал­ся ис­пра­вить си­ту­ацию для Бар­ри-2.  
      — Он прос­то пло­хо те­бя зна­ет. Ког­да они вер­нутся из по­ез­дки, по­обе­щай, что мы вмес­те схо­дим их на­вес­тить.  
      Лен сто­ял спи­ной и не ви­дел, как па­рень все­го за пол уда­ра сер­дца ока­зал­ся ря­дом, за­то по­чувс­тво­вал по­рыв вет­ра и, обер­нувшись, стол­кнул­ся с ним нос к но­су. Бар­ри об­нял Ле­онар­да, по­ложив го­лову ему на пле­чо.  
      — Ты се­год­ня ка­кой-то стран­ный. Точ­но все в по­ряд­ке? — Ле­онард, бу­дучи ум­ным че­лове­ком, прос­то не мог не за­метить все эти стран­ности, но пред­ста­вить, что его муж – дру­гой че­ловек, не смог бы да­же он.  
      — В пол­ном. Прос­то по­обе­щай.  
      — Не мо­гу от­ка­зать, ког­да ты так про­сишь. — Он по­цело­вал пар­ня и на этот раз тот от­клик­нулся с боль­шой охо­той. — Я люб­лю те­бя, ма­лыш.  
      Бар­ри нес­терпи­мо за­хоте­лось, что­бы эти сло­ва от­но­сились имен­но ему, но, увы, для это­го он ро­дил­ся не на той Зем­ле.  
      — Пой­ду то­же ос­ве­жусь пе­ред ужи­ном.  
      Ле­онард лишь кив­нул, в его го­лове уже мель­кал спи­сок не­об­хо­димых про­дук­тов, но Бар­ри все же об­нял его на про­щание. На­до ли го­ворить, что ни в ка­кую ван­ную он не по­шел, а, уй­дя в спид­форс, нав­сегда по­кинул этот у­ют­ный, ма­лень­кий и иде­аль­ный для не­го ми­рок.  
  
      Вер­нувшись до­мой, на Зем­лю-1, уже сов­сем ско­ро Бар­ри ощу­тил тос­ку. Ему очень хо­телось вновь встре­тить­ся с Ле­ном. Нет, не с тем с Зем­ли-2, то­го он сов­сем не знал, тот Лен был лишь от­ра­жени­ем, но их крат­кое зна­комс­тво по­мог­ло по­нять чувс­тва, ко­торые по не­опыт­ности и нез­на­нию он при­нимал за про­тивос­то­яние. И, ко­неч­но же, он прек­расно по­нимал, что у не­го ни­ког­да в пол­ной ме­ре не бу­дет то­го, что есть у Бар­ри-2 – у них слиш­ком раз­ные судь­бы.   
      Хоть внеш­не па­рень вел се­бя, как обыч­но, был соб­ран, да­же ве­сел, но для близ­ких его иг­ра не ос­та­лась не за­мечен­ной. В один из ве­черов Джо и Ай­рис все-та­ки уда­лось убе­дить Бар­ри по­гово­рить с ни­ми. Он сог­ла­сил­ся, по­нимая, что удер­жи­вать столь­ко чувств в се­бе боль­ше не в сос­то­янии, воз­можно, по­делив­шись ими с род­ны­ми ему ста­нет чуть лег­че. И он рас­ска­зал все о сво­ем пре­быва­нии на Зем­ле-2.  
      — Ты его лю­бишь. — И это был да­же не воп­рос. Ай­рис выс­лу­шав рас­сказ, приш­ла к единс­твен­но­му вер­но­му вы­воду, хо­тя Бар­ри и ста­рал­ся о чувс­твах не го­ворить. Но и от­ри­цать не стал.  
      — Ка­жет­ся да. Но что тол­ку, в этом ми­ре для нас от­но­шения все рав­но не­воз­можны.  
      — Кто это ска­зал?   
      — Ник­то. Но Снарт – прес­тупник и ап­ри­ори по дру­гую от ме­ня сто­рону. Мы слиш­ком раз­ные. Да, к то­му же, не ду­маю, что у не­го мо­гут быть по­доб­ные чувс­тва ко мне.  
      — Ты не мо­жешь на­вер­ня­ка это­го знать.  
      — Ко­неч­но не мо­гу, но… — Бар­ри раз­вел ру­ками, не зная что еще до­бавить. — Но, а что вы ду­ма­ете?   
      — Бар­ри, ты зна­ешь мое от­но­шение к по­доб­но­го ро­да чувс­твам, — в гла­зах Ай­рис прос­коль­зну­ла грусть, но она не поз­во­лила се­бе на нее от­влечь­ся. — За них нуж­но бо­роть­ся, за них нуж­но дер­жать­ся все­ми си­лами, ведь все­го за один миг их мо­жет не стать. И ес­ли Ле­онард Снарт смог их в те­бе выз­вать, то не сто­ит от это­го от­ка­зывать­ся толь­ко по­тому, что для ос­таль­ных он… пло­хой.   
      — На Зем­ле-2, Снарт не пло­хой че­ловек и все рав­но с ро­дите­лями то­го Бар­ри у не­го на­тяну­тые от­но­шения.  
      — Ты за это пе­режи­ва­ешь? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Джо, до это­го в раз­го­воре не учас­тву­ющий. — Что твои род­ные бу­дут про­тив? — Бар­ри не­реши­тель­но кив­нул. — Смот­ри, Ай­рис уже да­ла свое одоб­ре­ние. Я уве­рен, что Цис­ко и Кей­тлин, то­же те­бя пой­мут, не смот­ря на их прош­лые вза­имо­от­но­шения со Снар­том.   
      — А па­па? Он точ­но не одоб­рит та­кого зя­тя, — Бар­ри да­же ус­мехнул­ся. — А ты?  
      — Да, с Ген­ри мо­гут воз­никнуть проб­ле­мы, но ра­ди те­бя он все при­мет. А я, — Джо глу­боко вздох­нул. — Ко­неч­но, я не в вос­торге, но ес­ли эти от­но­шения сде­ла­ют те­бя счас­тли­вым, я пер­вым пож­му Снар­ту ру­ку, впус­кая его к нам в семью.  
      Бар­ри был слег­ка оша­рашен, он не ожи­дал по­доб­ной под­дер­жки. Ка­жет­ся, его семья го­раз­до тер­пи­мее и ре­шитель­нее, чем он. Он об­нял сна­чала Ай­рис, за­тем Джо, поб­ла­года­рив за по­нима­ние.  
      — Бар­ри, мы все те­бя лю­бим и хо­тим для те­бя лишь од­но­го – счастья. И сей­час на пу­ти к не­му сто­ишь толь­ко ты сам.   
      — Вы пра­вы. Я дол­жен ему ска­зать.  
      — Так че­го же ты ждешь? Бе­ги, Бар­ри, бе­ги! — зас­ме­ялась Ай­рис, и Бар­ри сор­вался с мес­та. По­жалуй, впер­вые за очень дол­гое вре­мя эта фра­за вы­зыва­ла не уны­ние, а на­деж­ду.  
  
      Бар­ри сто­ял у две­рей квар­ти­ры Снар­та, ад­рес ко­торой он уз­нал сра­зу же, как толь­ко пе­ремес­тился об­ратно с Зем­ли-2, бла­го ма­ячок в кри­опуш­ке по-преж­не­му был на мес­те. Он все еще был во мно­гом не уве­рен, но в дверь все же пос­ту­чал. Дверь от­кры­лась прак­ти­чес­ки мгно­вен­но. Муж­чи­на по ту сто­рону две­ри был яв­но удив­лен та­кому гос­тю.  
      — Ты не раз­носчик пиц­цы.   
      — Как ви­дишь.  
      — И за­чем ты здесь, Бар­ри?  
      — Мы мо­жем по­гово­рить? По­жалуй­ста. — Бар­ри хоть и ста­рал­ся выг­ля­деть не­воз­му­тимым, на са­мом де­ле он был чрез­вы­чай­но сму­щен, и от цеп­ко­го взгля­да Ле­онар­да это не ук­ры­лось. Муж­чи­на ус­мехнул­ся и нем­но­го пос­то­ронил­ся, да­вая пар­ню прой­ти.  
      — Не мо­гу от­ка­зать, ког­да ты так про­сишь.  
      Бар­ри вздрог­нул, ус­лы­шав уже зна­комую ему фра­зу, но в квар­ти­ру во­шел.   
      «Что это ес­ли не судь­ба? Мо­жет, я зря се­бя нак­ру­чиваю и у ме­ня есть шанс?»


	6. Вечер быстрых свиданий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (думаю, здесь все ясно из названия).

_Think you're really hot,_  
_And I want you to me mine._  
_I like the way the brain,_  
_On your pinky ring shine._  
_Lana Del Rey «Delicious»_

  
  
      — Добрый вечер дамы и господа. И добро пожаловать на Вечер быстрых свиданий! — В центр красиво декорированного зала вышла немолодая уже женщина, но еще не растерявшая своей былой привлекательности. В ее каштановых волосах кое-где блестела седина, которая, судя по всему, нисколько ее не смущала и в чем-то даже украшала. Но самым привлекательным был ее голос. Тягучий, бархатный, он обволакивал и приковывал внимание абсолютно всех в помещении независимо от пола или возраста. — Как вы можете знать, сегодня вас ждет необычный вечер. Сегодня вы здесь, потому что открыты для отношений не ограниченных гендерными рамками. Любовь не знает границ, и мы полностью это поддерживаем, — зал что-то одобрительно загудел, но она сделала жест рукой, призывая к тишине. — Прежде чем вечер начнется, позвольте напомнить основные правила:  
  
_Правило 1. При входе вы заполнили анкеты регистрации. По условиям конфиденциальности, мы не разглашаем личные данные без согласия участника._  
 _Правило 2. На основании указанных данных, вы получили бейдж с именем и номером: синий означает вашу активную позицию, красный – пассивную. Ваша предполагаемая роль в отношениях поможет сегодня установить порядок свиданий. Участник с синим номером, подсаживается за столик к участнику с красным, который остается на месте на все время проведения вечеринки._  
 _Правило 3. Пары общаются до звукового сигнала, после которого участники с синими номерами по часовой стрелке перемещаются ровно на один столик на следующее свидание._  
 _Правило 4. Время каждого быстрого свидания 5 минут. Этого времени достаточно, чтобы произвести и составить первое впечатление о человеке._  
 _Правило 5. Вечеринка проходит при равном количестве участников, чтобы дать шанс каждому гостю романтического вечера знакомств найти свою пару._  
 _Правило 6. Вместе с бейджами вы получили «Карточки симпатий», в которых после каждого свидания отмечаются положительные или отрицательные впечатления о собеседнике, на их основании, в дальнейшем, будут выявлены совпадения симпатий участников. Поэтому в конце вечера все предоставляют свои карточки организатору, и в течение 24 часов получают контакты участников встречи, с которыми совпали симпатии._  
 _После быстрых свиданий вы сможете продолжить вечер и поближе познакомиться друг с другом._  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что ты все-таки уговорил меня прийти, — негодовал Барри, с большим трудом оторвавшись от манящего голоса распорядительницы вечеринки, продолжающей уточнять некоторые детали проведения.  
      — Я уже не раз повторял, что тебе полезно проветриться, пообщаться с новыми людьми, — Циско не обратил внимания на недовольство друга, вместо этого он с большим интересом осматривал гостей в зале, заранее примечая наиболее симпатичных кандидатов.  
      — Да я и так часто общаюсь с новыми людьми.  
      — Как Флэш, возможно. Но вот Барри Аллен практически человек-невидимка. Уж извини, чувак. — Барри махнул рукой: «все нормально», в данный момент его волновало другое.  
      — Но ты не упоминал, что этот вечер… кхм, смешанных свиданий.  
      — Так даже веселей.  
      — Думаешь? Ладно, где мой бейдж с номером? Вечеринка скоро начнется. — Циско отчего-то стушевался и протянул карточку с именем и номером. Барри, не моргая, уставился на нее, не решаясь взять ее в руки. — Какого черта она красная?! — от возмущения он невольно повысил голос, что на них начали оглядываться, и пришлось перейти на шепот. — Почему это я – пассив?  
      — А разве не так? — Барри непонимающе захлопал ресницами. — На моей памяти, ты ни разу не был инициатором отношений. А сколько лет продолжались твои непонятки с Айрис и так ни к чему не привели? И все потому, что ты был недостаточно решителен.  
      Барри молчал. В принципе, все сказанное – правда, однако прозвучало это совсем не лестно.  
      — Но красную карточку ты получил даже не за это, — продолжил Циско. — Барри, ты берешь на себя слишком много ответственности, стоя на защите нашего города, тратишь много сил и энергии. Но рядом с тобой нет никого, с кем ты мог бы расслабиться и хоть ненадолго забыть, что ты супергерой. Мы…  
      — Мы?  
      — Ну да. Привести тебя сюда была идея всей нашей команды. — Барри закатил глаза. Чего-то такого он подсознательно и ожидал. — Так вот. Мы думаем, что тебе рядом нужен сильный человек, за кого не нужно бояться, кто в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться, и рядом с кем ты сможешь почувствовать себя слабым и защищенным.  
      — Очень сильно похоже на слова Айрис.  
      — А я что не могу так говорить? — Циско состроил обиженную физиономию, но наткнулся на полный сомнения взгляд, и тут же вскинул руки в шутливом жесте поражения. — Ну, хорошо, это действительно слова Айрис. И вообще, это с самого начала была ее идея, а так как все ее поддержали, отвертеться я не смог. Чувак, я пойму, если ты захочешь уйти. Но в таком случае мне обратно лучше не возвращаться.  
      Он даже зажмурился, не решаясь смотреть, как Барри обдумывает то, что только что услышал и тем самым определяет: похвалят ли Циско за успешное выполнение задания или же растерзают за провал.  
      — Ладно, давай сюда этот номер. И пойдем, уже приглашают занимать места. Думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если я посижу здесь пару часов. — Циско облегченно выдохнул и заулыбался. Барри чуть приподнял уголки губ в ответ. — У тебя-то по-любому синий цвет на бейдже.  
      — А то!  
      — И не смущает, что тебя ожидают свидания с парнями?  
      — Ничуть. Я же говорил уже, так только веселей.  
      — Наверное… — Барри сел за столик с тем же номером, что и на его бейдже. — Циско, а с чего вы вообще решили, что этот кто-то, по вашему мнению, подходящий мне вообще может быть на таком вечере?  
      — Не знаю, друг. Но всякое может быть.  
      Барри проследил, как Циско остановился возле соседнего столика, а значит самое последнее «свидание» они проведут друг с другом. Затем он немного лениво осмотрел зал и людей, торопливо расходившихся по своим местам, но на первый взгляд никто его не заинтересовал.  
      А тем временем прозвучал звонок, обозначающий начало первого свидания. За столик к Барри присела девушка в больших очках в роговой оправе, в кардигане и с затянутыми в хвост темными волосами. На вид она была скромна и незаметна, что возник вопрос: как же она получила синий номер? Но стоило ей открыть рот, как вопрос тут же отпал. За пять минут этого свидания Барри не смог вставить ни слова, лишь растерянно улыбался и пару раз умудрился поддакнуть. В «Карточке симпатий» появилась первая запись – гиперактивная библиотекарша.  
      Следующим был парень, выглядевший, словно с обложки журнала, но абсолютно в себя влюбленный. Барри вновь предоставил возможность говорить собеседнику, что тот с явным удовольствием и делал. В карточку ушло – нарцисс.  
      Далее были девушка-спортсменка, любящая, кажется, абсолютно все виды спорта, и женщина лет на десять старше, пришедшая с явной и единственной целью найти здесь супруга. Барри все это мало интересовало, и он лишь из вежливости поддерживал видимость беседы. А после пятого быстрого свидания, он и вовсе перестал следить за сменяющимися вероятными партнерами и предпочитал молчать. За это время его «Карточка симпатий» успела пополниться такими комментариями, как: заботливая мамочка, девчонка с соседнего двора, любитель скользких острот, альфонс, типичная блондинка, любитель выпить и так далее. Пока он не встретил никого, с кем хотелось бы продолжить знакомство. Хотя была одна девочка, но уж слишком открыто она заглядывалась на девушку за соседним с Барри столиком. Поэтому записав «играет за другую команду», он тут же выбросил ее из головы.  
      Впереди оставалось не так много свиданий, но эмоционально Барри был уже перегружен и не делал даже попытки притвориться, что его нынешний собеседник хоть сколько-нибудь его интересует. Наконец прозвенел звонок. Барри набрал полную грудь воздуха, готовясь к очередному претенденту. Он сидел, опустив голову, чтобы дать отдых уставшему сознанию, поэтому сразу обратил внимание на руки, сцепленные между собой. А точнее на примечательное кольцо на правом мизинце. Насторожившись, Барри поднял голову и от неожиданности резко выдохнул. Сидевший напротив него мужчина, чего уж тут греха таить, был чертовски привлекателен. Довольно высокий, худощавый, в черной рубашке с длинным рукавом и черным же галстуком в широкую голубую полоску, подчеркивающим его ледяные голубые глаза.  
      Леонард Снарт собственной персоной.  
      — Ну здравствуй, Скарлет. Какая неожиданность.  
      — Снарт… — почти простонал Барри, заранее ощущая, что эта встреча ни к чему хорошему не приведет. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
      — Судя по всему, то же, что и ты – хочу с кем-нибудь познакомиться.  
      — Ой ли? Да каждое твое действие ведет к определенной цели. Ты же просто так, наверное, даже пиццу не заказываешь.  
      Леонард пожал плечами и криво улыбнулся: — Меня так больше заинтересовал твой красный бейдж. Вот значит, какие у защитника нашего города предпочтения. Я запомню.  
      Барри смутился и слегка покраснел, но приложил все усилия, чтобы этого не показывать.  
      — Не смешно.  
      — А кто смеется?  
      — Ну, например, вон тот парень через два столика от нашего, — Барри кивнул головой в лево, и Леонард повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто в карточке Барри записан как «петросян». — Столько бородатых шуток за раз я еще никогда не слышал.  
      Снарт никак это не прокомментировал, продолжая смотреть на другой столик. Барри проследил за его взглядом, и оказалось, что наблюдает он вовсе не за незадачливым комедиантом, а за его собеседницей, миловидной блондинкой лет тридцати – тридцати пяти. Для Барри она старовата, но для Снарта самый подходящий возраст. И то, как мужчина на нее смотрел, пробудило в Барри самое неожиданное чувство – ревность. Его разум взбунтовался: какого черта, ведь Леонард сейчас с ним на свидании?! Задушить эти мысли и чувства в зародыше не удалось, и чтобы не впадать в панику, Барри постарался отвлечься разговором.  
      — И все-таки, зачем ты здесь? — Леонард вновь повернулся к парню, чтобы ответить, но не успел. — Только давай без всей этой чепухи насчет знакомства. Тебе это нужно примерно так же, как и мне, вот только мне выбора не предоставили, а ты… У тебя здесь явно какой-то интерес имеется, — на этих словах взгляд Снарта всего на мгновение метнулся обратно к женщине за другим столиком, но Барри успел это заметить. И вновь внутри парня забурлила эта непонятная ревность. — Та женщина! Она тебе нужна. Зачем?  
      — А зачем, по-твоему, мужчине нужна привлекательная женщина? — произнесено это было с такой пошлой улыбкой, что должны были отпасть все сомнения в намерениях Леонарда. Однако Барри слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы повестись.  
      — Ради секса? Да брось! Ты не стал бы так заморачиваться. Тут что-то другое…  
      — Знай я тебя чуть меньше, Барри, подумал бы, что ты ревнуешь.  
      — Пфф… Чушь какая... — он изо всех сил старался не покраснеть, но судя по довольному выражению лица Снарта, ему это не удалось. — В общем, что тебе нужно от той женщины, Снарт? Я ведь все равно узнаю.  
      — Ну, хорошо. — Барри про себя облегченно вздохнул, что Леонард не стал продолжать смущающую тему ревности. — Скажем так, у нее есть то, что мне нужно.  
      — И к чему эти сложности? Ты мог бы просто это украсть.  
      — Да что ты понимаешь в преступной деятельности…  
      — Ты не знаешь, где она держит эту вещь.  
      — Я не знаю, где она ее держит.  
      Впервые за вечер, да и скорее всего за все время их вынужденного знакомства, они искренне друг другу улыбнулись.  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу позволить обокрасть эту женщину?  
      — Вполне.  
      — Но ты все равно не отступишься?  
      — Нет.  
      — Я найду способ тебя остановить.  
      — Буду ждать, — вновь улыбнулся Леонард и тут прозвенел звонок, означающий конец их свидания. — Но лучше, Барри, просто забудь и займись тем, зачем пришел – найди кого-нибудь.  
      — Кажется, уже нашел, — произнес Барри, прежде чем понял, что именно сказал, и прикусил язык. Снарт чуть склонил голову вбок, словно не доверяя его словам.  
      — Да? Что ж, в таком случае – удачи.  
      Он уже встал из-за стола и успел отойти, когда Барри бросил ему вслед свое рассеянное «И тебе».  
      Следующие две пятиминутки, отведенные для знакомства, Барри даже не заметил и напротив этих претендентов в его «Карточке симпатий» зияли два жирных прочерка. Зато он никак не мог оторвать взгляда от слов, что он написал после свидания со Снартом: «очаровательный негодяй». Черт возьми, а ведь у него действительно есть некоторые чувства к Леонарду Снарту. Пока не вполне ясные, но чем больше он думает об этом мужчине и украдкой на него посматривает, тем яснее понимает, что не может допустить, чтобы с этого вечера Лен ушел с кем-то другим.  
      Вновь прозвенел звонок, но Барри никак не отреагировал, собираясь проигнорировать очередное знакомство, ведь именно сейчас Снарт подсаживается к нужной ему женщине. Но у нынешней собеседницы, очевидно, были другие планы.  
      — Вы не могли бы улыбнуться? — донеслось до слуха Барри, когда он как можно незаметней наблюдал, как женщина через два столика от него начинает таять от мужчины напротив. Однако краем глаза он покосился на новую собеседницу. По возрасту она годится ему в матери. Тщательно закрашенная седина, скрываемые косметикой морщины вокруг глаз и рта, блузка с глубоким декольте и кокетливо повязанный на шее шарфик.  
      — Что, простите?  
      — Наблюдаю за вами последние пару встреч, вы ни слова не сказали. Улыбнитесь. — Барри непроизвольно растянул губы в улыбке, удивившись как легко это вышло. — Ну вот, так и думала. С такой улыбкой слова, наверное, излишни. Разочек улыбнетесь – и домой возвратитесь не один.  
      Барри еле остановился, чтобы не заулыбаться вновь, вдруг дама воспримет это как приглашение.  
      — Извините, я просто немного устал, поэтому предпочитаю слушать.  
      — Удалось сегодня найти кого-нибудь подходящего?  
      Барри бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Снарта. Он непринужденно болтал с женщиной напротив. И кажется, довольно успешно, судя по тому, как блестят ее глаза, а пальцы рук маняще теребят пуговицу блузки на ее объемном бюсте. Парня вновь охватила ревность, даже зная, что для Леонарда этот флирт лишь способ достичь цели. Но стоило только представить, как он обнимает эту блондинку, целует, так сразу же захотелось выскочить из-за стола и в спидфорсе унести Снарта куда-нибудь подальше.  
      — Вижу что удалось.  
      — Неужели так заметно?  
      — Просто я очень наблюдательна. Но тот мужчина совсем на вас не смотрит. И не смотря на то, что он, несомненно, привлекателен, все же вы могли бы найти кого-нибудь получше и помоложе. Выглядит подозрительно.  
      Собеседница оказалась догадливой. Только не просто подозрительно, а скорее даже опасно. Барри снова посмотрел на Леонарда и на мгновение их взгляды встретились, но и этого времени Барри хватило, чтобы покраснеть. Слава богу, время свидания закончилось и не пришлось выслушивать соображения его собеседницы по этому поводу. Они немного скомкано попрощались, и Барри счел своим долгом записать в карточке напротив ее номера «мисс марпл».  
      Наконец-то к нему за столик подсел Циско, а значит этот долгий и утомительный вечер практически подошел к концу. Вот только друг, похоже, не собирался давать расслабиться.  
      — Это что Капитан Холод был?  
      — Он.  
      — Что-то при регистрации я его не видел.  
      Барри пожал плечами: — Ну, когда ему надо, он умеет становиться незаметным.  
      — Зачем он здесь?  
      — Я тот же вопрос ему задал. — Циско уставился на него: «И?» — Если отбросить все лишнее, то ради вон той блондинки, а точнее ради того, чем она владеет.  
      — Обхаживает, чтобы потом обокрасть? Как низко, даже для него. — Циско обжег взглядом спину Снарта, сейчас без особого энтузиазма общающегося с его последним партнером на этом вечере. Инфантильным на вид парнем примерно одного с Барри возрастом, но с таким нескрываемым восторгом глядящим на мужчину перед ним. Похоже, на этой вечеринке Снарт вообще мало кого оставил равнодушным.  
      — Ты ведь общался с этой женщиной. Что она из себя представляет?  
      — Да ничего особенного, — теперь настала очередь Циско пожимать плечами. — Обычная женщина средних лет. В разводе, и хоть открыто она не говорила, но, похоже, что есть ребенок. Сама шьет одежду. В общем-то, все. Даже не представляю, что там могло заинтересовать Снарта.  
      — Что-то да есть. Надо ему помешать.  
      — И как это здесь можно сделать, среди такой кучи свидетелей?  
      — Не знаю, еще не придумал.  
      Тут Циско резко и многозначительно замолчал, и вновь внимательно посмотрел на Снарта, а затем столь же внимательно осмотрел Барри, что тот невольно занервничал.  
      — Ты чего?  
      — Я тут подумал, а ведь Снарт идеально подходит под описание человека, который может быть рядом с тобой. — Барри хотел запротестовать, чисто для видимости, но ему все равно не дали. — Нет-нет, послушай. Он сильный, умный, определенно может за себя постоять, и ты точно не будешь переживать за него по любому поводу. А еще он уже знает твою тайну, что только в плюс.  
      — А еще он вор, убийца и похищал Кейтлин, тебя и чуть не покалечил твоего брата.  
      — Ну, у каждого свои недостатки…  
      — Просто скажи, что надеешься вновь встретиться с Лизой.  
      — Была такая мысль, — Циско мечтательно заулыбался, но от основной темы разговора это его не отвлекло. — Не пойму, почему ты вдруг так резко против него настроился? Ты же сам нас уговаривал, что в душе Холод добрый и заботливый, пока мы не смирились.  
      — Сам не пойму. Может, потому что он мне нравится, действительно нравится. И это меня чертовски пугает. А это, как последняя попытка одуматься.  
      Теперь, когда Барри признал вслух свои чувства, отступать назад смысла никакого. Вопрос в другом: решится ли он на активные действия или, как обычно, предпочтет тихо страдать из-за неразделенной любви?  
      — Барри, ты же знаешь, я не мастер говорить речи, за этим лучше обратиться к Айрис или Кейтлин, но их здесь нет, так что придется тебе послушать меня. — Уже прозвучал последний звонок, и вечер быстрых свиданий официально окончился, но парни продолжали сидеть за столиком, их разговор еще продолжался. — Не смотри ни на кого, ни наше, ни чье-то еще мнение здесь неважно, если он нравится тебе, вперед!  
      — Да, ты далеко не мастер речей.  
      — Главное смысл я донес. Ну?!  
      — Что «ну»? — Барри аж растерялся.  
      — Чего ты сидишь? Иди, найди его!  
      — Я боюсь. А если это игра в одни ворота? Как при следующей встречи мне ему в глаза смотреть? А если он это использует против меня же?..  
      — Прекрати паниковать! — Циско схватил Барри за руку, когда тот нервно начал перебирать пальцами по столу. — Поверь мне, он одержим тобой не меньше. Просто знаю, — сразу ответил он на очевидный вопрос. — Все, давай уже иди!  
      Барри не стал больше противиться, будь что будет. Он осмотрел зал и людей в нем. Кто-то шел на выход, жалея о зря потраченном времени, а кто-то спешил найти заинтересовавшего человека, чтобы продолжить знакомство. Барри на мгновение замер испугавшись, что Леонард мог уже покинуть помещение, но почти сразу же на него наткнулся в компании той самой блондинки. Пока женщина тихо млела от столь пристального внимания, Барри все больше убеждался, что не позволит Лену уйти отсюда с ней. Последние сомнения отпали – этот мужчина должен принадлежать ему.  
      Как Барри подошел ближе, эти двое не заметили за милой беседой. Тогда он нагло между ними вклинился, отодвигая назад растерявшуюся женщину, и предпочитая не думать, что именно он делает, накрыл губы Леонарда своими. Всего доля секунды заминки и они уже целовались, забыв про всех и вся. И не видели, как Циско разулыбался и одобряюще поднял вверх большие пальцы. И как оскорбленная и обозленная женщина выбежала прочь из зала.  
      Когда за недостатком кислорода поцелуй закончился, Снарт не отпустил Барри, продолжая держать его за талию, прижимая к себе.  
      — Все-таки ты нашел способ мне помешать, — он улыбнулся одним уголком губ. — Но ты понимаешь, что я все равно заполучу ту вещь?  
      — Даже не сомневаюсь. Но теперь ты, по крайней мере, не разобьешь сердце этой женщине. — Барри хмыкнул и обхватил руками шею Леонарда. — Хотя, если честно, мне на нее плевать. Я поцеловал тебя, потому что этого хотел.  
      — А не боишься, что я могу разбить твое сердце?  
      — Боюсь. Но ничего не могу с собой поделать, меня к тебе сильно тянет.  
      Губы Лена растянулись в хищной улыбке: — Тогда тебе лучше узнать сразу, что я жуткий собственник и если ты станешь моим, отпустить я тебя уже не смогу.  
      — Я готов рискнуть, — шепнул Барри прямо в губы мужчины, прежде чем вновь его поцеловать, тем самым скрепляя их негласную сделку. — Давай уйдем отсюда.  
      Барри взял Леонарда за руку, тот лишь снисходительно ухмыльнулся, позволив парню такую невинность. Они уже почти дошли до выхода, как Барри вдруг остановился.  
      — Подожди, — он метнулся в сторону, но Лен смог заметить, как в мусорную корзину упали их «Карточки симпатий». — Все, теперь можем идти.


	7. Не называй меня Скарлет!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вновь встретив в своем любимом баре Флэша, Леонард нисколько не удивился, что тот пришел с новой просьбой. Вот только на этот раз оплату он затребует куда больше и интересней...

_You call me lavender, you call me sunshine_   
_You say take it off_   
_Lana Del Rey. «Mermaid motel»_

  
  
      Прошло около получаса с открытия бара, и Леонард с тоской оглядел полупустое помещение, представляя, как всего через несколько часов здесь все будет забито пьяными галдящими людьми. А пока же кроме него самого, барменши, да парочки завсегдатаев никого не было. И то последние двое воспринимались уже как неотъемлемый предмет интерьера. Они и бар-то этот, наверное, считают своим домом больше, чем ту выгребную яму, куда уползают в те немногие часы, когда заведение закрыто.  
      Леонард подошел к стойке бара, за которой стояла женщина, выглядевшая так, словно когда-то заглянула сюда с крутого рок-фестиваля, да так и осталась на долгие годы, значительно ее потрепавшие. Казалось, что она годится Лену в матери, но на самом деле, он точно знал, что она на несколько лет его младше.  
      — Налей как обычно.  
      — Не рановато начинаешь? — привычно прохрипел ее грубый, напрочь прокуренный голос.  
      — В самый раз, других планов на день у меня все равно нет.  
      Женщина равнодушно пожала плечами, вряд ли ей это на самом деле было интересно. Она достала из холодильной камеры бутылку и чистый стакан, — они всегда охлаждали несколько специально для Леонарда, — добавила лед и наполнила виски почти до краев. Здесь он был не самого высокого качества, поэтому пить его можно было только таким способом. Конечно, всегда можно было выбрать напиток получше, но Снарт был верен своим привычкам.   
      Забрав напиток, он устроился за столиком у окна. Видно сквозь него было плохо, зато с этого места удобно просматривался весь зал, а так же главный вход и дверь, ведущая в служебные помещения. Тоже сила привычки.   
      Зато вошедшего в бар Флэша, он заметил сразу же.  
      Наблюдая, как парень рассеянно озирается по сторонам, Леонард, сделал большой глоток виски из своего стакана, ощутив, как обжигающе-ледяная жидкость приятно прокатилась по горлу. Появление Флэша его нисколько не удивило, рано или поздно, он ожидал его вновь здесь увидеть. Гораздо больше его взволновал сам парень. Уже в который раз он отметил для себя насколько же этот пацан привлекательный. А сколько раз, еще до того, как узнать личность Флэша, он мечтал содрать с парня супергеройские шмотки и жестко его отыметь, выпуская накопившуюся злость за постоянные вмешательства в чужие дела. А узнав, кто прячется под маской, желание подмять Флэша под себя нисколько не уменьшилось, разве что стало чуть мягче.   
      — Скарлет! Давно не виделись, — отсалютовал он стаканом, когда Барри Аллен подошел к столику и, не спрашивая разрешения, уселся напротив. — Какими судьбами?  
      — У меня к тебе просьба.  
      — Даже не сомневаюсь, ведь по другому поводу ты не приходишь. — Лен снова пригубил свой напиток, но нарвался на недовольный взгляд. — Что?  
      — Тебе лучше бы не пить сегодня больше.  
      — Я сам знаю, что для меня лучше, — огрызнулся Лен, однако бокал все же отставил. — А тебе, Скарлет, лучше не тратить время понапрасну. Итак, что ты от меня хочешь?  
      — Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня украл.  
      — Что ж, тебе удалось меня слегка удивить и заинтересовать. Давай, Скарлет, я жажду подробностей!  
      — Ты мог бы перестать называть меня так? — Только сейчас Леонард заметил, что парень почти незаметно кривится всякий раз после упоминания этого прозвища. И нашел это весьма забавным, хотя в мыслях, он уже давно называет его только по имени.  
      — Скарлет? — и Барри снова смешно сморщил нос. — Даже не знаю, «Скарлет» так весело звучит. Но я подумаю, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком.  
      Леонард откровенно веселился, и Барри закатил глаза, понимая, что дальнейшими препираниями все равно ничего не решить.  
      — Итак?.. — повторил он снова, намеренно растянув гласные, чтобы показать свое нетерпение.  
      — Тебе нужно выкрасть одну улику из полицейского участка.  
      — Странная просьба для человека работающего там.  
      — Ничуть. Работу терять мне не хочется, а спидфорс в хранилище улик недоступен. Нововведение полиции, после появления мета-людей. — Барри пожал плечами. Хоть он и старался выглядеть свободно и расслаблено, однако некая нервозность в нем присутствовала. Видимо эта улика представляет для него личный интерес или даже опасность. Но сильно вдаваться в подробности Лен не спешил: меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. Просто он спросит потом куда больше обычного.  
      — Если ты согласишься, я обеспечу тебе свободный доступ к нужным помещениям. Но нужно это сегодня.  
      Лен не раздумывал. Особо сложным это не выглядит, но, по крайней мере, будет весело.  
      — Я согласен.  
      — Отлично. А теперь насчет оплаты... — парень весь напрягся, ожидая ответа. И было от чего. В голове Лена пронеслось много желаний, но одно было давним и особенно сильным.  
      — Поговорим об этом после, — на его лице появилась многообещающая ухмылка. — Сейчас достаточно небольшого аванса.  
      — Чего ты хочешь?  
      — Ничего особенного. Простого минета будет вполне достаточно.  
      Казалось бы, реакция Барри должна быть бурной на столь неприличное пожелание, но парень даже бровью не повел, разве что замер и примерно с минуту молча просидел в одном положении. Лен даже начал за него переживать, совсем чуть-чуть, — а не перегнул ли он?  
      — Хорошо, — наконец еле слышно выдавил из себя Аллен.  
      — Прости, не расслышал.  
      — Если это то, что ты хочешь, хорошо, я это сделаю, — откашлявшись, повторил он четко и ясно. И как-то уж слишком решительно.  
      — Тогда пошли. Здесь есть служебное помещение, где нам никто не помешает.  
      Леонард поднялся с места и, зная, что парень пойдет за ним следом, направился к барной стойке. Надо признать, его весьма удивила такая сговорчивость Барри. А на долю секунды даже показалось, что тот и сам этого хочет. Пожалуй, так даже интересней.  
      — Милая, мы воспользуемся комнатой отдыха? — Обратился Лен к барменше, отстраненно перебирающей бутылки под барной стойкой. Женщина внимательно их оглядела, но ничего не сказав, достала ключи и бросила их Лену. — Благодарю.  
      В комнате не было ничего особо выдающегося: стены обклеенные плакатами с рекламой алкоголя и сигарет, либо постерами музыкантов известных и не очень. Из мебели стоял диван, стол с парой стульев, пара же кресел, да тумба с телевизором.  
      Заперев за собой дверь, Лен занял ближайшее кресло. Широко расставив ноги, он кивнул на свободное расстояние между ними, застывшему на пороге Аллену. Парень нервно сглотнул, но все же подошел к указанному месту и опустился на колени, при этом умудрившись слегка скривиться давно немытому полу. Наблюдая за тем, как Лен расстегивает ширинку, Барри невольно облизнул губы, уставившись на впечатляющее достоинство мужчины. От этого простого, но довольного соблазнительного действия, Леонард почувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться.  
      — Ну, что смотришь, Скарлет? Он сам себя не отсосет.  
      — Не называй меня так!  
      — Тогда будь хорошим маль… ах…  
      Кажется, очередное упоминание неприятного прозвища, странным образом придало Барри уверенности, и он, аккуратно обхватив ладонью наполовину эрегированный орган, припал к нему губами. Передернув рукой, он открыл головку и легко ее поцеловал, прежде чем полностью взять в рот. На его щеках появился легкий румянец, то ли от смущения, то ли от удовольствия, и Лен просто не мог отвести от него взгляд. Его алые губки и ярко розовый язычок скользили по всей длине ствола, тонкие пальчики периодически касались поджатых яичек, окатывая каждый раз волной ни с чем несравнимого удовольствия. А когда внезапно их глаза встретились, стало ясно, что происходящее доставляет удовольствие им обоим. Почувствовав, что скоро кончит, Леонард положил руку на затылок парня, контролируя нужный ему темп, и не позволил отстраниться, наполнив рот Барри густой белесой жидкостью.  
      — Туалет там, — Леонард махнул рукой на одну из стен, где действительно угадывалась дверь, скрытая не под одним слоем старых обоев и плакатов. И всего за долю секунды, парень у его ног исчез, лишь послышалось, как хлопнула дверь, а затем раздался звук льющейся воды.  
      Снарт с наслаждением потянулся, с улыбкой вспоминая растерянное лицо Флэша и капли спермы у него на губах. Если бы он только что не кончил, эта засевшая в голове картина непременно бы его возбудила. Пока он приводил себя в порядок, вода в уборной перестала литься, и на пороге появился Барри, вытирающий рот носовым платком.  
      — Пожалуйста, молчи, — произнес он, видя, как мужчина пытается что-то сказать, но его не послушали.  
      — А ты был весьма неплох. Может быть, это для тебя не впервой?  
      — Пошел ты, Снарт! — Очевидно, что парень был крайне смущен, но то ли тем, что только что отсосал другому мужчине, то ли от того, что ему это понравилось. — Я выполнил свою часть сделки, теперь дело за тобой.  
      Он скрылся раньше, чем Леонард смог что-то ответить. Мимо пронесся вихрь, срывая по пути со стен плакаты и разбрасывая их по комнате, и даже запертая дверь ни на секунду его не затормозила. Леонард только улыбнулся – если парню так проще осознать произошедшее, то ради бога, а о том, что он отработал лишь аванс, можно напомнить и позже.   
      Сам он тоже дальше в баре задерживаться не стал. У него оставалось не так много времени, чтобы успеть, как следует подготовиться к ночному проникновению в полицейский участок. Флэш хоть и обещал максимально облегчить задачу, но Леонард привык полагаться в первую очередь на себя. Поэтому для начала он по своим проверенным каналам достал свежую карту участка, на которой был план нового хранилища улик, и даже, за отдельную плату, разумеется, схематично нанесены все камеры видеонаблюдения. К приятному удивлению, камер на нужном этаже практически не было, а некоторые коридоры и вовсе не отслеживались. За это можно благодарить их мэра и постоянные урезания бюджета.  
      Вернувшись домой, Лен нашел под дверью простой белый конверт, в котором обнаружились пластиковая ключ-карта без каких-либо опознавательных надписей и записка. В ней красивым круглым почерком были записаны коды доступа к нужным дверям и номер дела и улики, которую нужно украсть. Так же в конце была приписка, что с охраной проблем не возникнет.  
      На первый взгляд дело выглядело плевым и больше напоминало увеселительную прогулку. И все же на случай форс-мажоров, Леонард перед выходом проверил и перепроверил все не на один раз. Отчасти от того, что сама подготовка и успешное завершение дела, для него по ощущениям были сродни хорошему сексу. Правда, в этот раз он старался как раз из-за намечающегося потрясающего секса, если судить по отличному минету.  
      К назначенному им самим времени он был полностью собран. Давненько он не занимался подобными мелкими кражами, а благодаря Барри, это и на кражу-то мало походило — в полицейский участок Леонард зашел практически, как к себе домой. Коридоры и кабинеты в основном были пусты, а в тех, где слышались голоса или какой-то иной подозрительный шум, он обходил стороной. Как и камеры, а где нельзя было обойти, он старался прикрыть лицо.  
      Хранилище для улик по делам связанным с мета-людьми находилось в полуподвальном помещении, куда доступ имели только охранник на входе, начальник участка и может, еще пара сотрудников. И ключ-карта, что дал Аллен, вероятно, дублировала один из их ключей. По крайней мере, Леонард на это надеялся, а иначе наступит одно из возможных форс-мажорных обстоятельств. Стол охраны у двери в хранилище был пуст, однако в конце коридора в туалетной комнате горел свет. Видимо, что в напиток или в еду охранника было что-то подмешано не слишком приятное. Не идеальный вариант, конечно, но вполне приемлемый.  
      Ключ-карта сработала как надо, и Лен, оказавшись внутри, быстро прикрыл за собой дверь, ведь охранник мог появиться в любой момент. Помещение было средних размеров, по его периметру на стенах находилось что-то вроде сети, светящейся в темноте, — видимо та самая защита от людей со способностями, — а все свободное пространство заставлено стеллажами в потолок. И они-то как раз были не слишком заполнены. Ничего странного, мета-люди появились не так давно и в поле зрения полиции, как правило, попадали нечасто. Дело, под номером указанном в записке, находилось в самом конце ближайшего стеллажа, и, видимо, считалось новым. Ради любопытства открыв файл, Лен наткнулся на неприглядные фото какого-то бедняги, обстоятельства смерти которого были настолько мутными, что вникать в них не было никакого резона. А вот улика нужная Флэшу оказалась обычным смартфоном, правда с трещиной через весь дисплей. Леонард сунул его во внутренний карман: он свое дело сделал, с остальным пусть Аллен сам разбирается. А сейчас пора отсюда выбираться.  
      Тихо подойдя к двери, он прислушался — охранник был на месте, однако уже всего через пару минут, он с тихими проклятиями вновь скрылся в мужской комнате. А Лен спокойно вышел из участка тем же путем, что и пришел, так больше на своем пути никого и не встретив. Как он и предполагал, все оказалось проще простого, и той оплаты, что он уже получил, вполне бы хватило, вот только заказчику знать об этом совершенно ни к чему.  
      Время было позднее, или же, наоборот, слишком раннее, так как небо на востоке еле заметно начало светлеть, однако в записке оставленной Флэшем, помимо адреса, куда нужно доставить похищенное, была еще одна приписка «в любое время». Чем Леонард и воспользовался. И уже скоро он стоял перед квартирой на верхнем этаже обычного жилого дома, и даже для приличия постучался. Дверь распахнулась мгновенно, как если бы хозяин квартиры стоял прямо за ней, хотя это же Флэш, так что ничего странного.  
      — Ну? Тебе удалось? — Леонард еще зайти не успел, а Барри уже приплясывал от нетерпения.  
      — А были причины сомневаться? — Он, с усмешкой, вытащил пакет для улик, и даже моргнуть не успел, как тот оказался в руках парня. — Что такого в этом телефоне, если не секрет?  
      — Не секрет… — пробормотал Барри, полностью сосредоточившись на своей добыче, и словно вспомнив о правилах хорошего тона, кивнул все еще стоящему в дверях Снарту. — Ты проходи пока, я сейчас. Только сними обувь!  
      Квартира Флэша была небольшой светлой студией, с минимумом мебели, лишь самое необходимое. Создавалось ощущение, что это место еще до конца не обжито. Леонард присел на диван, с которого удобно просматривалась кухня, где Флэш в данный момент нарушал закон, уничтожая улики по открытому делу. Первым делом он избавился от пакета для улик, предав его огню в какой-то стеклянной миске, и распространяя неприятный едкий запах, впрочем, вытяжка легко с ним справилась. А когда настала очередь телефона, Леонард повторил свой вопрос.  
      — На нем фото Флэша без маски, — на этот раз Барри ответил на вопрос, при этом, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Он разломил смартфон пополам, затем еще на меньшие части и еще.  
      — Как это вышло?  
      — Ну, специально я не позировал, — съязвил парень, сметая раскрошенный до состояния крупы телефон в мусорную корзину. — На меня напал мета-человек и пока я с ним боролся, появился прохожий, но вместо того, чтобы бежать подальше, он решил сделать фото, – у некоторых людей напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Моему противнику это не понравилось. В итоге: незадачливый свидетель мертв, мета-человек нейтрализован, а телефон разбит. Вот только полиции каким-то образом удалось добраться до него раньше меня. Повезло, что я – криминалист, и смог затормозить работу над данными. Да никто и не торопил, ведь реальная ценность этого смартфона известна только мне.  
      Пока Барри говорил и прибирал на кухне, Лену надоело сидеть на месте, поэтому он решил составить ему компанию. Он тихо подошел сзади и легко приобнял парня за талию.  
      — Ладно, Скарлет, а теперь поговорим об оставшейся части оплаты.  
      — Я уже догадался, что ты попросишь, — Барри извернулся в объятиях, его щеки были пунцовыми от смущения, однако настроен он был решительно. — Я не против. Если ты перестанешь меня так называть.  
      Леонард рассмеялся и, притянув парня к себе ближе, поцеловал. Но то, что последовало после, ненадолго выбило его из колеи.  
      Он уже пару раз ощущал на себе действие спидфорса Флэша и, едва почувствовав, как все внутри сжалось в единый комок, он ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что он окажется полностью обнаженным, и привязанным к кровати по рукам и ногам.   
      — Барри, какого черта?!  
      — Ну вот, можешь же называть меня правильно.   
      Лен был слегка в панике, и ему было откровенно плевать, что правильно, а что нет. Рванувшись в путах, вполне ожидаемо, он ничего не добился, наоборот, кажется, что только затянул узлы туже.   
      — Освободи меня!  
      — Прости, но в мои планы это не входит.   
      Барри, до этого стоявший в изножье кровати, обошел ее сбоку, чтобы его лучше было видно, и начал медленно снимать с себя одежду, чуть покачиваясь в такт лишь ему одному известной мелодии. Какое бы неудобство Леонард не испытывал, но оторвать взгляд от такого откровенного соблазнения, был не в силах. И когда Барри закончил свой танец, оставшись обнаженным, Лен почувствовал, что возбуждается, не смотря на свое сомнительное положение.  
      Новый прилив паники его охватил, когда парень опустился на кровать и устроился между разведенных ног Леонарда. За всю свою жизнь Лен никогда никому не подставлялся, и позволить это какому-то сопливому мальчишке, тем более был не намерен. Вновь рванув веревки на руках и не получив никакого положительного эффекта, Снарт резко выругался.  
      — Твою мать, я не могу тебе позволить…  
      — Позволить мне что? — на лице Барри появилась пошловатая ухмылка, и он опустил руку на пах мужчины, заставляя его подавиться словами. — Поверь мне, я не сделаю ничего, что тебе может не понравиться.   
      И Леонард поверил, а другого варианта у него все равно не было. Но едва чужие губы накрыли его мгновенно затвердевший член, ни о чем другом, кроме наслаждения, думать он все равно не мог. Правда, когда Барри, видимо неосознанно, переместился и стал легонько тереться своим возбуждением о ногу Леонарда, пришлось его остановить.   
      Но стоило только Барри достать презерватив, как Лен вновь напрягся, пока это не сменилось облегчением от того, что презерватив предназначался ему. И Барри довольно ловко его натянул, напоследок пройдясь пальчиками по напрягшимся яичкам, чем вызвал восхищенный вздох.  
      — Себя я уже подготовил, — отчаянно краснея, шепнул он, хотя после всего уже случившегося, казалось бы, чего смущаться.   
      Затем он опустился на Леонарда сверху и аккуратно, помогая себе пальчиками, медленно ввел его член в себя. Внутри парня было горячо и так потрясающе узко, что стоило больших усилий успокоиться, чтобы не кончить сразу же. Но когда Барри начал двигаться, Леонард не удержался и стал подмахивать, насаживая парня на свой член прямо до основания. Двигаться так долго, было неудобно, и ему пришлось полностью отдать инициативу. Зато теперь он мог внимательно рассмотреть парня скачущего на нем. Затуманенный от удовольствия взгляд, припухшие алые губы, красивое тренированное тело, с тяжело вздымающейся грудной клеткой. И торчком стоящий член, с открытой алой головкой, истекающей смазкой. Барри выглядел безумно сексуально, и нестерпимо хотелось к нему прикоснуться.  
      — Барри, освободи меня, пожалуйста.  
      Парень вдруг замер, раздумывая, затем рассеяно кивнул и на секунду исчез, оставив на своем месте размытое пятно. Зато Лен почувствовал, что полностью свободен. И не обращая внимания на зуд в местах стертых веревками, он, обхватив парня за талию, одним рывком подмял его под себя. Полностью накрыв тело Барри своим, Лен раздвинул его бедра и снова вошел в него, сразу же выбрав нужный угол. Барри громко застонал, прогнулся в спине, стремясь навстречу пронзившему его наслаждению и не коснувшись себя, кончил. Снарта это не остановило, он потянулся вперед и впился в губы парня требовательным, но предельно нежным поцелуем, вызвав новый долгий стон, а затем продолжил двигаться под тем же углом и скоро почувствовал, что Барри снова возбужден.   
      — Ах, быстрее… — простонал он, и Лен послушался.  
      Буквально втрахивая парня в кровать, Леонард был уже почти на самом пике, когда ощутил, как стенки вокруг его члена начали сокращаться, и он кончил, со стоном полного удовлетворения, рухнув на Флэша.  
      Позже они просто лежали рядом и еще какое-то время пытались разогнать стоящий перед глазами фейерверк от потрясающего оргазма.  
      — Ммм, Скарлет, ты – нечто! — Леонард ощутил чувствительный тычок в плечо и повернул голову, чтобы наткнуться на недовольный взгляд.  
      — Не называй меня Скарлет!  
      — Не буду. Просто хотел тебя подразнить. — Он собирался вскинуть руки, но шевелиться не хотелось совсем. — Но если бы я знал, что ты настолько хорош, уже давно бы тебя трахнул.   
      — Приму это за комплимент, — фыркнул Барри в ответ и откинулся назад на постель.  
      — Кстати, не мог не заметить, что в сексе ты не используешь свою сверхскорость.  
      — Если бы использовал, то мы оба кончили бы еще минут пятнадцать назад и сейчас сидели бы и пили чай.  
      — От чая я бы не отказался. А если ты вдруг захочешь меня еще и завтраком накормить, я даже сильно сопротивляться не буду.  
      Барри весело рассмеялся.  
      — Ну и наглый же ты, Леонард Снарт! — мужчина пожал плечами: ну, какой есть. — Ладно, будет тебе завтрак. Но у меня тоже есть одна просьба. — Лен кивнул головой: «И какая же?» — Поцелуй меня.  
      — Легко.  
      Он притянул парня к себе и последовавший поцелуй был настолько жарким, что идею завтрака им пришлось отложить на неопределенное время.


	8. Хочу поделиться своей радостью с вами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скоро для Барри наступит самое радостное событие в его жизни, и он хочет поделиться этим с самыми дорогими для него людьми.

_But I’m not scared, there’s nothing to lose now that_   
_I’ve found you_   
_Lana Del Rey. «Honeymoon»_

  
  
      Погода была необычайно теплая, не смотря на то, что на улице стояла поздняя осень. Деревья уже сбросили листву, оставив кое-где в живописном беспорядке оттенки оранжево-желтого. И сквозь голые ветви отчетливо виднелись, оставшиеся позади, серые городские высотки. Здесь, вдали от загазованного города, воздух был наполнен такими густыми ароматами недавнего дождя, мокрой травы и прелой листвы, что дышалось непривычно легко и свободно. Свобода вообще здесь ощущалась особенно сильно. А кроме нее в этом месте попросту больше ничего не было.  
  
      Молодой человек только что положивший цветы к двум одинаковым надгробиям, присел возле них на землю, нисколько не заботясь об испачканной одежде. Какое-то время он молча рассматривал надписи на памятниках, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, и борясь с подступившим к горлу комом, тихо заговорил:  
  
      — Здравствуй, мама. Привет, — он чуть помедлил, это все еще давалось ему нелегко, — …пап. Я не навещал вас какое-то время. Спасал наш город, как обычно, — теперь он грустно улыбнулся. — Но со мной все хорошо. За мной есть кому присмотреть. Джо, Айрис, Циско и Кейтлин, они всегда рядом. И кстати, просили передать вам привет… — он чувствовал себя странно, и поэтому ненадолго замолчал.  
  
      — Я недавно вновь переехал в отдельную квартиру. Не то чтобы с Джо мне плохо жилось, просто с приездом Уолли, появилось ощущение, что мне пора уходить. Нет, конечно, отношение Джо ко мне нисколько не изменилось, и Уолли отличный парень, но возможно, стоит дать им больше возможностей узнать друг друга. Айрис, кстати, тоже ушла, но у нее свои причины, которые она предпочитает не обсуждать. И как это ни странно, я и не пытаюсь их узнать. А все потому, что в квартире, что я снимаю, живу не один, — парень сделал тяжелый вдох, как если бы он хотел признаться в чем-то важном.  
  
      — Ради этого я и пришел сегодня. Я хочу поделиться с вами радостью. Мам, пап, я скоро женюсь. Как бы мне сейчас хотелось увидеть ваши лица. Мама, ты бы наверняка расплакалась. Пап, я как будто чувствую твое радостное похлопывание по моему плечу, — он улыбнулся своим мыслям, стараясь незаметно вытереть набежавшие слезы, хотя далеко вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы заметить. А если и заметили, разве смог бы кто-то за это осудить? — Но наверняка вам не терпится узнать кто же мой избранник. Папа, ты должен его помнить, это Леонард Снарт. Знаю, что ты скажешь: он — преступник. Но, мам, он такой замечательный! Он добрый, нежный и любит меня, действительно любит. С ним я чувствую себя счастливым, просто до неприличия, — теплая и чуть смущенная улыбка появилась на его губах, и взгляд ненадолго мечтательно затуманился.  
  
      — Конечно, было время, когда мы считались врагами, при этом, даже не скрывая, своей одержимости друг другом. Но с каждой новой стычкой, с новой встречей, мы узнавали друг о друге больше и тем самым невольно становились ближе. Я прекрасно понимаю, что между нами огромная разница: в возрасте, в статусе, в профессиональной деятельности, — парень усмехнулся, вспоминая сколько раз, вставал поперек «профессии» Леонарда. — И то кем является Лен – этого не изменишь. Да я и не хочу. Я полюбил его за то, кто он есть, со всеми его недостатками. Между прочим, во мне их тоже немало… — Это странным образом стало напоминать начало размолвки, и молодой человек, поразившись сам себе, уставился на памятники родителям и тихонько рассмеялся. В последние минуты разговора складывалось ощущение, что он говорит с живыми людьми, или же ему просто этого отчаянно хотелось. — Сейчас, когда мы живем вместе, знаете, это так необычно узнавать о каких-то его небольших милых привычках, и, не стесняясь, показывать свои. Мне кажется, что за столько лет для Лена это тоже все впервые. Не скрою, поначалу все было далеко не столь радужно, были и крики и ссоры, только что до драки не доходило, но со временем мы, вроде как, притерлись друг к другу.  
  
      — На самом деле идея свадьбы даже не была нашей. Учитывая прошлое Леонарда и мою неофициальную супергеройскую деятельность, нам казалось неразумным привлекать к себе внимание. Но друзья и близкие посчитали иначе. Они просто поставили нас перед фактом, что уже все подготовили, и нам осталось только произнести клятвы. И через два дня мы их произнесем. — В глазах юноши вновь появились слезы. — Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы вы могли при этом присутствовать, поддержать меня, разделить со мной эту радость…  
  
      — Мам, пап, я так сильно по вам скучаю. — Такая резкая смена темы, оттого что держать в себе столько чувств, далее было невозможно. — Когда-то я верил, что боль потери утихнет. Но это оказалось неправдой. Боль никуда не делась, просто со временем с ней смиряешься, учишься с ней жить. И возможно, если повезет, в жизни появится куда более сильное чувство — любовь. Мне повезло: я люблю и любим. Поэтому мне бы очень хотелось знать, что вы меня поддерживаете.  
  
      — Барри! — Молодой человек, на время застывший на земле возле двух одинаковых памятников, от неожиданности вздрогнул, но распознав любимый голос, поднялся на ноги, чтобы поприветствовать спешащего к нему мужчину. — Ты как? — сразу поинтересовался тот, увидев красные от слез глаза парня.  
      — Я в порядке. Теперь в порядке. — Барри прижался к Леонарду, зарывшись лицом ему в плечо, и счастливо выдохнул, почувствовав ответные объятия.  
      — Рассказал?  
      — Да, — Барри отпрянул и, продолжая обнимать мужчину одной рукой, вновь посмотрел на памятники. Леонард присоединился к его взгляду. — Знаешь, отчего-то мне кажется, что они не против моего выбора и рады за нас.  
      — Так и есть. Барри, ты для них дороже всего на свете, и никакое твое решение не изменит этого.  
      Молодой человек кивнул и прижался потеснее к любимому мужчине. Так они, молча, и простояли какое-то время, пока тишину этого места не нарушил неожиданно холодный порыв ветра, завывающий среди редких деревьев и каменных плит.  
      — Наверное, нам пора.  
      — Да, пора. Я оставил машину чуть ниже по дороге. Если ты, конечно, со мной поедешь, а не рванешь вперед, — Барри рассмеялся словам Леонарда, и ветром его смех разнесло далеко по всему кладбищу. Смутившись, что невольно нарушил покой этого места, он покачал головой и почти зашептал:  
      — С тобой. Сегодня у меня нет настроения, носиться по городу.  
      — Тогда иди вперед. Если ты не против, я задержусь здесь на пару минут, — Лен мягко подтолкнул парня в сторону, где был припаркован их автомобиль. — Потом тебя догоню.  
      — Ладно.  
      Барри погладил памятники родителям на прощанье, шепнув, что постарается снова прийти в ближайшее время, и пошел к машине, оставляя своего будущего мужа с ними наедине.  
  
      Леонард, как и немногим ранее Барри, сначала недолго молча всматривался в надписи на памятниках, а затем, усмехнувшись нетипичной для него ситуации, тихо заговорил:  
      — Позвольте, для начала официально представиться. Я – Леонард Снарт. И я люблю вашего сына, — он чуть склонил голову в знак приветствия. — Знаю, вы предпочти бы видеть рядом с Барри кого-то получше, и в чем-то я даже согласен. За свою жизнь я совершил немало того, чем не могу гордиться. И все же Барри смог разглядеть и вытащить наружу то хорошее, что во мне еще осталось. Но я здесь не за тем, чтобы оправдываться. Я остался, чтобы дать обещание. — Леонард присел, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с плитами, смотреть с высока в данном случае казалось неуместным. — Вы же знаете, как часто Барри подвергает себя опасности, но что бы ни случилось, я смогу его защитить. Обещаю. И это самое важное, что я хотел сказать и, вероятно, что вы хотели бы услышать. Ну, а сейчас, если вы не возражаете, я пойду, меня уже заждались.  
  
      Дойдя до машины, Леонард заметил облокотившегося на капот парня, что-то, со скучающим видом, рассматривающего в телефоне. Однако услышав звук приближающихся шагов, он мгновенно его убрал, и расплылся в радостной улыбке.  
      — Забыл взять у тебя ключи от машины.  
      Только Барри это могло показаться забавным, но Лен все же улыбнулся. Но вместо того, чтобы ответить или просто достать ключи, он подошел к парню и, крепко его обняв, поцеловал.   
      — Ты чего? — смущенно и тихо, почти шепотом, произнес Барри, как только у него хватило сил оторваться от губ Лена.  
      — Просто я счастлив, что у меня есть ты.  
      — Я знаю, — тепло улыбнулся Барри, целуя мужчину в ответ. — Поехали уже домой, я замерз.


	9. В тесноте, в темноте, да не в обиде

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аннотация: Барри всего лишь хотел сорвать планы Снарта, а вот оказаться с ним наедине в тесном шкафу в эти планы не входило.

_I guess it's symptomatic of this slight infatuation_  
_Stalking you has sorta become like my occupation_  
_Lana Del Rey. «Is it wrong?»*_

  
  
      — Циско, я на месте, кажется...  
      Барри стоял посреди улицы и крутил головой по сторонам, не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда ему идти дальше. Дома вокруг выглядели одинаково, абсолютно ничем не примечательно, даже магазинчики и кафешки на первых этажах были выстроены словно под копирку. Люди, шагающие по своим делам, недовольно хмурились, глядя на рассеянного парня преграждающего им путь, но поспешно отводили взгляд и проскальзывали мимо, чтобы он не дай бог не попытался с ними заговорить. В этом районе чужаков не очень-то жаловали.  
      — Да, я тебя вижу. Перейди дорогу, дом, что тебе нужен, на другой стороне, — в телефоне раздался бодрый голос друга. — Барри, ты уверен? Может все-таки стоит подождать, когда скорость вернется?  
      — Конечно я не уверен. Но пока будем ждать, Снарт не только успеет скрыться, но и избавиться от трофеев. — Барри досадливо вздохнул. И надо же было Снарту объявиться именно в тот момент, когда мета-человеку удалось лишить Флэша скорости, слава богу, временно.  
      — Позволил бы лучше Джо и полиции с ним разобраться.  
      Барри фыркнул на слова Циско и театрально закатил глаза, жаль, что зрителей способных по достоинству оценить его актерский талант не нашлось, разве что парой хмурых взглядов в его сторону стало больше.  
      — Сомневаюсь, что подобное вообще возможно. Каждый раз, как дело доходит до полиции, Снарт каким-то непостижимым образом выходит сухим из воды. Только Флэшу и удавалось нарушить его планы.  
      — Но ты не Флэш сейчас! Сомневаюсь, что тебе удастся с ним справиться.  
      — Спасибо за веру в меня, чувак, — с сарказмом произнес Барри, однако он понимал, что друг совсем даже не далек от истины. — Мне и не нужно с ним справляться, мне нужно лишь помешать его планам.  
      — Ну, это бы и полиция осилила.  
      — Циско, все будет в порядке. Просто скажи уже, куда мне идти.  
      Вмешивать в это копов совсем не хотелось, отчасти потому, что Барри считал Капитана Холода в чем-то своей ответственностью. А отчасти из простого любопытства. Когда пару дней назад спутник засек аномально низкое понижение температуры в одном из районов города, причины этого ни у кого не вызвали вопросов. Однако отследить Снарта удалось далеко не сразу, кажется, никто из его подельников понятия не имел, что тот вообще вернулся в город. Он и крио-пушку то использовал, скорее всего, чтобы просто поздороваться, потому что больше она нигде не всплывала. Но благодаря Флэшу и крохотным обрывкам собранной им информации, Циско удалось понять, где появится Снарт, а вот зачем, Барри было весьма любопытно.  
      В трубке послышался вздох, как бы предупреждающий: «Не обижайся потом, когда услышишь «а я же говорил»».  
      — Ты только что прошел мимо. — Барри обернулся и заметил рядом с цветочным магазином обычную деревянную дверь многоквартирного дома. — Тебе нужна квартира сразу над магазином.  
      — Понял. Спасибо.  
      Дверь была не заперта, и зачем-то оглядевшись, он не заметил ни единого заинтересованного взгляда в свою сторону, видимо, он провел на улице достаточно времени, чтобы люди окончательно потеряли к нему интерес. Барри оказался в небольшом фойе на две квартиры и лестницей на верхние этажи, которых в этом доме было пять.  
      Стараясь не шуметь, он поднялся на второй этаж и, подойдя к квартире, которая, как он предполагал, была как раз над цветочной лавкой, прислушался, но то ли дверь была слишком толстой, то ли в помещении за ней была идеальная тишина. Едва попав внутрь при помощи суперсовершенной отмычки Циско, стало ясно, что внутри тишины даже не наблюдается. И одним из ее нарушителей стал сам Барри, когда стараясь бесшумно закрыть за собой дверь, споткнулся о коврик и полетел лицом вниз, лишь чудом успев выставить вперед руки.  
      — Бл...ь, — зашипел он, но его стенания почти сразу же заглушил доносящийся из глубины квартиры голос:  
      — Ты прям как к себе домой, Барри, — судя по всему, Леонарда это веселило. — Не трать время – вторая комната направо.  
      Спорить Барри не стал и просто направился к указанной комнате, оказавшейся небольшим, но жутко захламленным кабинетом. На первый взгляд создавалось впечатление, что его хозяин в разное время находил все новые и новые увлечения, последствия которых превратили в хаос эту комнату, а возможно и всю остальную квартиру, поскольку кроме вполне обычной прихожей больше ничего рассмотреть не удалось.  
      И посреди этого кошмара перфекциониста находился Леонард Снарт, который старательно рылся во всем этом безумии.  
      — Здравствуй, Барри, — произнесено было таким тоном, словно он принимал гостя на собственной кухне. При этом он ни на секунду не оторвался от своего занятия, а именно от попыток вскрыть сейф.  
      — Как ты узнал, что это я? — Барри уставился на затылок мужчины, который при его появлении даже не повернулся, зато издал торжественное «Ага!», когда замок сейфа наконец поддался.  
      — Только идиот бы не догадался – ты же минут пять торчал прямо напротив окон и даже попытки не сделал спрятаться, хотя бы для приличия. Да и вряд ли хозяин заходит в собственную квартиру, падая и матерясь, если он не пьян, конечно.  
      От этих слов Барри смутился, и смутился еще больше, когда Снарт обернулся к нему, перед этим разочарованно захлопнув дверку сейфа, видимо не найдя там ничего для себя интересного. Он несколько раз осмотрел парня с головы до ног и удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
      — И все же без супергеройского костюма смотреть на тебя гораздо приятней.  
      — Кажется, тебя не удивляет, что я не в костюме Флэша? — Барри быстро пришел в норму – рядом со Снартом нельзя ни на секунду отвлекаться.  
      — А должно? — на лице парня отразилось непонимание, и Лен вновь хмыкнул. — Забываю, какой ты еще молодой и наивный. Старею, наверное, — появившаяся на его губах улыбка, неожиданно бросила Барри в жар, в корне опровергнув эти слова. — В этом городе, Барри, слухи разносятся со скоростью едва ли меньше твоей. И известия о том, что кто-то умудрился лишить тебя силы, я получил, возможно, еще раньше твоих друзей из С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.  
      — По крайней мере, это объясняет, почему ты так «вовремя» объявился в городе. Так и думал, что это не совпадение.  
      — Но это не объясняет, почему ты сейчас здесь.  
      — Ну, уж не потому, что соскучился. — Леонард удивленно заломил бровь, не ожидавший подобного сарказма от парня. — Я здесь, чтобы помешать тебе.  
      — Без своей скорости? Да, Барри, «супергерой» в твоем случае звучит как приговор, — и Снарт не остался в долгу. — Ты мог просто вызвать полицию. Хотя стоит признать, что твое смазливое личико видеть гораздо приятнее, чем тупые рожи копов.  
      Барри не спешил отвечать. А что он мог сказать, если даже лучшему другу так до конца и не смог объяснить, почему должен сделать это сам? И к тому же Снарту вновь удалось его смутить, и на этот раз скрыть это не получилось. Под насмешливым взглядом мужчины, Барри почувствовал, как краснеет. Пришлось сделать вид, что его чрезвычайно заинтересовала картина на стене с каким-то пейзажем.  
      — Так зачем ты здесь, Снарт? — он попытался сменить тему, краем глаза заметив, что мужчина перестал обращать на него внимание и подошел к секретеру возле двери. Но стоило только услышать этот вопрос, как он тут же остановился.  
      — Кажется, мне ясно, почему ты не сообщил полиции. Сумев узнать, где я буду, ты так и не узнал – зачем. Тебе просто любопытно. — Барри, только переставший делать вид, что его интересует живопись, видя насмешливый взгляд Снарта, сильно об этом пожалел, однако другого подходящего произведения искусства поблизости не оказалось. — Ладно, давай так, малыш. Я рассказываю тебе, что ищу, и ты отсюда со спокойной душой сваливаешь.  
      — Нет, не пойдет. Я не могу позволить тебе совершить кражу.  
      — А как ты собираешься справиться с этим? — Леонард вытащил крио-пушку из набедренной кобуры и наставил ее на парня, однако активировать не спешил.  
      — Если у меня нет скорости, это еще не значит, что я пришел сюда голым, — и Барри тут же пожалел о своих словах. Глаза Леонарда как-то подозрительно заблестели, а губы вновь растянулись в пошленькой ухмылке.  
      — А жаль, — как же это двусмысленно прозвучало! Ну, по крайней мере, он убрал пушку. — Предстань ты передо мной голым, тебе точно удалось бы мне помешать.  
      — Перестань. Ты понял, о чем я, — сколько сил и упорства понадобилось Барри, чтобы в этот раз остаться невозмутимым, он и так позволил Снарту слишком много. — Просто забудь о том, что ищешь, и мне не придется воспользоваться вот этой…  
      Он только попытался достать что-то, что, по мнению Циско, может остановить даже такого изворотливого преступника как Капитан Холод, правда как именно, Барри не знал – очень спешил. И узнать не удалось, так как его резко прервали.  
      — Замолчи!  
      — Думаешь, от этого я передумаю?  
      — Барри, закрой свой ротик. Кажется, хозяин этой халупы вернулся. Не вовремя.  
      Барри тут же прикусил язык и, медленно бледнея, наблюдал за Снартом осторожно выглядывающим в коридор, хотя и сам уже слышал поворот ключа в дверном замке.  
      — Твою мать! — выругался Лен, правда, гораздо тише, нежели бы ему хотелось.  
      — Его же не должно быть в городе. Почему он вернулся? — в Барри начала просыпаться паника.  
      — А я откуда знаю? Может планы изменились?  
      — И что нам делать? — во взгляде Леонарда отчетливо читалось: «Нам?» — Да, нам. К сожалению, я здесь тоже незаконно.  
      — Есть один способ, — он хлопнул ладонью по крио-пушке.  
      — Не вариант. Мы же договорились – никаких убийств. И оглушить его не получиться, всегда есть шанс, что он потом сможет нас опознать.  
      Пока они яростно перешептывались, определяя свои дальнейшие действия, законный владелец квартиры, не подозревая о непрошеных гостях, судя по доносившимся звукам, вел себя вполне обычно. После того, как хлопнула входная дверь, на пол с грохотом упало что-то тяжелое, и тут же из прихожей донеслась такая отборная ругань, что неслышный спор в кабинете замер в немом восхищении.  
      — Смотри-ка, я ошибся. Кажется, наш парень такой же недотепа как ты.  
      Барри мог лишь недовольно стрельнуть в Снарта взглядом и ограничиться неприличным жестом в его сторону, поскольку в квартире возникла абсолютная тишина, как если бы хозяин заподозрил, что дома не один. Но раздавшиеся спустя долгие минуты звуки льющейся воды и чего-то металлического, вроде чайника поставленного по плиту, подсказали, что пока беспокоиться не о чем. И спор разгорелся с новой силой, однако на этот раз беззвучный, дабы лишний раз не искушать судьбу. Барри, молча, указывал на возможность выбраться через окно, а Леонард так же молча показал насколько парень идиот, ведь окна выходят на оживленную улицу и если они оба полезут через них, то это непременно привлечет внимание. Он же предлагал попытаться пройти напрямик к выходу, пока владелец занят на кухне, однако ему сразу же объяснили почему это не вариант – дверь в кухню отсутствует и шанс быть пойманными весьма велик.  
      Ситуация казалась безвыходной и абсолютно дурацкой, поэтому Барри поймал себя на мысли, что начал задумываться о предложении Снарта воспользоваться крио-пушкой. Но прежде чем он успел высказать это вслух, как в коридоре послышались шаги, стремительно приближающиеся к кабинету. На Барри напал столбняк от осознания того, что он вот-вот будет застигнут на месте преступления, и всего за долю секунды в голове пронеслись все предостережения, что он получил недавно и отчетливо послышался торжествующий голос Циско: «А я говорил». От окончательной паники его спас Снарт.  
      Леонард просто схватил его за шиворот и как нашкодившего котенка потащил к ранее незамеченному стенному шкафу. Но едва стоило открыть створки, Леонарду стоило невероятных усилий, чтобы не выругаться во весь голос. Казалось, что все, что не поместилось в большой квартире, было затолкано в маленький стенной шкаф. Места внутри и для одного было очень мало, что уж говорить про двух взрослых мужчин. Однако времени размышлять не было, шаги неумолимо приближались. Лен первым влез в шкаф, стараясь аккуратно раздвинуть в стороны барахло, и затем быстро втянул Барри внутрь. Створка шкафа закрылась как раз в тот момент, когда хозяин квартиры переступал порог кабинета, но кажется заметить ничего не успел.  
      Никогда Барри не страдал клаустрофобией, но то ли маленькое пространство, напрочь заставленное всевозможными вещами, то ли горячее дыхание мужчины за спиной, щекочущее шею, заставило его нервно дернуться и задеть одну из коробок, в которой тут же что-то предательски звякнуло. Леонард сзади тихо и недовольно зарычал, однако сразу же замолчал, когда шум, издаваемый мужчиной в кабинете, вдруг резко прервался. А когда в сторону шкафа послышались неуверенные шаги, Барри постарался максимально отодвинуться назад, просто вдавливая Снарта в стену и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Конечно, откройся дверь, и все старания сразу станут тщетными, однако в тот момент это казалось единственным выходом.  
      Через узкую щель между створками пробивался тонкий лучик света и когда он исчез, Барри в панике вцепился в руку Леонарда в поиске хоть какой-то поддержки, понимая, что всего через пару мгновений его карьера в правоохранительных органах с позором будет окончена. Как вдруг тишину нарушила громкая мелодия телефонного звонка, и тут же в шкаф вновь ворвался лучик света. Послышались удаляющиеся шаги, жаль, что не очень далеко, так как бодрое «Привет, Боб!» раздалось совсем близко.  
      Барри понятия не имел кто этот неведомый Боб, однако сейчас он был ему безмерно благодарен, а судя по облегченному вздоху позади, у Леонарда были похожие мысли. Не смотря на то, что опасность более-менее миновала, снова шевелиться желания не возникало, а чтобы немного забыть о волнительной близости с мужчиной, чьим соучастником он невольно стал, Барри решил прислушаться к телефонному разговору, ничего иного все равно не оставалось.  
      Спустя какое-то время стало ясно, что хозяин этой квартиры какой-то сомнительный тип, занимающийся откровенно незаконными сделками, хотя официально считается предпринимателем средней руки без криминального прошлого и подозрительных связей. Собственно, начало телефонного разговора и было посвящено обсуждению недавней удачной сделки. Барри не совсем понял ее суть, некоторые слова были ему незнакомы, да и слышал он только одну сторону, однако судя по тому, как зашевелился Снарт, ему как раз все было понятно и интересно. К сожалению, сильных подробностей они не услышали, так как мужчина сменил тему и теперь они с собеседником предались воспоминаниям и сплетням с вечеринки, где оба побывали прошлым вечером. Слушать, как они с Бобом обдолбанные снимали телок, Барри совершенно не хотелось, и он оставил телефонный бубнеж на заднем плане, на случай если в беседе вдруг проскользнет нечто важное.  
      Перевалившись с одной затершей ноги на другую, он внезапно ощутил, как ему в зад упирается что-то большое и твердое.  
      — Снарт, надеюсь это у тебя пистолет в кармане.  
      — Спешу обрадовать, но кроме крио-пушки оружия у меня нет, — ответ прозвучал прямо парню на ухо и от неожиданности он вздрогнул. Леонард, как и Барри, говорил шепотом, разве что более томным. Теперь, когда в кабинете велась эта бессмысленная, но довольно громкая телефонная беседа, можно было сильно не таиться.  
      — Отодвинься, это смущает, — как никогда Барри был рад, что вокруг темно и не видно, что сейчас он весь оттенка спелого помидора. — Как вообще в такой ситуации можно возбудиться?  
      Не то чтобы он ожидал ответа, скорее даже это был упрек, нежели вопрос, однако Лен все же ответил:  
      — У тебя классная попка и ты так жарко ко мне прижимаешься...  
      — Прекрати это, — зашипел Барри, вспыхивая с новой силой, отчасти от слов Снарта, а отчасти потому, что сам начал реагировать на такую близость мужчины.  
      — Прости, малыш, но я не могу это контролировать.  
      Тогда Барри решил взять ситуацию в свои руки и попытался отодвинуться, однако еще при последней попытке он нечаянно сдвинул несколько коробок, и без шума освободить немного места не получилось бы. В итоге, его ерзанье привело к обратному эффекту. Он почувствовал, что стояк упирающийся ему в зад стал еще крепче, а до ушей донесся сдавленный стон и хриплый шепот:  
      — Сделаешь так еще раз и, поверь мне, я трахну тебя прямо здесь. И плевать, что этот мудак нас услышит.  
      Барри аж захлебнулся от возмущения. А еще он ощутил неясный трепет, словно на самом деле ему это было лестно. Но даже задумываться об этом было страшно: а вдруг он и вправду что-то чувствует к Снарту? А оно ему надо? Оно ему не надо, ну, по крайней мере, не прямо сейчас.  
      — Может, если мне удастся развернуться, будет лучше.  
      И ему почти удалось. Со скрипом, почти неслышными стенаниями и серьезными опасениями вновь задевать Леонарда, Барри уже было оказался к нему лицом, как вдруг застрял. Виновата все та же коробка, что ранее помешала отодвинуться, и сейчас ее угол больно упирался в бедро. И сдвинуть ее без шума по-прежнему казалось невозможно. Выход нашелся почти сразу, стоило только прислушаться к неумолкающему телефонному разговору:  
      — ..А стонала она так громко, что жаловались из номера напротив!  
      Барри даже фыркнул на эту очевидную ложь, что-что, а на полового гиганта этот тип не тянул. Вот и Боб тоже усомнился в словах приятеля, поэтому тот решил это доказать, отчего-то решив лично воспроизвести те звуки, что якобы издавала его партнерша. Леонард зашелся в беззвучном смехе, с трудом выдавив «дебил, бл...». Барри как никогда был с ним согласен и, воспользовавшись этими воплями, резко дернулся. В мешающем ему хламе что-то глухо задребезжало, угрожая обрушиться вниз, что пришлось замереть, однако обошлось, и мужик, как раз прекративший выть, тоже ничего не заметил.  
      Облегченно выдохнув, Барри наконец поднял взгляд и почувствовал как вновь заливается краской. Кажется, теперь он оказался еще ближе к Леонарду, их носы практически соприкасались, а то, чего он так старался не касаться, ощущалось еще сильней. Самое же страшное, что собственное тело его предало и тут же среагировало на такую интимную близость с другим мужчиной. А едва взглянув в глаза Снарта, Барри понял, что тот тоже это почувствовал.  
      — Ты поэтому так стремился развернуться? — обжигая губы горячим шепотом, ехидно произнес Леонард. И затем легонько потерся своим возбуждением об еще не настолько крепкий стояк парня.  
      Это оказалось чертовски приятно, и чтобы не застонать в полный голос, Барри пришлось уткнуться лицом в плечо Снарта.  
      — Только не обслюнявь мне куртку.  
      Но Барри было плевать на ехидство, возбуждение накатило с головой, не оставив в голове ни одной полезной мысли. Теперь он сам прижался к чужому телу и, прежде чем Лен сумел бы как-то отреагировать, накрыл его губы своими. Леонард попытался поднять руки, чтобы оттолкнуть его или же, наоборот, прижать крепче, узнать это Барри не пришлось. Протискивая руку между стеной и их телами, он на что-то наткнулся, и часть стены отодвинулась. Не ожидавшие подобного, старательно цепляясь друг за друга, они тут же провалились в образовавшийся проем.  
      Как только они оказались по ту сторону, часть стены вновь заняла свое законное место, ничем не выделяясь на общем фоне – с этой стороны проход был скрыт большим резным зеркалом. Поднявшись с пола и оглядевшись, Барри обнаружил себя в помещении почти полностью копирующим то, что осталось за стенкой, разве что здесь было более прибрано. А вообще это место довольно быстро стало напоминать музей. Присмотревшись, можно было заметить, что у каждой из находившейся здесь вещи было свое определенное место, для большей схожести с музеем не хватало только поясняющих табличек.  
      — И что это за место? — Пока Барри разглядывал «экспонаты»: предметы искусства, драгоценности, оружие; Леонарда же вовсе все это добро не интересовало, зато его внимание привлек письменный стол, к которому он и двинулся.  
      — Очевидно, что соседняя квартира, — произнес он, тоном указывая на недальновидность местного героя.  
      Барри недовольно вскинул голову, но стоило ему снова увидеть смеющиеся глаза Снарта, как отошедшие на второй план события в тесном шкафу ворвались в сознание, вновь вгоняя в краску. А от мысли, что он по собственному желанию поцеловал своего давнего противника, хотелось провалиться сквозь землю лишь бы не видеть это победное выражение на его лице.  
      — Полагаю, продолжать… это, — он махнул рукой в сторону скрытого прохода в стене, — нам не стоит.  
      — Не больно то и хотелось… — отворачиваясь, фыркнул Барри, но не слишком убедительно. Вряд ли усмехнувшийся Лен ему поверил, он и себя-то толком убедить не смог.  
      — Так это что-то вроде склада? — продолжил он, намерено меняя тему.  
      — Нет. Склад в той квартире. Столько хлама, наверное, не на каждой свалке найдется. А здесь исключительно ценные вещи. — Леонард присел за письменный стол и начал перебирать бумаги на нем, но отвлекся, чтобы ответить парню. — Например, вон тот стеллаж с оружием общей стоимостью на несколько миллионов.  
      Барри присвистнул от удивления, по новой осматриваясь вокруг и делая себе в памяти заметку выяснить как можно больше о владельце всего этого добра. Судя по всему, по нему давно плачет Айрон Хайтс.  
      — Пойду, посмотрю выход отсюда.  
      Леонард только кивнул, хотя смысл слов едва ли до него дошел, настолько он был поглощен найденными бумагами.  
      Квартира на самом деле оказалась зеркальной копией той, через которую они сюда попали, кажется, даже мебель была одинаковой и стояла на тех же местах. Однако взволновало Барри совсем не это. Едва выйдя из комнаты, как он сразу же услышал тихое бормотание. Пойдя на голос, он остановился возле комнаты, что в соседней квартире была кухней и, к сожалению, тоже не имела дверей. Осторожно заглянув внутрь, Барри сразу заметил, что бормотание принадлежало телевизору, вот только включен он был не просто так. За столом, заваленным разной снедью, сидели пятеро мужчин, судя по шрамам и татуировкам совсем не из примерных граждан, и парня они не заметили только потому, что не ждали гостей и были полностью увлечены ТВ-шоу. Пройти мимо к выходу и остаться незамеченным точно не получится, а справиться с ними у него, конечно же, не было никакой возможности, да и у Снарта вряд ли получится, даже используя крио-пушку. В очередной раз разозлившись на того мету, что посмел лишить его главного оружия, он постарался бесшумно вернуться в кабинет, краем глаза заметив возможность для них выбраться отсюда.  
      Когда он влетел в комнату, судорожно закрывая за собой дверь, Снарт как раз листал какую-то большую книгу, но тут же ее захлопнул, заметив встревоженный вид парня.  
      — Барри, да ты никак привидение увидел.  
      — Не совсем, — и он рассказал обо всем, что успел заметить. — Надо быстрей сваливать, кто знает, когда они решат сюда наведаться. Ты нашел, что искал?  
      — Нашел.  
      — Это оно? — Барри кивнул на закрытую книгу на столе. — Что это?  
      — Все-таки любопытно, да? Ну, хорошо, — Лен провел пальцами по обложке и глаза его заблестели, как если бы он нашел большое сокровище. — Это, Барри, книга с записями обо всех сделках и предметах, имеющих значительную стоимость и когда-либо проходящих через руки того придурка в соседней квартире. Если ты еще не понял, он кто-то вроде посредника, однако часть вещей, как видишь, хранит и для себя.  
      — Ясно, — отчего-то узнав наконец зачем, так или иначе, они оба здесь, Барри не почувствовал особого удовлетворения. Сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось убраться подальше от этого места, от Снарта и от неуместных мыслей и чувств к нему. — Тогда забирай ее и пошли.  
      — Ты позволишь мне ее украсть? Кажется, ты заявлял, что пришел с совершенно противоположной целью.  
      — Вышло так, что ты раздражаешь меня немного меньше, чем хозяин этой книги.  
      — Это так стояк и поцелуй на тебя повлияли? Тогда мне определенно стоит тебя трахнуть.  
      — Пошел ты, Снарт! — только Барри подумает, что со Снартом вполне можно общаться нормально, как засранец в нем тут же просыпается.  
      — Да я бы пошел, но выхода отсюда не вижу.  
      Пришлось несколько раз медленно выдохнуть и напомнить себе, что совсем скоро все это закончится.  
      — Вылезем через окно. Не через это, — сразу отреагировал Барри, едва ощутив на себе скептический взгляд. — Это, как и в той квартире, на оживленную улицу выходит. Зато в комнате напротив за окном переулок и выход на пожарную лестницу.  
      — Все же от тебя есть какая-то польза, — однако проходя мимо парня, Леонард легко провел рукой по его волосам. — Хороший мальчик.  
      В коридор он вышел первым, и пока Барри переваривал эту резкую смену поведения, мужчина уже успел добраться до окна, еще и издевательски помахал, когда оказался на пожарной лестнице. Барри припустил следом, успев заметить, как в коридоре показался мужик из кухни; боязнь быть им замеченным каким-то образом придала скорости, и Барри оказался внизу на улице практически одновременно со Снартом.  
      Переулок был безлюден и пока таким оставался, они постарались поскорее его покинуть, опасаясь любопытных глаз. Но прежде чем выйти на людную улицу, Леонард притянул парня за шею к себе и, не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление, жарко его поцеловал. От прикосновения чужих губ Барри поплыл. А ведь он был почти уверен, что такая реакция была навеяна обстановкой и адреналином. Тогда почему сейчас он не может прекратить этот поцелуй? Вероятно, у Лена выдержки было больше, потому что так же как внезапно начать поцелуй, он так же резко его прервал.  
      — Найди меня, когда надумаешь продолжить. — Взгляд парня все еще был затуманен и он смог лишь кивнуть в ответ. — Но в любом случае, увидимся, Барри.  
      И выйдя из переулка, Леонард мгновенно растворился среди прохожих.  
      Барри вышел следом и, приняв наиболее непринужденный вид, двинулся в противоположную сторону. Однако же единственное, о чем он думал, что по возвращению в лабораторию он первым же делом попросит Циско узнать, где сейчас Снарт.  
  
  
*Кажется, у меня налицо все признаки мимолетной влюбленности,  
Все мои занятия и интересы ограничиваются лишь хождением за тобой по пятам.  
            «Плохо ли это?» (англ.) Песня, не вошедшая в альбом (2010)


	10. Как правильно встречать незваных гостей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В очередной раз обнаружив в своей квартире непрошеного гостя, Барри решает воспользоваться им в своих интересах. (PWP, R)

_Bad to the bone, sick as a dog_

_You know that I like_

_Lana Del Rey. «You can be the boss»_

 

Вернувшись из ванной комнаты, Барри обнаружил в квартире незваного гостя. Особого удивления это не вызвало, подобное случалось и раньше, причем настолько часто, что пришлось позаботиться о дубликате ключа. И все же это был не тот человек, которого хотелось видеть с самого утра, как и в любое другое время суток тоже. Но раз он здесь, значит, от Флэша опять что-то требуется, а вернее не требуется — появление в определенном месте в определенное время, например. А все это дурацкое соглашение!

Если в двух словах, то Барри старался не вмешиваться в дела Капитана Холода, под страхом разоблачения, а тот, в свою очередь, никого не убивал и предупреждал о своих планах заранее.

В принципе, Барри все устраивало, но порой бесцеремонность мужчины действовала на нервы. Однако отчего-то сегодня он был даже рад этому визиту, собираясь использовать его в свою пользу. И на руках Барри были все карты для этого. Поэтому озарив на лице свою самую беспечную улыбку, он прошел в комнату, делая вид, что появление гостя нисколько его не заботит.

Снарт, а это был именно он, расположился на кровати прямо как был в одежде и обуви, даже не потрудившись застелить постель. В его руках была книга, которую Барри только что дочитал, но не успел убрать на полку — бойз-лав роман, в данный момент, раскрытый на странице, отмеченной закладкой, с весьма откровенной постельной сценой. К слову, книжка когда-то давно была оставлена здесь Айрис, случайно найдена прошлым вечером и прочитана за несколько часов от нечего делать. И, кажется, Леонарда она тоже смогла заинтересовать, потому что появление хозяина квартиры осталось незамеченным, а может, просто проигнорированным.

Барри поймал себя на мысли, что неотрывно следит за длинными тонкими пальцами мужчины, скользящими от губ до края страницы, чтобы перелистнуть. Отчего-то выглядело это странно сексуальным, и чтобы не покраснеть пришлось откашляться, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Снарт, какая неожиданность! И какими судьбами на этот раз?

Леонард оторвался от захватывающего чтива и посмотрел на парня так, словно его нахождение здесь было полной неожиданностью. Впрочем, виной мог быть внешний вид Барри. Выходя из ванной, он особо не заботился об одежде, поэтому сейчас на нем был лишь один халат. Все бы ничего, вот только халат был женским, ярко красным с какими-то расписными цветами и едва достающим до середины бедра.

— Неплохо смотришься, — как и ожидалось, Леонард быстро вернул привычный невозмутимый вид, хотя книгу все же отложил, обнаружив зрелище поинтересней.

— Нравится? — Барри решил поиграть и показательно покрутился вокруг себя, демонстрируя халатик во всей красе. Леонард, подыгрывая, присвистнул. — Айрис оставила в ванной, а в квартире немного прохладно, чтобы ходить голышом.

— Это тоже Айрис оставила? — в руках Снарта вновь появился бойз-лав роман, отрывок из которого он неожиданно решил зачитать:

_«Он смело толкнул Далия на постель и, любуясь тем, как сексуально разметались его волосы по подушке, а широкая гавайская рубашка, сбилась на бок, соблазнительно открыв при этом одно плечо, Марвин опустился на кровать следом. Не колеблясь больше ни секунды, он начал целовать обнажившееся плечо, переходя на тонкую длинную шею и, наконец, впился жадным поцелуем в чуть приоткрытые губы. Далий вздрогнул от неожиданности, он никак не ожидал такого рвения со стороны приятеля…»_

Стоит сказать, что это было начало самой горячей сцены из всей книжки. И обычно Барри непременно бы смутился, обозвал бы Снарта придурком и начал бы оправдываться, однако сейчас это было ему на руку.

— Мой любимый момент.

— Я так и подумал, судя по закладке, — Леонард выглядел слегка сбитым с толку из-за нетипичного поведения парня, но в целом, кажется, подобная игра ему нравилась.

— А книгу, кстати, правда Айрис оставила. Здесь вообще много ее вещей сохранилось, — Барри осмотрелся, отметив про себя, что стоило бы их вернуть, наверное. — Так зачем ты здесь, Снарт?

Решив, что игра закончена, мужчина приподнялся с кровати и сел на ее край, как если бы они перешли к более серьезным темам, не подозревая, что на самом деле до окончания игры еще очень далеко.

— Выполняю условие соглашения, разумеется.

— Так где и когда Флэш не должен появляться на этот раз?

— В отделении банка на 3-ей улице. Через два дня.

— Мне стоит знать подробности?

— Ничего такого, о чем тебе стоит беспокоиться, все в рамках нашего соглашения. — Леонард пожал плечами и, кажется, собрался уже уходить, поскольку сказал все, что хотел. Что, конечно же, в планы Барри совсем не вписывалось.

— Насчет соглашения…

— Что-то не так?

— Не совсем. Просто мне бы хотелось внести кое-какие изменения, — это единственное, что Барри смог придумать, чтобы продолжить разговор.

— Например? Нет, постой, — резко перебил сам себя Снарт. — Прежде, не мог ты переодеть этот халат. Он немного отвлекает.

— Да? Но он такой удобный и так приятно прилегает к телу. Хотя снизу и поддувает немного.

Барри одним движением скинул халат, оставшись обнаженным под нескромным взглядом своего собеседника. Он успел заметить на лице Леонарда промелькнувшие интерес и вожделение, и безумно захотелось увидеть больше. Барри решил поиграть с огнем. После ухода Айрис, близости у него ни с кем не было, а справляться самому, откровенно говоря, надоело. Так почему бы не воспользоваться услугами весьма привлекательного мужчины, прямо сейчас сидящего у него на кровати?

— Что-то не так?

— Думал, ты скоростью воспользуешься, чтобы одеться.

— Я не использую дома спидфорс, иначе скучно жить, — Леонард больше не скрывал своей заинтересованности в обнаженном теле парне. Он явно будет не против. — Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

Не дойдя до шкафа с одеждой, Барри резко свернул к кровати и остановился в полуметре от сидящего на ней мужчины.

— Ты о чем?

— Ты знаешь. Просто не хочешь признаться, — он подозревал, что это будет непросто, поэтому подошел еще ближе, и Леонарду пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы они могли смотреть друг другу в лицо.

— Не понимаю о чем ты. Что ты пытаешься сделать?

— Соблазнить тебя. Разве не очевидно?

Барри сделал еще один шаг, заставив мужчину инстинктивно отсесть подальше, затем оперся коленом о кровать у него между ног и, не давая опомниться ни себе, ни ему, прижался к его губам своими. Он целовал жадно и настойчиво заставляя выйти из оцепенения и ответить. Барри не отдавал инициативы, а Леонард и не пытался ее перехватить, лишь постарался обхватить парня руками, но Барри тут же отстранился, поскольку чувствовал, что возбужден.

— Смотри, насколько меня завел всего один поцелуй, — он потянулся рукой и передернул набухший член, открыл головку и размазал по ней выступившую каплю смазки. Леонард наблюдал за этими действиями как зачарованный, на его лице была лишь похоть, которая чуть развеялась, стоило ему услышать стон парня.

— Постой, Барри. Мне казалось это только игра. Не буду скрывать, что мне понравилось. Но стоит ли заходить дальше? Ты уверен, что хочешь этого с мужчиной?

— Да ладно, Лен, к чему эти условности? Если это, — он накрыл ладонью пах мужчины, — доставляет удовольствие, стоит ли отказываться?

Глаза Леонарда потемнели, и с губ сорвался тяжелый вздох, когда Барри начал поглаживать его стремительно твердеющий член.

— Не терпится опробовать эту книжонку?

— В том числе, — шепнул Барри прямо в губы Леонарда, намереваясь вновь закрыть их поцелуем, как внезапно был схвачен и мягко отброшен на кровать.

— Ну, тогда держись. Останавливаться я не стану.

Он быстро сбросил с себя верхнюю одежду и ботинки, и немного помедлил, позволив парню насладиться моментом, пока стягивал с себя водолазку, обнажая отличное для своего возраста сложение.

— Классное тату!

От основания шеи, по всей правой руке, до самой кисти шла сложная вязь узоров, рисунков и надписей, понять которые Барри был не в состоянии, его скорее впечатляла красота татуировки в целом.

— Это? Ошибки молодости, — Леонард даже не взглянул на татуировку, пренебрежительно отмахнувшись, и Барри почему-то стало немного обидно за такую красоту.

— Почему ошибки? По-моему выглядит очень круто.

— В твоем возрасте я тоже так думал, — хмыкнул Снарт. Сбросив с себя последнюю одежду, он, не давая парню опомниться, накрыл его тело своим.

— Давай лучше продолжим. Как там было в твоем порнушном романе? Плечо, — Леонард поцеловал плечико парня, оставив яркий засос у основания шеи. — Шея, — последовала цепочка коротких поцелуев до самого подбородка, и наконец… — Губы, — на этот раз властью он делиться не пожелал, и поцелуй вел сам.

Барри настолько отдался ощущениям, что чужая рука, опустившаяся на его член, стала неожиданностью.

— Ах, кажется, такого в книге не было.

— Пожалуй, мы отойдем от сценария. Давай же, раздвинь для меня свои ножки.

Барри подчинился, и скоро его пришлось удерживать за бедра — Леонард оказался неожиданно хорош. На самом деле, его не часто в жизни радовали минетом, и все же он с уверенностью мог сказать, что этот был самый лучший. Но когда пальцы Снарта скользнули ниже, к напрягшейся дырочке, разум Барри ненадолго прояснился.

— Лен, стой. Нижний ящик.

Непонятливостью Леонард никогда не страдал, поэтому хмыкнув что-то утвердительное в ответ, потянулся к тумбочке у кровати. В указанном ящике тут же обнаружились презервативы, упаковка со смазкой, причем использованная примерно наполовину, и собственно причина этого, в виде фаллоимитатора, имевшего весьма натуральный вид.

— Это тоже Айрис оставила? — усмехнувшись, Лен не стал его трогать, достав только презерватив и смазку.

— Нет, он мой.

Леонард ответил не сразу, судя по звуку, он подавился воздухом, а затем негромко рассмеялся.

— Ох, Барри, ты сегодня все больше и больше меня удивляешь. Но его мы, пожалуй, используем в другой раз.

Последовавший за этим поцелуй был последним, что Барри еще сумел осознать, а затем были лишь ощущения боли и удовольствия, громкие стоны и какие-то невнятные выкрики, вроде: быстрее, еще, сильнее. И он даже не представлял, что оргазм может быть настолько мощным — у него не получилось сдержать спидфорс, и, завибрировав в самой кульминации, он заставил Леонарда кончить следом.

— Не знаю, что ты сделал, но это было потрясающе, — Леонард откинулся на подушки рядом с парнем и выглядел так, словно ему срочно нужна была сигарета.

— Можешь закурить. Заслужил, — Барри был весь пунцовый после секса и похвалы, но заданный им ранее тон беседы, должен был поддерживать. Он метнулся в скорость и спустя пару мгновений держал в руках пепельницу.

Снарт нашарил в своей одежде пачку сигарет и с явным удовольствием закурил.

— Ты же дома не пользуешься скоростью, — он затянулся, выпустил струю дыма и улыбнулся.

— Иначе бы я не дошел. Я даже лежа ощущаю, как подкашиваются колени. Кажется, ты слегка перестарался.

— Я же говорю, для своего первого раза ты был удивительно хорош.

— Для тебя-то это явно не впервые.

— Ну, я подольше твоего живу, всякое бывало, — Леонард хмыкнул и затушил сигарету. — Кажется, ты что-то про соглашение упоминал?

— Да забудь. Это был лишь предлог, чтобы ты задержался.

— И все же, не хочешь внести дополнения?

— Нет, не хочу, — Барри так и не смог понять, что за выражение появилось на лице мужчины, что-то среднее между недоумением и злостью, поэтому поспешил пояснить свой отказ. — К черту вообще это соглашение! Мне больше неважно знать о твоих делах. Я хочу тебе доверять, и хочу заниматься с тобой сексом без взаимных обязательств.

— Как интересно. Не боишься, что предам?

— Нет.

— Самонадеянно.

— Возможно.

Леонард поднялся повыше на кровати и вдруг дернул парня на себя, заставив его усесться на него верхом.

— Другими словами, Барри, ты предлагаешь нам встречаться?

— Я предлагаю хотя бы попробовать. Мне кажется, начало для этого положено отличное, — он наклонился к самым губам мужчины и дразнил его легкими поцелуями.

— А девушка твоя против не будет?

— Какая девушка? — слегка опешил Барри.

— Та, что сейчас входит в квартиру…

Резко оглянувшись, он тут же наткнулся взглядом на Айрис, которая старалась аккуратно зайти в квартиру, чтобы не разлить кофе на подставке, и только поэтому еще ничего не успела заметить. Барри попытался соскочить со Снарта или хотя бы накрыть их обоих одеялом, но Леонард так крепко сжал его бедра, что даже пошевелиться не получилось.

— Барри, ты дома? Мы можем поговорить? Я принесла… кофе… — на последних словах Айрис, наконец, справилась с дверью и прошла в комнату, где ее взгляд тут же наткнулся на кровать. — Б-Барри?..

— Прости, Айрис, боюсь, поговорить у вас сейчас вряд ли получится, а вот от кофе я бы не отказался, — произнес Леонард с таким видом, словно не был застигнут в компрометирующей ситуации.

Барри же смог только безысходно застонать и, скрыв лицо в ладонях, уткнулся в плечо мужчины, когда услышал тихий шепот на ухо:

— Вот теперь я согласен попробовать.

 


	11. Это увлекательный был аттракцион...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первое свидание Барри и Леонарда. (PG-13)  
> Коллаж к работе: http://all-decay.tumblr.com/post/156312125264

_You're a careless con and you're a crazy liar_   
_But baby,_   
_Nobody can compare to the way you get down_   
_Lana Del Rey. «Lucky ones»*_

  
  
      По­чему Бар­ри для пер­во­го сви­дания с Ле­онар­дом выб­рал имен­но парк ат­трак­ци­онов? Все по­тому, что с этим мес­том у не­го свя­заны толь­ко хо­рошие вос­по­мина­ния. Он был здесь с ро­дите­лями, при­ходил с Джо и Ай­рис, здесь слу­чил­ся его пер­вый по­целуй и роб­кие приз­на­ния в люб­ви к де­воч­ке, о ко­торой он по­забыл уже очень дав­но. И при­бавить к это­му спис­ку ро­ман­ти­чес­кую встре­чу с муж­чи­ной, ко­торый нра­вил­ся до дро­жи в ко­ленях, ка­залось пра­виль­ным. Вот толь­ко Ле­онард ка­жет­ся не впол­не раз­де­лял это мне­ние.  
      — На­пом­ни-ка, по­чему мы здесь? — Ле­онард нас­то­рожен­но ос­матри­вал­ся, слов­но ожи­дал, что ве­селя­ща­яся тол­па вот-вот прев­ра­тит­ся в кро­вожад­ных монс­тров. Хо­тя су­дя по его ви­ду, для не­го это бы­ло од­но и то же.  
      — По­тому что ты весь пос­ледний ме­сяц до­нимал ме­ня уго­вора­ми пой­ти с то­бой на сви­дание, при­чем нес­коль­ко раз при­бегая к уг­ро­зам и вы­мога­тель­ствам.  
      — И так ты ре­шил мне отом­стить?  
      Бар­ри за­катил гла­за и от­та­щил Снар­та в сто­рону от до­роги, что­бы не ме­шать ос­таль­ным по­сети­телям. Этот раз­го­вор мог за­тянуть­ся.  
      — Чем те­бе парк ат­трак­ци­онов не уго­дил? Впол­не неп­ло­хое мес­то для пер­во­го сви­дания.  
      — Неп­ло­хое, ес­ли те­бе шес­тнад­цать. Но как ты мог за­метить мне нес­коль­ко боль­ше, да и те­бе то­же, хо­тя я уже на­чинаю в этом сом­не­вать­ся.  
      — Ну, по­ка из нас дво­их имен­но ты ве­дешь се­бя как ре­бенок, — фыр­кнул Бар­ри, но, все же при­нимая во вни­мание тя­желый ха­рак­тер Снар­та, сми­рен­но по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся: — Что имен­но те­бе не нра­вит­ся?  
      — Не люб­лю ког­да все на ме­ня пя­лят­ся. Это зна­ешь ли вред­но при мо­ей про­фес­сии.  
      От но­вого фыр­канья удер­жать­ся не по­лучи­лось:  
      — Я, мо­жет, сей­час по­шат­ну твой эго­цен­тризм, но всем пле­вать на те­бя, Снарт. — Ле­онард не­доволь­но за­сопел, но Бар­ри не об­ра­тил вни­мания, ина­че эта бе­седа бу­дет длить­ся веч­но. — Лю­ди приш­ли сю­да ве­селить­ся, а не раз­гля­дывать хму­рых му­жиков, в на­деж­де нар­вать­ся на неп­ри­ят­ности. Для это­го есть па­ра квар­та­лов на юге го­рода, ку­да да­же Флэш ста­ра­ет­ся не со­вать­ся. Рас­слабь­ся и спо­кой­но пос­мотри по сто­ронам – ник­то не смот­рит на нас, хо­тя мы тут и зас­тря­ли, да и сре­ди по­сети­телей вся­ких пар хва­та­ет, — Бар­ри кив­ком го­ловы ука­зал на оче­редь к кас­се, где сто­яли сра­зу нес­коль­ко од­но­полых пар, при­чем не­кото­рые с деть­ми. — И да­же ес­ли я сде­лаю так, тол­пу воз­ле се­бя мы не со­берем.  
      Он взял муж­чи­ну за ру­ки и, слег­ка наг­нувшись впе­ред, быс­тро при­жал­ся к его гу­бам. Вот толь­ко Ле­онар­да не ус­тро­ило это поч­ти не­весо­мое при­кос­но­вение, и, об­хва­тив пар­ня за та­лию, он по­дарил ему го­раз­до бо­лее страс­тный по­целуй.  
      — Хо­тел убе­дить­ся на­вер­ня­ка, — про­из­нес он, с до­воль­ной ух­мылкой наб­лю­дая, как па­рень в его объ­яти­ях ми­ло крас­не­ет.  
      — Ну, на под­созна­тель­ном уров­не, лю­ди, как пра­вило, сму­ща­ют­ся чу­жих пуб­личных про­яв­ле­ний неж­ности.  
      С нес­кры­ва­емым со­жале­ни­ем Бар­ри все же от­пря­нул от Снар­та — тол­пы они ко­неч­но не соб­ра­ли, од­на­ко то здесь, то там лю­бопыт­ные взгля­ды ста­ли по­яв­лять­ся. А ес­ли приз­нать­ся чес­тно, то еще не­дол­го в та­кой бли­зос­ти от Ле­онар­да, и он плю­нет на это сви­дание и уне­сет их ку­да-ни­будь по­даль­ше, по­без­люднее и же­латель­но с кро­ватью. Бар­ри нес­коль­ко раз приш­лось на­пом­нить се­бе, что еще не вре­мя, и как это важ­но — на­вер­ное? — соб­люсти хоть ка­кие-то при­личия. Так его вос­пи­тыва­ли.  
      — Ну так что, мы идем?  
      — Лад­но, ма­лыш, уго­ворил. С че­го хо­чешь на­чать?  
      — Не знаю, — Бар­ри на са­мом де­ле рас­те­рял­ся. — Ес­ли чес­тно, то я до са­мого кон­ца не ве­рил, что ты сог­ла­сишь­ся.  
      Ле­онард рас­сме­ял­ся и, при­об­няв пар­ня за та­лию, по­вел его впе­ред к би­лет­ным кас­сам.  
      — Тог­да нач­нем с это­го.  
      На­халь­но прой­дя пря­мо к окош­ку, не об­ра­тив ни ма­лей­ше­го вни­мания на оче­редь, как и на не­доволь­ные взгля­ды в их сто­рону, бла­го от воз­гла­сов лю­дям в оче­реди хва­тило ума воз­держать­ся — ин­стинкт са­мосох­ра­нения в этот раз ока­зал­ся силь­нее не­доволь­ства. Бар­ри сде­лал вид, что ни­чего пре­досу­дитель­но­го не за­метил, ведь сто­ять в кон­це длин­ню­щей оче­реди ему сов­сем не хо­телось. Би­летов они ку­пили го­раз­до боль­ше, чем мог­ли бы ис­тра­тить за це­лый день в пар­ке, прос­то на вся­кий слу­чай, в кон­це кон­цов, их всег­да мож­но по­том ко­му-ни­будь по­дарить.  
      Бар­ри ози­рал­ся по сто­ронам, ста­ра­ясь най­ти под­хо­дящее мес­то для на­чала сви­дания, как его взгляд за­цепил­ся за тем­ное пят­но, пос­ре­ди всей этой ря­бящей в гла­зах цве­товой фе­ерии. Ша­тер из тем­но­го, поч­ти чет­но­го ма­тери­ала, весь в звез­дах, ка­ких-то сим­во­лах, с тя­желым аро­матом пря­нос­тей и та­инс­твен­ности. В об­щем, все как по­лага­ет­ся. Зай­ти за­хоте­лось хо­тя бы за­тем, что­бы гла­за нем­но­го от­дохну­ли от яр­кости кра­сок в пар­ке.  
      — Смот­ри, ша­тер га­дал­ки. Не хо­чешь зай­ти?  
      — Не осо­бо, — Ле­онард ока­тил нес­час­тный ша­тер та­ким взгля­дом, что ми­мо иду­щие лю­ди ис­пу­ган­но ша­рах­ну­лись в сто­рону. — Имел я де­ла как-то с од­ной из та­ких вот цы­ганок-га­далок. По­том еще не­делю че­сал­ся.  
      Бар­ри ос­то­рож­но сде­лал шаг в сто­рону. За­метив это, Ле­онард рас­сме­ял­ся.  
      — Не вол­нуй­ся. Это бы­ло дав­но и не­зараз­но, — его взгляд на се­кун­ду рас­тво­рил­ся где-то в тол­пе и вновь вер­нулся к пар­ню. — Пос­той здесь. Сей­час вер­нусь.  
      Не дож­давшись от­ве­та, он лов­ко слил­ся с ос­таль­ны­ми по­сети­теля­ми пар­ка, и окон­ча­тель­но про­пал из ви­ду. Но преж­де чем Бар­ри доб­рался до се­реди­ны спис­ка при­чин, по­чему Ле­онард мог так вне­зап­но ис­чезнуть, — а в его слу­чае при­чина мог­ла быть аб­со­лют­но лю­бой, от же­лания по­сетить ком­на­ту для маль­чи­ков, до све­дения ста­рых сче­тов, — как тот уже воз­вра­щал­ся об­ратно, не­ся в ру­ках две ог­ромные са­хар­ные ва­ты. Са­мое по­рази­тель­ное, что ни­чего по­доб­но­го в спис­ке Бар­ри не бы­ло.  
      — Вот, дер­жи, — он про­тянул од­ну пар­ню. — Лет двад­цать ее не ел, с тех пор как Ли­за вы­рос­ла. И все та­кая же при­тор­но слад­кая.  
      — Это же са­хар, что ты хо­тел?  
      — Хо­тел те­бя уди­вить.  
      — И те­бе уда­лось.  
      Ле­онард до­воль­но быс­тро спра­вил­ся со сво­ей сла­достью, но не слиш­ком ак­ку­рат­но и на ли­це ос­та­лись лип­кие сле­ды.  
      — У те­бя на ли­це… — Бар­ри про­тянул ру­ку, что­бы вы­тереть ос­татки ва­ты, но паль­цы тут же при­лип­ли. В кар­ма­не на­шел­ся чис­тый пла­ток, вот толь­ко смо­чить его бы­ло не чем, кро­ме слю­ны. — Не воз­ра­жа­ешь?  
      — Бар­ри, я пос­ре­ди пар­ка раз­вле­чений с не­лепо ро­зовой са­хар­ной ва­той в ру­ках. Ду­маю, от тво­его об­слю­няв­ленно­го пла­точ­ка ху­же точ­но не бу­дет.  
      Не ус­пев дос­лу­шать, Бар­ри уже тща­тель­но сти­рал все сле­ды ва­ты вок­руг рта муж­чи­ны, и, на удив­ле­ние, тот был не­обы­чай­но тер­пе­лив.  
      — Чувс­твую се­бя чу­мазой пя­тилет­кой, — про­вор­чал он, ког­да па­рень за­кон­чил.  
      — А мне ка­жет­ся, это бы­ло ми­ло, — Бар­ри быс­тро чмок­нул Ле­на в гу­бы, и, не дав ему опом­нить­ся, по­тянул его даль­ше по уже на­мечен­но­му мар­шру­ту. — Как нас­чет аме­рикан­ских го­рок?  
      — Уве­рен, что они не слиш­ком мед­ленные те­перь для те­бя?  
      — Не знаю, да­вай вы­яс­ним.  
      Од­но из пре­иму­ществ на­ходить­ся в пар­ке вмес­те со Снар­том — от­сутс­твие оче­редей. То есть они, ко­неч­но же, бы­ли, да та­кие, что на каж­дый ат­трак­ци­он при­ходи­лось сто­ять ми­нут по де­сять, од­на­ко пе­ред Ле­онар­дом лю­ди рас­сту­пались на бес­созна­тель­ном уров­не, пред­по­читая про­пус­тить опас­но­го че­лове­ка впе­ред, чем всту­пать с ним в от­кры­тую пе­репал­ку. И имен­но по этой при­чине им дос­та­лась са­мая луч­шая ва­гонет­ка, но да­же она не поз­во­лила нас­ла­дить­ся ат­трак­ци­он в дол­жной сте­пени. Гор­ки, хоть и бы­ли од­ни­ми из са­мых боль­ших в стра­не, с кру­тыми ви­ража­ми и рез­ки­ми па­дени­ями, од­на­ко пос­ле об­ре­тения спид­форса, Бар­ри ощу­щал се­бя, слов­но он едет на кат­ке. А вот Ле­онар­ду, по­хоже, пон­ра­вилось, хо­тя он в этом ни­ког­да и не приз­на­ет­ся.  
      Сле­ду­ющие нес­коль­ко ат­трак­ци­онов по­каза­ли ров­но та­кой же эф­фект пол­но­го ра­зоча­рова­ния, и боль­ше Бар­ри ре­шил не эк­спе­римен­ти­ровать. И от­че­го-то это очень расс­тро­ило.  
      — Те­бя это расс­тро­ило? — Ле­онард не мог не за­метить сос­то­яние пар­ня. — Нап­расно. Что та­кое эти дет­ские ка­русель­ки по срав­не­нию с воз­можностью бе­гать по сте­нам или по во­де? Черт, Бар­ри, да я ви­дел, как од­нажды ты бе­жал в не­бо!  
      — Я это по­нимаю. Прос­то этот парк, вос­по­мина­ния с ним свя­зан­ные очень важ­ны для ме­ня. И мне бы хо­телось до­пол­нить их но­выми с са­мым важ­ным для ме­ня че­лове­ком.  
      — Это ты мне так в люб­ви приз­нался, что ли? — Бар­ри не на­шел­ся что от­ве­тить, и сму­щен­но от­вернул­ся, но Ле­онард неж­но взял его за под­бо­родок и по­вер­нул его ли­цо к се­бе. — Не от­во­рачи­вай­ся. Я по­нимаю те­бя. Уже ведь го­ворил, ина­че я бы здесь не сто­ял, — взгляд Ле­онар­да мет­нулся ку­да-то в сто­рону и за­горел­ся ве­сель­ем. — Пой­дем со мной. Поп­ро­бу­ем до­бавить те­бе еще од­но не­забы­ва­емое вос­по­мина­ние.  
      Он за­тащил Бар­ри в фо­тобуд­ку, тол­па пе­ред ко­торой опять чу­дес­ным об­ра­зом ис­па­рилась, не пы­та­ясь им по­мешать.  
      — Ты хо­чешь сде­лать фо­то? — уди­вил­ся Бар­ри, од­новре­мен­но с этим по­думав, что бы­ло бы неп­ло­хо иметь их сов­мес­тную фо­тог­ра­фию.  
      — Фо­то? Ну, ес­ли хо­чешь... Я прос­то ис­кал мес­то по­без­люднее.  
      Снарт нак­рыл гу­бы Бар­ри по­целу­ем, как раз в тот мо­мент, ког­да тот за­кан­чи­вал нас­трой­ку для фо­тос­нимков. А по­том ста­ло не до них. По­целуй был нас­толь­ко глу­боким, жар­ким и зас­тавля­ющим по­жалеть, что мес­то все же не нас­толь­ко у­еди­нен­ное.  
      — А неп­ло­хие фо­то выш­ли. По­жалуй, сде­лаю се­бе ко­пию, — на сним­ках был за­печат­лен от­кро­вен­ный по­целуй, тем не ме­нее, выг­ля­дев­ший до­воль­но кра­сиво.  
      — Еще, — Бар­ри по­тянул муж­чи­ну на се­бя, но тот не под­дался.  
      — Не нуж­но, Бар­ри. Ес­ли ты, ко­неч­но, не хо­чешь что­бы я взял те­бя пря­мо здесь в этой не слиш­ком чис­той буд­ке. Нам луч­ше уй­ти.  
      Как сле­ду­ет ос­мотрев­шись вок­руг, Бар­ри не­доволь­но скри­вил­ся и да­же от­сел от сте­ны по­даль­ше, но в це­лом выг­ля­дел нем­но­го по­весе­лев­шим.  
      — А фо­то в са­мом де­ле выг­ля­дят от­лично, но в рам­ку та­кое встав­лять все же не сто­ит. Да­же в пор­но пре­людия не нас­толь­ко от­кро­вен­ная бы­ва­ет…  
      — Смот­рю, эн­ту­зи­азм к те­бе вер­нулся.  
      — Ну, у те­бя неп­ло­хо по­луча­ет­ся под­ни­мать нас­тро­ение, — Бар­ри вы­рази­тель­но ус­мехнул­ся, на­мекая, что под­ня­лось не толь­ко нас­тро­ение. — Пой­дем, не бу­дем и даль­ше за­дер­жи­вать лю­дей.  
      По­кинув фо­тобуд­ку, они ка­кое-то вре­мя пок­ру­жили по пар­ку, пос­лу­шали выс­тупле­ние мес­тных ис­полни­телей, но осо­бого вос­торга они не выз­ва­ли, тог­да бы­ло ре­шено вер­нуть­ся к пер­во­началь­ной прог­рамме.  
      — Мо­жет, нам сто­ит выб­рать раз­вле­чение пос­по­кой­ней? — Бар­ри кив­нул го­ловой на ат­трак­ци­он «Тон­нель люб­ви», ку­да в оче­редь выс­тро­ились мно­жес­тво па­рочек всех воз­растов и ори­ен­та­ций.  
      От од­но­го толь­ко ви­да всей этой ро­зово-крас­ной сла­щавой ми­шуры, пош­лых сер­де­чек и ва­гоне­ток в ви­де ле­бедей, Ле­онар­ду поп­ло­хело.  
      — Да­же не ду­май! Ина­че я сва­ливаю. Мне не так ну­жен секс, как воз­можность сох­ра­нить са­мо­ува­жение.  
      — Я прос­то по­шутил… — на­чал оп­равды­вать­ся Бар­ри, по­тому что и сам под стра­хом смер­ти бы не сел в од­ну из этих ва­гоне­ток. — По­годи, секс?  
      — Он са­мый. Но поз­же, в мо­ей час­ти сви­дания. Но ес­ли есть та­кое же­лание, мо­жем ус­ко­рить это со­бытие.  
      На ли­це Бар­ри от­четли­во бы­ло за­мет­но ко­леба­ние. С од­ной сто­роны ему бы­ло важ­но ос­тать­ся здесь, пос­коль­ку, на са­мом де­ле, это бы­ла неп­ло­хая воз­можность уз­нать друг о дру­ге неч­то но­вое, а с дру­гой — по­целуи бы­ли та­кими мно­го­обе­ща­ющи­ми. Снарт при­нял ре­шение сам, при­нимая во вни­мание юность и на­ив­ность спут­ни­ка.  
      — Здесь есть мес­то, где мож­но пе­реку­сить? Что-то я про­голо­дал­ся от все­го это­го.  
      — Бы­ло рань­ше од­но у­ют­ное мес­течко.  
      «Мес­течко» ока­залось не­боль­шим рес­то­раном, с от­кры­той ве­ран­дой, жи­вой му­зыкой, и очень удач­но рас­по­ложен­ном у са­мой гра­ницы пар­ка, ку­да шум люд­ской тол­пы и гро­хот ат­трак­ци­онов поч­ти не дос­ти­гал.  
      — Пос­ледний раз был тут еще с ро­дите­лями. И, ка­жет­ся, здесь все ос­та­лось по-преж­не­му. Но, на­вер­ное, не­кото­рые ве­щи прос­то не ме­ня­ют­ся, — нем­но­го грус­тно за­гово­рил Бар­ри, ког­да они рас­по­ложи­лись за сто­ликом на ве­ран­де.  
      — Не на­чинай. Ина­че я сно­ва за­тащу те­бя в тес­ную ка­бин­ку и боль­ше не вы­пущу.  
      Эта шут­ка, ко­торая впол­не ве­ро­ят­но и не шут­ка вов­се, раз­ря­дила меж­ду ни­ми об­ста­нов­ку и сле­ду­ющие па­ру ча­сов они про­вели за вкус­ным обе­дом-ти­ре-ужи­ном, неп­ри­нуж­денной бе­седой и при­ят­ным му­зыкаль­ным соп­ро­вож­де­ни­ем, ко­торый ока­зал­ся не в при­мер луч­ше тех му­зыкан­тов, что иг­ра­ли на сце­не в са­мом пар­ке.  
      А пос­ле рес­то­рана бы­ло нег­ласно ре­шено дать пар­ку ат­трак­ци­онов пос­ледний шанс, хоть оба и по­нима­ли, что ни вмес­те, ни по от­дель­нос­ти они сю­да боль­ше не вер­нутся. К это­му вре­мени по­сети­телей ста­ло нем­но­го мень­ше, ды­шать ста­ло лег­че, и дет­ский визг уже не так силь­но нап­ря­гал ба­рабан­ные пе­репон­ки. Ат­мосфе­ра ста­ла боль­ше на­поми­нать ро­ман­ти­чес­кую.  
      — Уже стем­не­ло. Я слы­шал, се­год­ня бу­дет фей­ер­верк.  
      — Хо­чешь пос­мотреть?  
      — Не знаю, на­вер­ное, — Бар­ри по­жал пле­чами, за­дер­жавшись воз­ле лот­ка, тор­гу­юще­го су­вени­рами с ат­ри­бути­кой Флэ­ша и са­мых зна­чимых его вра­гов, в том чис­ле и Ка­пита­на Хо­лода. — Смот­ри, а ты не ме­нее по­пуля­рен.  
      — А то. От­личный вы­бор, — эту фра­зу Лен ад­ре­совал маль­чи­ку, ко­торый упор­но уп­ра­шивал мать ку­пить ему фи­гур­ку имен­но Ка­пита­на Хо­лода, пос­коль­ку он са­мый кру­той про­тив­ник Флэ­ша. И ког­да ли­цо па­цана зас­ве­тилось счасть­ем от та­кой прос­той без­де­луш­ки, до Ле­на дош­ло, чем он мо­жет по­радо­вать Бар­ри.  
      Пред­ло­жение ос­та­новить­ся воз­ле па­лат­ки с иг­рой «По­пади в ми­шень» осо­бого эн­ту­зи­аз­ма в Бар­ри не выз­ва­ло, стре­лять он не лю­бил и умел не очень хо­рошо, да и ко­личес­тво плю­шевых при­зов бы­ло нас­толь­ко ве­лико, что ве­рить в чес­тность этой иг­ры бы­ло зат­рудни­тель­но. Впро­чем, Ле­онар­да это не сму­тило, да и по слу­хам стре­лок он был от­менный, так что пусть раз­вле­ка­ет­ся.  
      Би­летов у них еще ос­та­валось дос­та­точ­но, как и ко­личес­тва по­пыток по­разить все ми­шени за от­ве­ден­ное вре­мя. Од­на­ко уже пос­ле вто­рой не­удач­ной ста­ло яс­но, что иг­ра на са­мом де­ле не впол­не чес­тная и сбить не­кото­рые ми­шени прос­то не­воз­можно. Ос­тать­ся об­ма­нутым Снар­ту не поз­во­лил про­фес­си­ональ­ный ста­тус и, не об­ра­тив вни­мания на по­пыт­ки Бар­ри уго­ворить его за­быть и ид­ти даль­ше, он от­дал би­леты за но­вую по­пыт­ку. Пе­ре­иг­рать мо­шен­ни­ка мо­жет толь­ко еще луч­ший мо­шен­ник. По­это­му на этот раз Лен ре­шил вос­поль­зо­вать­ся собс­твен­ным ору­жи­ем.  
      Как и от­ку­да в ру­ках Ле­онар­да по­яви­лась крио-пуш­ка, Бар­ри не за­метил, и не ус­пел он сре­аги­ровать, как все ми­шени, а за­од­но и вся зад­няя стен­ка бы­ли пок­ры­ты тол­стым сло­ем ль­да. Лю­ди, на­ходя­щи­еся в тот мо­мент ря­дом, в ис­пу­ге и с кри­ками раз­бе­жались, а нес­час­тный па­рень, прис­матри­ва­ющий за ат­трак­ци­оном, за­бил­ся под стой­ку так да­леко, что его на­хож­де­ние там уга­дыва­лось лишь по су­дорож­ным всхли­пам.  
      — Ка­жет­ся, я вы­иг­рал, — Ле­онард пе­рег­нулся че­рез стой­ку, зас­та­вив пар­ня под ней за­бить­ся еще даль­ше в угол. — Рас­слабь­ся, я прос­то за­беру свой вы­иг­рыш. А это, — он кив­нул го­ловой на один сплош­ной ку­сок ль­да, — са­мо рас­та­ет че­рез па­ру ча­сов.  
      И заб­рав боль­шо­го плю­шево­го мед­ве­дя, вер­нулся на­зад.  
      — Вот, дер­жи, — улы­ба­ясь во все трид­цать три зу­ба, он про­тянул иг­рушку обал­девше­му Бар­ри. — На па­мять о на­шем пер­вом сви­дании.  
      — Та­кое я уж точ­но не за­буду, — об­хва­тить мед­ве­дя раз­ме­ром поч­ти с че­лове­ка бы­ло очень неп­росто, а что­бы при этом еще и со­бесед­ни­ка ви­деть — прак­ти­чес­ки не­воз­можно. — Это все ми­ло, ко­неч­но. Но от­веть мне, по­жалуй­ста, на два воп­ро­са: где ты все это вре­мя пря­тал крио-пуш­ку, и ка­кого хре­на ты во­об­ще с ору­жи­ем на сви­дание при­пер­ся?!  
      — Прос­то­го «спа­сибо» бы­ло бы впол­не дос­та­точ­но…  
      — То есть от­ве­чать ты не со­бира­ешь­ся? — Ба­рии хо­тел бы­ло про­дол­жить от­чи­тывать Ле­онар­да, как за­метил, что вок­руг них вновь на­чали со­бирать­ся лю­ди.  
      Из-за всей этой воз­му­титель­ной си­ту­ации, он сов­сем по­забыл об ос­таль­ных по­сети­телях пар­ка. Те­перь, ког­да пер­вый ис­пуг про­шел, в их сто­рону на­чали бро­сать лю­бопыт­ные, не­доволь­ные, а где-то и от­кро­вен­но враж­дебные взгля­ды. И по­ка кто-ни­будь не пе­решел к ак­тивным дей­стви­ям, ув­ле­кая за со­бой тол­пу, луч­ше бы­ло сре­ди этой тол­пы пос­ко­рее рас­тво­рить­ся.  
      — Лад­но, за­будь, — вздох­нул Бар­ри, и на ли­це Ле­на вновь по­яви­лась улыб­ка. — Спа­сибо за миш­ку, он прав­да ми­лый. Но все же поз­же ты мне объ­яс­нишь свой пос­ту­пок. А сей­час нам луч­ше уй­ти, по­ка кто-ни­будь не до­гадал­ся выз­вать ох­ра­ну.  
      За­терять­ся сре­ди обыч­ных по­сети­телей бы­ло бы нам­но­го про­ще, ес­ли бы не ог­ромный плю­шевый мед­ведь в ру­ках. Но мыс­ли бро­сить его в го­лове Бар­ри да­же не воз­ни­кало. Это слиш­ком важ­ный и цен­ный по­дарок. Не смот­ря на спо­соб его по­луче­ния.  
      — Да­вай сю­да, — Ле­онард взял Бар­ри за ру­ку и по­тянул к вхо­ду на «Ко­лесо обоз­ре­ния», как и рань­ше пол­ностью иг­но­рируя оче­редь.  
      — Нам сей­час луч­ше не прив­ле­кать вни­мание. А твои дей­ствия это­му не спо­собс­тву­ют.  
      — Рас­слабь­ся, ма­лыш. Все рав­но все, что они смо­гут о нас по­том вспом­нить — это твой мед­ведь.  
      Они за­няли пер­вую же опус­тившу­юся ка­бин­ку, наг­ло зак­рыв дверь пря­мо пе­ред но­сом у па­роч­ки, сто­яв­шей пер­вой в оче­реди. Это выз­ва­ло бур­ную вол­ну не­годо­вания, что не­ожи­дан­но весь­ма по­весе­лило Бар­ри.  
      — Вот, те­перь это боль­ше по­хоже на нас­то­ящее сви­дание, — до­воль­но про­из­нес Ле­онард, наб­лю­дая, как Бар­ри ус­тра­ива­ет ря­дом с со­бой ги­гант­скую плю­шевую иг­рушку.  
      — Вид­но мы по-раз­но­му по­нима­ем «нас­то­ящее сви­дание», — ус­мехнул­ся Бар­ри и пе­ресел на си­дение поб­ли­же к Ле­ну. — Но се­год­няшний день… мне все очень пон­ра­вилось. Спа­сибо.  
      Он пер­вым по­цело­вал Ле­онар­да. И ка­жет­ся слег­ка ув­лекся, пос­коль­ку отор­вавшись от губ муж­чи­ны, об­на­ружил се­бя си­дящим у не­го на ко­ленях.  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, я уже го­тов пе­рей­ти к тво­ей час­ти сви­дания, — про­шеп­тал Бар­ри, че­редуя сло­ва с лег­ки­ми, драз­ня­щими по­целу­ями в уш­ко.  
      — Сов­сем ско­ро фей­ер­верк. Ты вро­де хо­тел пос­мотреть, — не­понят­но по ка­кой при­чине, но Ле­онард еще дер­жался, хо­тя и не скры­вал, нас­коль­ко ему при­ят­на эта лас­ка.  
      — Фей­ер­верк бу­дет в тво­их гла­зах в са­мом кон­це. И им я на­де­юсь нас­ла­дить­ся.  
      — Сме­ло. Но поз­воль один воп­рос: тог­да по­чему мы все еще здесь?


	12. Мальчишник в Централ-Сити

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявиться на порог к бывшему врагу — это одно, а вот напиться с ним до беспамятства это совсем другая история. (R)

_It's never too late_  
To leave if you wanna leave  
Or to stay if you wanna stay  
Lana Del Rey. «Summer bummer» 

  
  
      Гостей Леонард не ждал. Совсем. Хотя бы потому, что сменил место жительства всего неделю назад и не собирался никому говорить свой новый адрес. Даже сестре. Тем более сестре. Не из-за того, что она ненадежна в плане хранения секретов, а потому что имела дурную привычку наведываться без приглашения «просто поболтать со старшим братом», а после ее ухода что-то из его вещей непременно пропадало. Как правило, что-то ценное. Вот почему настойчивый стук в дверь его весьма удивил и насторожил. Это не мог быть курьер — Леонард не стал бы таким образом светить свое местоположение, — и это точно не могли торговые представители, они просто не ходят по таким местам, так как не догадываются, что здесь может кто-нибудь жить. Был небольшой шанс, что это «желающие поговорить о Боге», эти пролезут в любую дыру. И если за дверью на самом деле они, то встретятся со своим богом куда быстрее, чем думают. Криопушка уже была в руке и готова к использованию, оставалось только нажать на спусковой крючок. Но не пришлось. На пороге, с улыбкой от уха до уха, стоял Барри Аллен.   
      Несколько долгих секунд Снарт колебался: выстрелить или захлопнуть дверь, но в итоге просто опустил пушку.  
      — Мне ведь от тебя нигде не скрыться?  
      — Неа.  
      — Черт с тобой, проходи. — Леонард отступил в сторону, но недостаточно, и Барри пришлось протискиваться, практически вплотную прижимаясь к телу мужчины. Леонард довольно ухмыльнулся, заметив заалевшие щеки парня, а затем выглянул за дверь, чтобы убедиться, что тот никого за собой не привел.  
      Позволив Барри осматриваться, Леонард быстро оглядел помещение на предмет вещей, не предназначенных для посторонних глаз, но все было в порядке. Обычное просторное помещение, в модном сегодня стиле лофт, но на не деле являющееся переделкой давно закрытого промышленного предприятия. Здесь была лишь необходимая для минимального комфорта мебель и кое-какие личные вещи, к которым Леонард был необъяснимо привязан. Например, «Триумф Тандербёрд» 1950-ого года, точно на таком же ездил Марлон Брандо в фильме «Дикарь», и который Леонард тщательно реставрировал последние семь месяцев. А вот все так или иначе связанное с его незаконным образом жизни находилось под надежной защитой в совершенно ином месте. Спокойный за свое окружение, он подошел к музыкальному проигрывателю, и тут же комната вновь наполнилась негромким серебряным звучанием «Зимнего концерта» Вивальди.  
      — Не знал, что ты предпочитаешь классику, — пораженный внезапным открытием, Барри даже забыл, что разглядывал.  
      — Ты многого обо мне не знаешь.  
      — Да, наверное, — он просто пожал плечами и присел на диван, перед этим аккуратно поставив бумажный пакет на журнальный столик. Леонард не сразу обратил на это внимание, только когда в пакете что-то негромко звякнуло.   
      — И все же мне всегда казалось, что тебе больше подходит что-то потяжелее.  
      — Раньше так и было, — Леонард указал на полки, заставленные пластинками известных и не очень рок-исполнителей. — Однако с возрастом хочется чего-то поспокойней. Но полагаю, ты пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы обсуждать мои музыкальные вкусы.  
      — Нет, не за этим. — Барри вынул из пакета бутылку виски, стоимостью не меньше сотни долларов. — Вот, это тебе.  
      — И в честь чего это?  
      — У меня сегодня мальчишник! — радостно ответил Барри, и его глаза при этом неприлично ярко засияли, Снарт даже слегка поежился.  
      — Поздравляю. Вот только у меня здесь не стрип-клуб.   
      — И именно поэтому я сейчас здесь. — Леонард недоуменно заломил бровь, намекая, что подробности бы не помешали. — Понимаешь, Циско подготовил небольшую вечеринку дома, только для близких. Все было довольно мило, но если честно слегка скучно. Вот Ральф и предложил…  
      — Погоди. Это еще кто такой? — В данном случае одной мимики явно было не достаточно.  
      — Мой новый протеже. Он недавно обрел способности, но пока плохо понимает, как направлять их в нужное русло.  
      — Ну конечно, твоя странная тяга превращать всех в героев.  
      — Не в этом дело. Просто… — Барри так мило надулся на усмешку, но поняв, что над ним именно подшучивают, реагировать не стал. — Знаешь, это сейчас не важно. Так вот, Ральф предложил перенести вечеринку в место более подходящее для мальчишника. Однако стоило мне только увидеть название «Золотые булки», как неожиданно я оказался у твоей двери.   
      — Знаю я эту дыру. Хорошо, что не зашел, ничего кроме сыпи на одно место, ты бы там не нашел. И, тем не менее, это не объясняет, почему ты пришел именно ко мне, а, например, не провел, время со своей невестой?  
      — Сам не знаю. Просто вдруг вспомнил, что ты живешь неподалеку, и что переступить порог этого заведения вслед за остальными я не смогу.  
      — Так стоп! То есть ты хочешь сказать, что смылся по-тихому, и никто из твоего окружения не знает где ты, но могут с легкостью отследить твой телефон?  
      — Ну да, — кажется, до Барри не доходило, куда клонил Леонард.  
      — Давай его сюда!  
      — Зачем? — он протянул свой смартфон, все еще не понимая переполоха.  
      — Буду звонить твоему папочке, объяснять, что ты здесь по собственной воле, и ему не нужно присылать сюда толпу спасителей, вызволять своего национального героя.   
      — О, я как-то об этом не подумал.  
      — Ничего, с такой миленькой мордашкой это совсем необязательно, — рассмеялся Леонард и щелкнул по носу, обалдевшего от такой похвалы парня.  
      Отношения с детективом Уэстом у Леонарда всегда были натянутыми, однако доверять разговор Барри он не решился. Зная его, все могло выйти с точностью до наоборот.  
      Успело пройти всего пара гудков, как на звонок уже ответили.  
      — Барри, где ты? — прозвучал взволнованный голос Джо, но вот судя по шуму на заднем плане, находился он по-прежнему в стрип-клубе и, похоже, веселье там шло полным ходом.  
      — Детектив, рад вас слышать.  
      — Снарт? Он у тебя?  
      — Да. Я, в общем-то, поэтому и звоню, сказать, что здесь он по собственной воле. Я его не похищал, ибо нафиг мне такое счастье. — Барри что-то прошипел невразумительное, но Леонард только отмахнулся.  
      — Я знаю.  
      — Знаете? — ему показалось, что он ослышался.  
      — Вернее, я догадывался, что так может произойти. Снарт, передай, пожалуйста, Барри, что я все понимаю и не злюсь.  
      — Ладно. — Леонард не понимал, что изумило его больше: само течение разговора или непонятная вежливость детектива. — Тогда все в порядке? И мне не стоит ждать под дверью команду мстителей?  
      — Я со всем разберусь. — Спокойно ответил Джо и отключился, не предоставив даже возможности попрощаться. Хотя с чего вдруг, они все-таки далеко не приятели.  
      Барри уже нетерпеливо ерзал по дивану, когда Леонард все еще находясь под впечатлением от разговора, присел рядом, неловко передавая телефон назад владельцу.  
      — Ты странно выглядишь. Все нормально?  
      — Вполне. Просто не перестаю охреневать от происходящего.   
      Бутылка виски на столе вдруг показалась безумно привлекательной, кажется, без нее пережить этот вечер у него не получится.  
      — Что тебе сказал Джо? — Барри все еще не отставал, и даже сел поближе, с ногами забравшись на диван.  
      — Ну, во-первых, похоже, что никто особо тебя и не искал. А во-вторых, детектив попросил передать тебе, что все понимает и не злится.  
      — И что это значит?  
      — Мне-то откуда знать? Твоя ведь семья. Кстати, если интересно, то все они по-прежнему развлекаются в том клубе.   
      Парень никак не прореагировал, и Леонард оставил его размышлять о глубоких смыслах переданных ему слов, а сам дошел до кухни и принес бокалы для виски. Не из горла же пить, в самом деле?  
      — Значит, говоришь, у тебя мальчишник сегодня? — он так громко стукнул бокалами по столу, что Барри невольно вздрогнул. — На который ты меня не позвал, но все равно отмечать решил со мной.   
      — Это так странно?  
      — Это охренеть как странно, Барри. Если учесть, что мы далеко не друзья и еще буквально вчера считались главными врагами.   
      — Я никогда не считал тебя врагом, если тебе это важно, — Барри отчего-то смутился и еще сильнее заерзал по дивану. — Злодеем – да, но не врагом.  
      — Это так мило, сейчас расплачусь, — Леонард закатил глаза, но признавать, что эти слова на самом деле ему были по душе, он не стал бы ни в коем случае. — Давай лучше выпьем. У тебя праздник, а мне, похоже, иначе от тебя не избавиться.  
      — Эй!  
      Столько возмущения было в этом вскрике, но Леонард не обратил внимания, в этот момент его больше заботила бутылка с высокоградусным алкоголем, который должен помочь ему разобраться в происходящем, то есть расслабиться и наплевать на все. Но уже разлив янтарный напиток по бокалам, он вдруг кое о чем вспомнил:  
      — Слушай, насколько мне известно, эти сорок градусов нисколько на тебя не повлияют.  
      — Нет. Поэтому для себя я захватил это, — Барри вновь зашуршал пакетом и вытащил небольшой флакон, миллилитров в сто, с какой-то мутной коричневатой жидкостью. — В теории это должно помочь мне захмелеть, если добавить в алкоголь.  
      И он от души ливанул ее в свой бокал.  
      Леонард лишь пожал плечами на действия парня, — что он понимал во всей этой химии? — поэтому просто поднял бокал и взмахнул им для тоста:  
      — Что ж, в таком случае за тебя!  
      Он сделал небольшой глоток, недолго подержав напиток на языке, наслаждаясь его горьковатым вкусом, и чуть не подавился, заметив, как Барри залпом, даже ни разу не поперхнувшись, допивает свой бокал.  
      — Воу, воу, полегче, Барри. У тебя его никто не отбирает.  
      — Помолчи, и лучше налей заново. — Непонятно откуда вдруг в парне появилась эта наглость, но Леонарда вся эта ситуация начала забавлять. Кажется, этот вечер обещает стать еще интереснее.  
      — Слушаю и повинуюсь.  
  
      Леонард как раз заканчивал установку коленвала на «Триумф», когда услышал тихий стон, скорее даже хрип, раздающийся с дивана. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, он отложил инструменты в сторону и, дойдя до кухни, достал из холодильника бутылку холодной минералки.  
      — Очнулся, наконец? — он бросил бутылкой в парня, поймать тот не смог, только застонал сильнее, ощутив болезненный удар.   
      — Снарт? Где я? — слова распознать удалось с большим трудом, если бы Леонард не видел, как шевелятся губы, принял бы это за набор бессвязных хрипов.  
      — О, уже Снарт, а то все Ленни, Ленни… — он тихо рассмеялся, видя, что даже в таком состоянии Барри способен краснеть. — Ты там же, где и начинал пить – у меня дома.  
      Барри с видимым трудом осмотрелся и, убедившись в словах Снарта, наконец, обратил внимание на бутылку с водой. Пол-литра он осушил практически залпом, зато прямо на глазах возвращался к жизни.  
      — Господи, как болит голова. Никогда больше не буду пить, — бутылка все еще была холодной, и он приложил ее ко лбу.  
      — Так говорит каждый, кто хоть раз перебирал. Не думал, что ты способен мучиться похмельем.  
      — Я тоже. Наверное, не рассчитал с дозировкой.  
      — Наверное? Да я так не напивался, даже когда моложе был!  
      — Я сделал что-то не то? В голове полный вакуум. Последнее, что помню, как допивал первый бокал.  
      — Это объясняет твою наглость. Усаживайся поудобней, поверь, мне есть что тебе рассказать. Но сначала пойду сварю нам кофе. Тебе определенно не помешает.  
      Проходя мимо парня, он легко хлопнул его по плечу, отчего тот болезненно поморщился.  
      — Черт, все тело ломит. Лен, ты не против, если я приму у тебя душ? Может, полегче станет… — Леонард замер на полпути до кухни, услышав вопрос Барри, и, видимо, тот понял, в чем причина заминки. — Ну, я не уверен в том, что мог натворить, но почему-то мне кажется, что называть тебя по фамилии теперь слишком грубо. — И он вновь мило покраснел.  
      А вот Лен прекрасно знал о причинах, но всему свое время.  
      — Почему тебе просто не воспользоваться твоей скоростью, она же вроде тебя лечит?  
      — Я ее не чувствую, — чуть слышно, как нечто постыдное произнес Барри, и вновь с надеждой посмотрел на Снарта: — Так можно мне в душ?  
      — Ну разумеется, — и указал на единственную, помимо входной, дверь в помещении.  
      Наблюдая, как Барри с трудом перетаскивает свое тело в ванную комнату, Леонард размышлял, насколько же сильно всего за несколько часов изменилось его отношение к этому парню. Выходило, что существенно. До этого вечера, это был всего лишь надоедливый пацан, которому, тем не менее, ни в чем нельзя было отказать. Теперь это тот же надоедливый пацан, о котором непонятным образом хочется заботиться. Поэтому засыпав кофе в кофе-машину и выбрав нужный режим, он подошел к гардеробу, решив, что сменная одежда Барри не помешает. Дверь в ванную комнату не была заперта, но его в любом случае это бы не остановило.  
      Из-за шума воды Барри не мог услышать, как вошел Леонард, конечно, он мог просто оставить одежду и так же незаметно уйти, но он не был настолько порядочным. Полюбовавшись стройным телом, красиво очерченной спиной, упругими ягодицами, ему захотелось увидеть больше.  
      — Кхе-кхе, — привлек он к себе внимание.  
      На этот раз Барри его услышал сразу.  
      — Воу! Ты зачем здесь? — он инстинктивно, но весьма неловко попытался прикрыться занавеской для душа, однако не учел, что она была прозрачной, и больше привлекала внимание к прикрытым областям, нежели что-то скрывала. Леонард привалился плечом к стене, откровенно наслаждаясь открывшимся зрелищем. Его приятно удивило, что в интимной зоне парня все было гладко выбрито. Выглядело так невинно и соблазнительно. Оценив его взгляд, Барри тут же отбросил занавеску и прикрыл пах ладонями. Леонард еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться, он уже давно не встречал настолько невинное и милое создание, как Барри Аллен.  
      — Нравится смотреть на голых мужиков? — наверное, это должно было прозвучать грубо, но Леонард услышал лишь отчаянное желание остаться в одиночестве.  
      — Нет. Но ты – не все. — Глаза Барри растерянно забегали, и Леонард понял, что еще рано. — Расслабься, чего, по-твоему, я там не видел? Такой застенчивый, ты ведь уже не мальчик. Ты что ни разу в общей душевой не был? Там ведь полно других мужиков.  
      — Ты – не все, — тихо ответил он Леонарду его же словами. Может, и не рано, но все-таки ни на чем настаивать он не стал, будучи уверенным, что совсем скоро парень сам к нему придет. Потому резко перевел тему.  
      — Я принес тебе чистую одежду. Должна подойти, хоть ты и такой субтильный.  
      — Спасибо, — Барри не ожидал такой резкой перемены поведения Снарта и теперь не знал как себя вести.  
      — Заканчивай здесь, кофе уже, наверное, готов.  
      Леонард может и вышел за дверь и ушел от комнаты как можно дальше, однако перед глазами по-прежнему стояло молодое, красивое тело парня, можно даже сказать, изящное. Как он сдержался, чтобы не коснуться его, непонятно до сих пор. Леонард подошел к разобранному мотоциклу, в надежде, что его любимое занятие отвлечет от странных мыслей. Он поднял торцовой ключ и, опустившись на колени перед «Триумфом», залез в его внутренности. Только он нащупал конец коленвала, как перед его глазами вновь появилось обнаженное тело парня в его ванной комнате. Он надел головку ключа на гайку вала и начал двигать им влево-вправо.   
      Ему стоило сейчас бросить здесь все, вернуться в ванную комнату и, скинув с себя одежду, присоединиться к парню под душем. Ощутить наконец под своими ладонями нежное и податливое тело, впиться грубым властным поцелуем в его губы, чтобы отпали всякие попытки к сопротивлению, и входить в него мучительно медленно, пока не послышатся мольбы взять его быстрее и жестче.  
      Эта чертова гайка отказывалась поворачиваться. Тогда Снарт сосредоточил все свои неуместные чувства на ручке ключа и изо всех сил надавил. Резьба сорвалась, и гайка свободно провернулась.  
      — Твою мать! — воскликнул Лен и в раздражении отбросил ключ в сторону. А ведь ему понадобилось почти шесть недель, чтобы отыскать эти чертовы гайки!  
      — Все так плохо? — неожиданно раздался голос Барри позади. Леонард настолько погрузился в себя, что не заметил его приближения.  
      — Нет. Нет, я просто был невнимателен.  
      Он оглянулся на парня и невольно улыбнулся. Волосы Барри забавно торчали во все стороны, и он усиленно старался уложить их при помощи своих рук, чистая одежда была ему немного великовата и весела мешком, все же сам Леонард был гораздо шире в плечах, и оттого казалось, что Барри выглядит гораздо моложе своих лет.   
      — Красивый, — произнес он, подойдя ближе, и восторженно погладил руль мотоцикла. — Ты будешь на нем ездить?  
      — Хотелось бы. Хотя он, конечно, не такой быстрый, как ты… — Лен накрыл «Триумф» брезентом, сегодня он вряд ли закончит его сборку, скорее всего, сделает только хуже. — Кстати, о скорости. Вернулась?  
      — Пока нет. Наверное, нужно просто подождать.  
      — А самочувствие как? Выглядишь уже не насколько помятым.  
      Барри ответил с небольшой заминкой, наверное, сложно было поверить, что он слышит именно обеспокоенный тон в голосе Снарта. На что тот мысленно дал себе пинка, нечего из себя строить того, кем он, по сути, не является, всего из-за парочки нежных чувств к этому пацану.  
      — Уже лучше. Спасибо. — А вот Барри было приятно подобное отношение, он так искренне заулыбался, что Леонард вновь чуть не поплыл.  
      — Сейчас схожу за кофе, возможно, и спидфорс твой проснется.  
      Кофе-машина уже давно завершила свой режим, оставалось только разлить напиток по чашкам. Не слишком яркий, чуть горьковатый бодрящий аромат кофе приятно щекотал в носу, и стоило только поставить чашку перед Барри, как в его глазах тут же заискрился спидфорс.  
      — О, я смотрю, кто-то полностью проснулся.  
      — Кажется, да, — для проверки он несколько раз перенесся по комнате и с довольным видом вновь оказался сидящим на диване рядом с Леонардом, хотя до этого тот все еще стоял неподалеку.  
      — Садиться я и сам умею, — Леонард заворчал скорее потому, что даже секундное вмешательство спидфорса заставляло желудок болезненно сжиматься, и от кофе, к сожалению, пришлось отказаться.  
      — Прости, это я от радости, что похмелье исчезло.  
      — Теперь ты полностью в норме?  
      — Не совсем. Я по-прежнему почти ничего не помню после того, как мы начали пить.  
      — Ну «мы» это сильно сказано, — Леонард жестом показал, чтобы парень усаживался поудобней, поскольку услышать ему придется много интересного. — Начнем с того, что кроме одного бокала, добраться до бутылки мне больше не удалось, ты допил ее в одиночку. Прямо из горла. Словно это был не виски, а обычная газировка. Уж не знаю, что ты там за чудо-средство намешал, но развезло тебя знатно и практически мгновенно.   
      — Я странно себя вел? Раньше, до обретения скорости, я очень плохо переносил алкоголь.  
      — Странно не то слово, Барри. Поверь мне, лучше тебе больше так не экспериментировать, тебе повезло, что на удивление я оказался терпелив, — сейчас вспоминая произошедшее, Леонард недоумевал, почему он просто не выставил парня за дверь, так было бы гораздо проще. — После того, как ты выхлебал весь алкоголь, тебя пробило на еду. До сих пор не понимаю, где ты умудрился взять эти куриные крылья, видимо еще каким-то образом мог контролировать скорость. Знаешь, как обычно происходит в мультфильмах – персонаж смотрит на какую-нибудь курицу или индейку на блюде, а через секунду там остаются одни лишь кости? Так вот, в жизни это выглядит, охренеть как жутко. Но дальше – хуже…  
      — Боже, мне уже стыдно, — простонал Барри.  
      — Рано, прибереги это на потом, — Лен многозначительно хмыкнул и продолжил: — Ты заставил меня посмотреть «Титаник»! Ну как посмотреть, лишь главные моменты, весь фильм ты уложил минут в десять. Зато потом где-то с полчаса рыдал у меня на груди, уверяя, что Джек должен был выжить, ведь на двери было достаточно места для двоих. В тот момент я четко понял, что концовка этого фильм далеко не самая печальная, по сравнению с тем как ты убивался, заливая слезами мою рубашку. — После каждого нового слова, Барри все больше и больше краснел, и вжимался в спинку дивана. — И это еще не самое смущающее. Затем видно стадия алкогольного опьянения перешла в новую фазу и «Титаник» мгновенно оказался забыт. Ты вдруг выдал, что мой Вивальди – говно, и вообще не подходит для стриптиза. Да, да, ты не ослышался, — пояснил Лен, заметив округлившиеся глаза парня. — Заявив так же, что мальчишник без стриптиза – не мальчишник, ты с чего-то решил станцевать для меня. Порывшись в моих записях и не обнаружив ничего подходящего, ты решил, что можешь и сам прекрасно себе подпеть.   
      — О Боже… — вновь простонал Барри и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
      — Да, уже можешь начинать, — кивнул Леонард, намекая, что теперь действительно будет стыдно. — Не сказал бы, что ты плохо поешь, тут скорее сыграло свою роль опьянение и незнание текста песни. В общем Джо Кокер* получил бы инфаркт, услышав такое исполнение своей нетленки.  
      — А я разделся?  
      — Так тебя только это волнует? Можешь быть спокоен, ты всего лишь расстегнул свою рубашку, под которой у тебя оказалась футболка. Впрочем, я все равно все уже и так видел, — он подмигнул Барри, и тот от смущения настолько сильно вжался в спинку дивана, что казалось, еще немного, и он окажется прямо в ней. — Мне продолжать?  
      — Это еще не все?!  
      — Осталось совсем немного. После того, как твой стриптиз закончился, ты отрубился.  
      — Все? — с такой надеждой это было произнесено, что не хотелось разбивать ее, но Леонард лишь закатил глаза.  
      — Если бы. Я поднял тебя на руки, чтобы переложить на диван, как ты открыл глаза и так четко, осознано попросил отнести тебя в туалет, потому что тебя вот-вот стошнит. Что ж я, конечно, в жизни видел вещи и похуже, чем блюющий Флэш в моем туалете, но все же зрелище малоприятное. Честно, я все еще не понимаю, почему возился с тобой, утешал, умывал тебя и слушал твои бредни, пока относил назад на диван.  
      — Я что-то говорил? — Барри мгновенно насторожился, даже смущение куда-то резко исчезло.  
      — В любви ты мне не признавался, не переживай. — И смущение опять вернулось. — Ты что-то бормотал, что на самом деле совсем не хочешь никакой свадьбы. А затем ты сразу уснул. И вот спустя всего два часа ты вновь выносишь мне мозг.  
      — Подожди. Два часа? Сколько сейчас время?  
      — А это самое интересное. С момента как ты оказался у меня на пороге, прошло всего четыре часа. Из которых всего один пришелся на твои пьяные выходки. Признаться, было даже забавно.  
      Проблем для Леонарда это принесло гораздо больше. Например, вот прямо сейчас ему хочется завалить парня и хорошенько оттрахать, а затем прижать к себе и не отпускать ни на какую свадьбу. Обычно такой разброс эмоций ему был не свойственен.  
      — Еще кофе? Мой совсем остыл, — обстановка между ними стала напряженной и, если он не хотел тут же исполнить свои фантазии, лучше ему было ретироваться.  
      — Лен, стой, — Барри успел поймать его за руку. — Это правда.  
      — Что правда?  
      — Я действительно не хочу жениться.  
      — Ясно. Но возможно тебе это лучше обсудить со своей невестой? — Безразличием Леонард пытался скрыть непонятное ликование, возникшее в груди.  
      — Позже, обязательно. Но мне хотелось сказать тебе об этом первому.  
      — Барри, чего ты добиваешься? Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
      — Тебя. Я хочу тебя. — На лице Леонарда не дрогнул ни единый мускул, и все-таки Барри что-то там увидел, раз продолжил говорить: — Я не знаю, как это объяснить, ведь я был счастлив с Айрис, по-настоящему счастлив, но затем вновь объявился ты и все просто изменилось. Поработав с тобой всего один день, я никак не мог перестать о тебе думать. И этот дурацкий мальчишник… Я вдруг осознал, что действительно скоро женюсь и это показалось мне ужасно неправильным. Я должен был убедиться в том, что на самом деле чувствую, и потому пришел к тебе.  
      — Ты закончил? — сухо произнес Леонард, но лишь потому, что из последних сил сдерживался.   
      — Д-да.  
      И тормоза слетели. Он дернул парня на себя и тут же с силой впился в его губы поцелуем. Никакого сопротивления не последовало, только приглушенный стон и не менее яростный поцелуй в ответ. Это не было борьбой в прямом смысле, Барри сдался ему почти сразу, но отдавать инициативу полностью не собирался. Он продолжал прижиматься к Леонарду, сам запустил руки ему под одежду, опускаясь ниже к напряженному органу в штанах. Тогда самообладание и покинуло Снарта. От дивана они успели отойди, а до кровати было слишком далеко, поэтому подарив Барри последний мягкий поцелуй, он повернул его спиной к себе и перегнул через барную стойку на кухне, так как она была ближе всего.   
      — Прости, малыш, но все ласки потом, я слишком долго этого ждал.  
      Барри произнес что-то невнятное, что Лен принял за согласие. Он сдернул с него штаны и чуть раздвинул его ноги. Расстегнуть собственную ширинку много времени не заняло, и ласково огладив бедра парня, он начал медленно в него входить. Вот только Барри не намерен был ждать и сам подался назад. От резкой вспышки удовольствия в глазах Снарта на секунду потемнело, но он тут же продолжил двигаться, напряжение требовало высвобождения. Размеренные движения, сменялись более быстрыми, и не всегда было ясно, когда двигался Леонард, а когда Барри подавался ему встречу. Разрядка наступила, когда спидфорс в Барри несдержанно завибрировал, и он излился себе в руку, Леонард тут же последовал за ним, кончив, не выходя из тела парня, поскольку наслаждение было настолько велико и непривычно, что думать о чем-то другом было просто невозможно.   
      Ноги Барри подкосились, но Леонард успел его подхватить и перенес на кровать, осторожно уложив, и позволив себе недолго им полюбоваться. Раскрасневшийся, с горящими глазами, заалевшими губами, в этой безразмерной майке, не скрывающей абсолютно ничего, и со следами их недавней близости между бедер — Барри выглядел безумно соблазнительно. Он хотел его снова.   
      — И что будет теперь? — невинно хлопая ресницами, поинтересовался Барри.  
      — Теперь ты вновь раздвинешь свои ножки, и я тебя приласкаю.  
      Парень вдруг смутился и покраснел, хотя казалось чего уж тут.  
      — Нет, я имею в виду, что будет с нами?  
      — Все, что пожелаешь, малыш, ведь отпускать тебя я не намерен.  
      Леонард тепло улыбнулся, глядя на засиявшее от счастья лицо Барри, и позволил втянуть себя в новый поцелуй, но на этот раз куда более мягкий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джо Кокер (20 мая 1944 – 22 декабря 2014) — британский певец, работавший в жанрах блюз и рок.  
> В данном случае имеется в виду песня «You Can Leave Your Hat On», прозвучавшая в фильме «Девять с половиной недель».


End file.
